Releasing Her Demons
by Jedi Zea
Summary: Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it’s not a video game much to the dismay of BB and Cy. She wants them to play Dungeons & Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. Chapters 24 is finally up. Raiting
1. Default Chapter

Releasing Her Demons

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game much to the dismay of BB and Cy. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story.

(Author Note) If you decide do review my story, and please do, feel free to tell me things you didn't like as well as the things you did. I only get better if people point out my flaws and I work on them to get better. Please no flames though. Also a friend pointed out some problems, and I've edited all of my chapters again. It's mostly just the end of chapter 2, but there are a few other changes.

Chapter 1 

"Oh yeah, beat you again!" Cyborg shouted after beating Beast Boy at his favorite fighting game for the fifth time in a row. Cyborg looked over to Robin sitting over in the corner reading a novel, "Come on Robin I need a challenge here. BB isn't tough at all."

Beast Boy dropped the controller on the ground then went over to the console and opened it up. "Oh yeah, well why don't you play something you haven't programmed every move into yourself! How about a racing game or something?" Beast Boy put away the fighting game and started looking through the other games in the game rack. "Hm... No, not this one. Maybe this one, no... Argh! I can't find one good game here! We've played them all to death," Beast Boy sighed as he walked back to the couch to sit down and started to squabble with Cyborg about what game to change to.

"Well why don't you go get a new one?" Robin suggested casually.

"Actually I've got a better idea," a monotone voice suggested from the hallway. Raven stepped into the room and sighed audibly at the fight. "I've got a game _everyone_ will like."

"Does that mean you're going to join us in a game finally Rae?" Robin asked slightly taken aback.

"Yes it does, if I can get everyone to join," Raven said as she used her powers to stop a controller that was flying at her. "That does mean Cyborg and Beast Boy will have to stop fighting though," She said as she sent an angry glare in their direction. "And it doesn't look like that will happen any time soon." She turned back to walk out of the room but stopped short, then turned her head back and said quietly, "Robin I need to talk to you, but somewhere a little quieter if you don't mind."

Robin looked at her quizzically but responded, "Sure Raven just a minute." He glanced over to the two fighting Titans near the TV and yelled loud enough for them to hear him over their heated argument, "Cy, Beast Boy when you're finished fighting, get Star and Terra and make some snacks. Some that both of you will be happy with. No tofu or meat."

Raven lead Robin out of the loud living room and down around a few halls. After a few minutes Robin realized they had to be taking the long way to wherever she was leading him. 'Where is she leading me,' Robin thought to himself while walking into the main stairwell for the third time since they left the living room. 'It's almost like she wants to avoid talking to me, but then why did she ask?' he wondered. He absently followed her for another minute before she stopped. Robin, however, was lost in thought and didn't see her stop and plowed right into Raven, and fell right on top of her.

"Oops, sorry about that I guess I wasn't paying attention," He chuckled a little embarrassed.

"I noticed," growled the flattened Raven, "Now do you mind getting off of me?" 'What's going on,' Raven thought, 'why isn't he getting up? Wait do I want him to get up... Of course I do, but why is my heart racing?' Robin continued to lie upon her for a moment before Raven's words seemed to reach him.

"Yeah, sure," Robin said while leaning in closer.

'What's he doing?' Raven wondered to herself as she too leaned slowly closer. 'Wait, what am I doing!' she thought. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, both unmoving, and barely daring to breathe. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos," Raven said forcefully, causing Robin to fly off of her and head first into the wall.

"Ouch," Robin said as he rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"I told you to get off," Raven replied in a monotone voice. 'This was a bad idea,' Raven decided as she opened the door to her room. She stepped but saw Robin was a little hesitant and signed, "Robin if you want to hear what I have to say then come in, otherwise just go help Cyborg and Beast Boy with..." Just as Raven spoke a loud crash and yelling came from the direction of the kitchen cut her off.

"Maybe I should..." Robin trailed off, and looked down the hallway expecting Beast Boy to come tearing around the corner.

"Robin there really isn't time for this if you don't want to know then go help them," Raven grumbled as she started to close the door, but Robin put his foot in the doorway to keep it from shutting.

"Sure Rae, I'll hear you out, after all you can't get rid of me _that_ easily," Robin said smiling warmly at the gothic beauty. Raven blushed slightly, but thanks to her cloak Robin couldn't see it, although he could see the glowing objects in the room and naturally assumed that she was frustrated with his comment. "Sorry," he said, "I promise I'll be more serious now."

Raven said as she sat on the end of her bed, "Just sit down somewhere, and _stay away_ from the mirror." Robin slowly walked over to Raven and had a seat on the foot of her bed next to her. "Robin, I want to tell something about the game I'm going to try to get everyone to play..." Raven sighed softly, trying to gather her thoughts. "I think that you should know that not everything in the game is as it seems, the plot you're going to be involved in is loosely related to my life and to some possible visions of the future I've been having. I've already told Star about myself when the Puppet King caused us to switch bodies, and Cy and Beast Boy have enough information to put things together if they think about it." Raven stopped for a second noticing she had let her emotions get the better of her for a little while and was thinking back to her mother and what had happened with Trigon.

'I think I'm almost comfortable telling Robin about this, at least more so then I was telling Starfire,' Raven mused quietly.

'What are you talking about you are comfortable telling him this'? He's earned it, besides you really do care about him,' another voice said to her. 'I know what was going through your, our mind when he tripped, and it wasn't getting him off, at least not until you got beyond your initial reaction. You leaned closer hoping he would kiss you,' the voice said, and with that she started to blush softly realizing it was the truth.

"Raven? Hello, Raven are you there?" Robin asked as he waved his hand in front of her face while she was lost in thought. 'Wow she really is beautiful,' Robin thought to himself. 'Why didn't I kiss her? What kind of a question is that, she's just a friend.'

"Oh, sorry I was just lost in thought," Raven said to him, and blushed a little more as he finished his own internal argument.

"It's ok," he said, while still at some level arguing with himself about why he didn't end up kissing her.

"Robin would you help me with the books? They all need to go out into the living room." Raven said while she walked over to a pile of large hardcover, textbook sized books that were stacked higher then her waist.

"Why don't you just levitate them?" Robin asked.

"I'll need to use my powers later for dramatic effect later, I don't want to overexert myself. Plus I've been getting a bit of a weird vibe lately," she said while carrying books over to Robin and putting them in his arms.

"Sure," he said skeptically. "But what are the books for?" Raven picked up two large pouches and set them on the stack of books Robin was holding, picked up the remaining seven and lead Robin out of her room.

"They, Boy Wonder, are for the game. We're playing Dungeons and Dragons," she said. Raven pointed at the spine on one of the books on her bookcase and said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "But I'm sure the 'world's greatest young detective' figured that out from the cover of the books." Robin blushed slightly at the comment, picked up most of the books and walked out of the room without saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. Drama/Comedy. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story.

Chapter 2 

Robin walked into the living room carrying a stack of books. "Do you see anywhere I can set these down Raven?" he asked from behind the tower of books he was carrying.

Raven looked around the room and saw that none of the other Titans were present. "Just set them on the floor for now," she said. "I guess the other's aren't done with the snacks yet."

"That's odd even if they fought like usual they should have been done by now," Robin said while setting the books down next at the closest end of the curved couch. "I'll go see what's taking them so long while you set up Raven," said Boy Wonder as he started walking towards the kitchen.

"Whatever," Raven mumbled as she set her books down next to the ones Robin dropped on the floor. "Grab the big card table and a few folding chairs on your way," Raven called as he was walking out the door.

'Why didn't you tell him?' A voice from Raven's head asked her. 'You could should told him all about Trigon, your mother and everything if you would have just taken a second to calm down enough. He's the leader he should to know, especially if your dreams are right.' When she heard this Raven growled at the voice inside of her and hissed aloud

"I know that, but, but..." Raven paused while trying to think up an excuse that she thought she could believe, "It would have taken too long. The others would have been waiting for us in here, and I wouldn't be set up yet."

The voice sighed at her excuse and said, 'It looks like Timid is the one in control today, too bad you really would have liked that kiss...' Raven blushed lightly as she imagined kissing Robin. After only a few seconds of her daydream she heard a loud explosion and realized that the room was slightly darker.

"Damn it," hissed Raven as she cleaned up the pieces of glass strewn about the room.

Robin walked through the hallway to the kitchen, wondering about the lack of noise. 'It's too quiet he thought, something's going on.' As he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see that there was no one in there, nor was there any kind of mess. "That's odd, there should be something out," muttered the confused hero. Robin went about the room looking for any signs that the other Titans had been making any sort of food, but if they had been in there the room had been cleaned up. The last thing Robin had to check was the fridge, and on it he saw a sticky note slapped onto the door.

_Yo Rob, _

_There wasn't any food here so we're all at the store. We'll be back in a bit. Good luck with Raven, she's been moody lately._

_Cy_

_P.S. Don't let her see this note, and Raven if you read this first please don't destroy the Gamestation._

"I never would have noticed Cy," Robin mumbled as he left the room to go look for the card table. He went to the closet where the table was usually kept, and opened it. A large crash came as he opened the door and everything in the closet fell on him. "Ouch, that was a bad idea," Robin groaned as he tried to crawl out from under the pile of junk. When Robin managed to get out from under the pile of assorted items he started searching through it for the card table. After going through the pile twice and taking three of the chairs from it he sighed. "Well where could the card table have gone to? Cy said he put it back in here." Robin started to go through the junk again, but looked up in defeat. Just then something in the closet caught his eye, the card table. Robin laughed bitterly to himself, 'Of course, it was the only thing that didn't fall out of the closet. That would be my luck.' He took the card table out and leaned it against the wall next to the chairs and forced the junk on the floor back into the closet. "Someone else is putting the table back," Robin said as he carried the table and chairs down the hallway and to the living room.

"There wasn't any food so everyone went to the store to grab some munchies." Robin announced as he walked into the room. Raven jumped at the unexpected voice and fumbled with the glass in her hands. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Robin said as he looked over to Raven. When Robin saw the glass in Raven's hands he dropped the table and chairs and quickly went over to Raven and asked, "You didn't cut yourself did you Raven?"

"No I'm fine Rob, ouch," Raven gasped as she dropped the glass shards into a wastebasket. Raven looked down to her hands and saw a little blood where the glass had cut her right hand.

"Here let me take care of that for you," said the concerned Titan as he walked over to the back of the room to grab a first aid kit. Robin took the kit and sat on the couch motioning for Raven to join him. When she didn't move he walked over to her and grabbed her hand looking carefully at the cut, to make sure she didn't have any glass in it.

"Um Robin, I do have healing powers remember?" Raven asked while pulling her hand away and turning away to hide the fact that she her face was turning red. She brought the cut up to her mouth to clean off the little bit of blood from the wound. Then she focused her powers slightly, there was a pale blue flash and her hand was back to normal. "I don't need you to take care of me Boy Wonder," snapped Raven just as Robin started to say something. "Now close the blinds, set up the table in the middle of the room and get the chairs set around it. I forgot something in my room."

"Sure," Robin sighing dejectedly. "Take your time," he mumbled as he watched Raven storm out of the room.

Raven walked into her room trying to maintain focus. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos, Azareth Metrion Zinthos, Azareth Metrion Zinthos," she muttered while trying to keep her breathing even and calm.

'Why didn't you let him tend your cut?' A voice asked her.

'I don't need him pampering me every time I get a minor injury,' Raven countered.

'No, but letting him take care of you once and a while is nice isn't it? After all no one has really taken care of you since...' The voice trailed off sadly.

'Wait a minute, who are you?' Raven snapped at the voice, trying to change the subject from her mother's death. 'I know all of my emotions when they're speaking to me, and you aren't any of them, are you?'

The voice giggled softly. 'It's about time you ask. I'm love.' Said the happy voice. 'I've always been there but you've ignored me since mother died.'

Raven took a deep breath while trying to block the voice out. 'Should I go visit Nevermore?' she wondered. 'No I just need to meditate for a few minutes, I'll be fine after a little meditation,' the flustered Titan decided. So she sat down in her usual meditation posture and just as she was about to start there was a knock on her door. Ignoring the knock she focused her breathing and started to find her center.

"Raven are you in there?" Called Robin from the other side of the metal door. "You left in a bit of a hurry and I just want to make sure you're ok." He stopped for a minute and listened for any kind of a response. "Raven please let me in," Robin called to her. "Raven open up!" he shouted while pounding on the door again. Raven muttered to herself while getting up and walking to the door.

"What do you want?" Raven growled through the door.

Robin shifted uncomfortably outside the door, and tried to think of something to lighten the mood. 'Come on,' He ordered to himself. 'You've thought of plenty witty banter with the criminals surely you can think of something to lighten the mood here, even if it is Raven.' Shifting uncomfortably he looked at Raven and smiled a little. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry Raven?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Raven sighed at the comment, although she couldn't figure out if it was out of anger at Robin's poor attempt to cheer her up or the fact that she really did want to hear that. 'Regardless of which it is,' Raven thought. 'I don't need him to tell me that.' "Two things Robin;' she growled. "One: you can't see me, and two: I know you're just saying that to humor me. I know I'm not nearly as pretty as a leggy redhead," Raven finished.

'Good one,' Love giggled. 'Now we get to hear why he thinks we're beautiful.' Raven blushed at this and almost opened the door, but stopped just short.

'Maybe Love is right, I mean she wouldn't be here if I wasn't in love with someone would she?' the Goth considered. 'Why shouldn't I open the door then? It would be better if he said it to my face wouldn't it? Maybe he would give me that kiss, if I let him,' she smirked to herself reaching for the lock on the door.

'NO!' Love screamed. 'Keep the air of mystery, that's one of the things Robin likes best about us. If you open the door and pull your hood up he'll think we're cracking.' The feisty emotion insisted.

'Who said I was going to pull my hood up?' Raven replied. 'I was thinking of testing his reaction when he really see my face, and maybe a soft smile.' As she silenced Love, Raven unlocked her door and with a little toss of her head tossed the hood of her cloak off her head. Raven opened the door and gave a dry laugh at Robin's bewildered expression, "Alright, lets hear it."

"Hear what?" Robin asked seeming even more puzzled then ever. Raven scowled at the question, displeased at the question. "You mean you really don't know why I think you're beautiful?" Robin asked astonished that the purple-haired goth didn't think herself beautiful.

Raven scoffed bitterly, suddenly wishing she hadn't taken her hood off so she could turn away and hide a little blush that came to her face. "Next to Starfire I'm not sure how anyone could think I'm beautiful," she said bitterly. 'Well mother might say it, but I know she wouldn't mean it. She never loved me even if she may have said it on the few chances I saw her. After all, who wants a half-demon bastard child?' she thought while trying to ignore what she saw as empty compliments from Robin.

"Rae," Robin protested, "You're very beautiful, your amethyst hair and eyes are amazing. And your pale skin contrasts it perfectly." He whispered as he leaned in closer to Raven, their lips were nearly touching.

Raven started to move in closer and started to whisper, "Robin..." and just as their lips were about to touch

"Hey y'all we're back! Rob, Raven where are you guys?" Cyborg's voice boomed from the stairs. "Don't make me come looking for you two!"


	3. Chapter 3

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story.

(Author Note) Thanks to all my reviewers, and beta readers for the help.

Chapter 3 

"Yo, we're right here" Boy Wonder called while walking down the hall into the common room, Raven with her CD case following a few steps behind. "I was just helping Rae find her CD's she said we would need them for the game.

"Say what? Why would we need your CDs?" Cy asked. "Unless the game's that case."

"We're not playing a video game Cyborg," Raven said, furious about him interrupting her moment with Robin. "We're going to play an _interesting_ game for once," she said glaring coldly at Cy." Its called Dungeons and Dragons. I don't do video games."

"Hey! Wait just a minute!" protested forcefully Cyborg. "I thought you said you were going to play a video game with us. Come on I'll teach you how to play 'Giant Alien Fighting Robots' I was whooping BB at it earlier, so you _know_ its gotta' be easy!"

"Cyborg," Robin interrupted quietly, pulling him aside for a minute, "C'mon man, Raven really wants to do this. She does stuff with us that she doesn't want to all the time, its only fair that we do this for her. C'mon, it will be fun sure it will be fun."

"You two little boys go ahead and fight, I need to finish setting up in the living room," Grumbled the goth girl as she headed off into the living room. "No one enters until I say so, got it?"

"Yeah, we got it dark girl," Cy said disappointedly and gave Robin a sly glance. "Okay, what were you and Raven _really _doing while we were out?" He grinned. "From the way Raven was acting I doubt the _only_ thing you two were doing was setting up."

"Yo, nothing happened," Robin insisted. "She just changed a light bulb and dropped the burnt out one while I was getting some furniture she ordered me to get. She cut herself a little when she was throwing the shards away, and I tried to help her. She just got pissed at me for trying to play doctor. That's all."

Cyborg scrutinized Robin for a minute, trying to find any hint of a lie in his poker face. 'Damn the mask, if it wasn't there I could get a better read on him,' he thought.

"Dude, why would I lie to you? If Raven and I were an item, do you honestly think we would _hide_ it?" Robin countered confidently. 'Why did I almost kiss her then? Why am I still thinking about her? Do I love her? No, we're close friends but that's all. Yeah, it was just an awkward moment that's all.' He reassured himself.

"Sure, if you say so man" Cy said skeptically. "Come on we should give the guys a hand with the snacks. I don't want any Tofu hidden in chips, so watch BB for me." With that they started to the kitchen trying to figure out how not to look like total noobs.

Raven walked into the living room and shook her head disappointedly. 'This is going to take a lot of work,' she thought. 'The atmosphere is lacking everything.' Looking to the CD case in her hands she decided that a little music might go a long way. 'But what kind of music to use,' she wondered. 'Not just any music will do, it has to be eerie, but not aggressive... Iron Maiden, no, Cradle of Filth, not for the opening but maybe later. Blind Guardian, maybe. Nevermore? Possibly,' she decided while flipping through the CDs. After a few moments she decided to put in a mix of modern gothic rock, heavy metal, classical and a few custom CDs into the hundred-disk changer.

"Now for the lighting," the dark beauty whispered. Raven walked over to the lights and grimaced. 'Why don't these lights have a dimmer on them? I'll have to go get some candles,' she decided. "I guess there really isn't much more I can do at the moment. I'll just have to crate the atmosphere for them. I would almost consider using Nevermore for this, but no there would be interruptions. Besides I don't want any of them there more then necessary." Raven muttered

'None of them? But Robin hasn't even been here. I really think you should show him, and soon,' giggled Love. 'Even Hatred wants to meet him; she thinks she'll have a lot in common with him. Hopefully I'll have more in common though. Wouldn't it be wonderful if he loved us too?'

'Who said I even loved Robin?" Raven asked the giggly emotion as she went to her room to get some candles. 'Sure he's handsome, kind, and caring, everything I could want, but I don't love him do I?'

'Why else would have I surfaced? Do you love Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra or Starfire?' Came the question from within Raven's head.

'Beast Boy? No he's too hyperactive and out there, _definitely_ not my type. And Cyborg, he's like a big brother, not a love interest. As for Terra and Starfire, neither of them would be what I was looking for either. Not that I'm saying I couldn't fall for another woman, just not either of those two. She would have to be gentle, loving, basically everything that I would want in a guy, well almost everything,' Raven explained to love. Finally reaching her room she decided to look for some of her non-scented candles and set them on her vanity.

Raven noticed she was just in her normal attire, the cloak, leotard and tights, she wondered if she could use a change. 'Maybe something a little more malevolent,' she decided. 'Ah here, this long dress, and perhaps, yes I'll let them show,' She thought while changing into the tight red and black dress, she focused her powers and laced up the front, corset like part of the dress. Raven took a deep breath and chanted "Azareth Metrion Zinthos." With that quiet chant a pair of dark red demon wings sprouted from her back. "Now for the make-up, some blood red lipstick and black eye shadow." Raven looked at herself in the dress, noticing that her completion was decently pale. "I think I can go without the powder for now," she decided. "And for the final touch, I'll show them my horns," the dark demoness laughed evilly while a pair small demon horns started to come out the top of her head. The dark beauty ran her hands over her head to make sure her horns were only partly hidden in her hair. Finally she grabbed a black choker with a pentagram in the front and a ruby in the center, then a pair of earrings that looked like little black roses with one hand and put them on. When she was finally happy with her appearance she gathered up the candles and went back to the living room.

"Rae, come on open up!" Cy shouted while pounding on the door to the living room. "We aren't getting any younger out here!"

"Dudes what could she _doing_ in there anyway?" Asked Beast Boy while trying to pull Cy away from the door so he wouldn't knock it down. "Why would she need to set up an atmosphere for a game?"

"It's not a video game Beast Boy," Robin stated simply, "She said she was going to play a game with us, and that she 'doesn't do video games'."

"Well then what game are we going to play? We don't have any good board games do we?" BB asked disgustedly. "Not a video game! What could she be thinking? Dudes, it's _not_ a video game? I say we don't even try it, who's with me?"

"Fine, don't play," came Raven's cold voice from around the corner. "I had to go get a few things from my room, close your eyes everyone. Robin in the room, I need help setting up a few last minute things."

"Uh... sure," he said ignoring Cyborg's 'I knew it' chuckle. After he heard Raven come in behind him Robin turned around to see if he could help her with whatever she was carrying. "Ra... you... that... uh... wow." Robin stuttered seeing her new attire.

"Oh, do you like it?" Raven asked innocently as she set the candles down on the table. Raven used her powers to make one of the candles "accidentally" roll off the table. And as Robin walked over to see what he could do to help just as Robin was looking in her direction she bent over to pick the candle up and with an evil smirk gave Boy Wonder a great view of her goods.

"That dress'll cause a lot of trouble Rae," Robin chuckled while trying to keep his eyes from looking up and down her lithe figure. "Now what is it you need me to do?"

"Take half these candles and set them up around the room, don't forget to light them," Raven told him as she picked up her half and spread them around the room, putting them where they caused eerie shadows, or strange glows near the table. Robin watched her do this for a second then did the same with his half. "Ok, that should be it," stated the gothic beauty. "Showtime. Robin go let the others in."

"Sure Raven." Robin said while walking to the door, "Hey, you really look great dressed like that. Any chance I could paint your picture sometime?"

Raven stopped for a second and after cloaking herself in a globe of darkness said in her best evil seductress voice, "We'll see." With that Robin opened the door and ushered in the rest of Titans.


	4. Chapter 4

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story.

(Author Notes) Thanks to all my reviewers and my Beta Readers. Without you this would probably just be another half finished story, unfortunately I'm not that far into it yet.

Chapter 4 

The other Titans walked in slowly, looking curiously at the darkened room. "Yo, where's Raven? Rae you'd better not jump out at us!" Cyborg shouted as he reached for the control to turn on his light.

Robin grabbed Cyborg's arm and whispered, "Cy let it be, she wanted the darkness. You know to tense us up a bit."

"Dude, this looks a summoning from a bad horror flick," commented Beast Boy while looking around

"Sit down," came a malevolent and seductive female voice from within the darkness. A book from the stack hovered onto the table and opened itself up to page 11. The Titans looked around the room to try and find Raven, but were unable due to the darkness. "You will be playing a game called Dungeons and Dragons. To start you must first create your own character."

"Wait, so we get to be other people? Cool!" exclaimed Terra who was walking slowly over to the round table in the middle of the room

The voice continued although considerably more irritated, "These pages have the various races available to you on them, look through and pick the one you want to be. Then you must also pick a character class. Try to read carefully enough so you don't have to ask any stupid questions."

"Alright dudes, who reads it first? I think since yours truly has played the most games in his life I should look first since I can obviously make the best choice," said Beast Boy while sitting down between Terra and Starfire. "Rae, turn on the lights so we can read it though."

Raven's voice came through the darkness again seriously agitated. "There should be easily enough light for you to read it, if not then just grab a candle."

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire's happy voice chirped. "I am able to read in this darkness, shall I read it aloud to you? It would be most beneficial for all of us."

Cyborg reached for the book still in Beast Boy's grasp, "Hey, I can read in the dark too. Besides _anything_ I pick it will be at least ten times better then whatever stupid thing you would pick." The room started to glow black as Beast Boy and Cyborg started to fight.

Robin cleared his throat, "Guys, cut it out!" he snapped to BB and Cy; then gazed into the darkness and suggested, "Raven, why don't you explain the differences to us so those two stop their bickering."

An audible sigh was heard from somewhere within the room, "Fine, but only if all of you _shut up_!" She growled forcefully at the other Titans "There are seven races, Humans, Half-Elves, Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, Halflings, and Half-Orcs. Humans live shorter lives then any of the other species, but learn quicker. They are the average race and do well in all classes. Elves are more dexterous then humans, but considerably less hearty. They also have keener senses and are more in touch with nature. Elves are best as Druids, Rangers and Spellcasters. Half-Elves are Half-Human and Half-Elf, they are about as quick and tough as Humans, but they are do have slightly enhanced senses. They also are very adept at dealing with Humans and Elves because they are usually scorned from both species they have to be able to persuade others enough to let them stay. Like humans they're good at all classes. Dwarves usually live in underground mines. They are much tougher than Humans, but aren't very good at social interactions. They make good Fighters and Clerics. Gnomes are closely related to Dwarves and are also much tougher then the average Human. They are much smaller though, between three and four feet tall (about 1 and 1.3 meters), thus they aren't as strong. Halflings are even smaller then Gnomes, only about 3 feet tall (roughly 1 meter), they use their size to their advantage and are naturally very agile, but again not as strong. The final ones are Half-Orcs, these are even more scorned from society then Half-Elves, and usually follow their Orcish roots more then their Human ones. They are very large at between 6 and 7 feet tall (2 and 2.3 meters give or take), and very strong. They are usually very stupid though, and are usually hated by Humans and Orcs alike.

"You have 11 class choices, Barbarian, Bard, Cleric, Druid, Fighter, Monk, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Sorcerer and Wizard. Barbarians are warriors that rely on brute strength and ferocity to win a battle. Bards are musicians that can weave magic with their songs and legends. Clerics are divine spellcasters that are granted powers by the gods; they are able warriors and healers. Druids use divine magic that comes from nature, they have some fighting ability and can transform into animals. Fighters are warriors that can use a stunning array of weapons and tactics to bring down their enemies. Monks are religious masters of martial arts that try to better themselves and transgress their human boundaries. A paladin is a divine warrior that uses god granted powers to defeat all evildoers. Rangers are cunning warriors of the wilderness that can track and survive in the wilderness for days. Rogues are thieves and assassins; they can pick locks, find traps and also down unsuspecting enemies with a stealth and guile. Sorcerers are magic users with inborn magic power, and the ability to cast many spells a day, but they don't have a large variety of spells. Wizards are spellcasters that study magic and all its aspects, because of this they must get their spells from books, but often have a great variety.

"Now decide what you want to be then I'll explain the rest of the character creation process to you," concluded Raven. She walked over to the large pile of books and took out one of two folders then removed 5 sheets of paper from them and levitated one to each of the other Titans.

(Author Note: Due to the length and detail of creating characters I'm not going to go into it. I would need at least another 2 chapters and I would rather get into the game so I'm just going to describe what they ended up with and why. If you want to know more about character creation and how I had the Titans create their characters send me an email.)

Robin: a Human Wizard. He decided to let someone else be the leader this time and go with something different from his normal melee combat style.

Strength:13, Dexterity:15, Constitution:13, Intelligence:17, Wisdom:10, Charisma:10

Beast Boy: an Elven Druid. BB wanted to be able to keep his "awesome" transforming abilities, plus he didn't want to be a human because it's "lame" being normal.

Strength:10, Dexterity:12, Constitution:13, Intelligence:12, Wisdom:16, Charisma:12

Cyborg: a Dwarven Fighter. He wanted to be a tough up close combatant that didn't care about social grace so that was, and decided a perfect fit.

Strength:16, Dexterity:13, Constitution:18, Intelligence:10, Wisdom:12, Charisma:8

Starfire: Half-Elven Bard. Star wanted to be able to sing to encourage her teammates, plus Half-Elves sounded as close to a Tamaranian as any of the races.

Strength:12, Dexterity:13, Constitution:12, Intelligance:13, Wisdom:11, Charisma:17

Terra: Halfling rogue. She wanted to be able to take advantage of the situation as best she could, and be able to spy on others to get the appropriate information to those who would pay for it, thus a halfling rouge was an obvious choice.

Strength:12, Dexterity:17, Constitution:12, Intelligance:14, Wisdom:10 Charisma:14

Raven is the Dungeon Master, Game Master, Storyteller, whatever you want to use for her title. The DM controls everything in the world; she is every character besides the Player Characters. Raven controls everything from the weather to soil content to the gods themselves. Her word is the final say in anything, even if the Players have the ability to do something if she doesn't want them to they can't. She can bend or break the rules whenever she wants, but is expected to only if its necessary to forward the plot of the game.

Now I'll return you to the story just as the Titans are naming their characters. (Which would be probably 3 chapters later if I went into the details of character creation.)

"Now all that's left for you to do is name your characters," grumbled an exhausted Raven. "Give them any name you want, but pages 11-20 in the PHB have suggested names for your characters."

"Friend Raven, must we use the names in the Book of Players Hands? Can I not give her my name?" asked Starfire while flipping through the Players Handbook.

"Starfire, you will _not_ give her your name. This character is _not_ supposed to be you, its a fictional character!" hissed the still concealed goth. "You can give her any name you like that isn't yours."

"Perhaps I shall name her Raven..." Starfire said while trailing off into thought. Beast Boy instantly grabbed the book from Star and squinted at it to try and read some of the elven names.

"Dude, how do you pronounce these things, Tharivel? What kind of a name is that, sounds like some weird planet," chuckled BB while looking through the book. "Dude the Gnome names are even more messed up, Zook. Who the hell would name their kid Zook!" laughed Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, just find a name and pass the book on," Robin said while Terra grabbed BB's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Yes," interjected Raven. "I would like to start sometime before the end of the century. Now pick a name Beast Boy or I'll give you one." She commanded as the book in Beast Boy's hands started to glow black

"Yikes!" Beast Boy shouted. "Alright already, I'll call him Ivellios Amastacia." He gave a look of defeat and then dejectedly handed the book to Terra.

"Thanks BB, but I don't need the book," she said handing it across the table to Cy. "I'm just going to name my character Sapphire."

"Sapphire?" Beast Boy remarked "Dude that sounds like a stripper name!"

"Tell you what BB, a little later I'll show you why," giggled Terra as she winked suggestively at Beast Boy.

"Yes Friend Terra, show us all why you wish to be called that name!" begged the clueless redhead. "I'm sure that we would all like to see more of your talents, right friends? Friends?" Star asked as she saw the others looking away and was oblivious to Terra and Beast Boy's blushing.

"Um, Star," Robin finally said. "I think it would be best if just Beast Boy knew about that, we all have to have our little secrets." Robin didn't realize when he said that he started to turn red. 'Like what happened with Raven earlier,' he thought to himself.

"Oh, ok." Star said disappointedly "Oh but may I name my character now? I wish to be called T'kolra. It is a traditional song of happiness and friendship on Tamaran. May I name my character this?"

A heavy sigh came from the darkness in the direction of the CD player, and Raven's said, "Fine Star, your name is T'klora. Cyborg, how about you?" asked Raven while setting up one of the CDs for the start of the game.

"Um, well I guess I'll just randomly pick two names." Cyborg said as he closed his eyes and pointed to one of the first names with his left hand and one of the clan names with his right. "I guess I'm Rurik... Ungart."

Raven shook her head in the darkness at how Cy picked his name. 'At least he hurried up though,' she thought. "And you Robin?"

"Yeah, I'm Vincent," Robin replied quickly. Hoping to get this over with so finally start the game.

'Finally,' Raven thought. "Is everyone ready finally?" When she didn't hear anyone speak up she decided that it was finally time to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story.

(Author Notes) If you know any of the references go ahead and say where they're from in a review or in an email. If you get some of them good for you, and if you get all of the ones I put in intentionally well... that says something, I'm not sure if it says something good or bad, but it definitely says something. Also I have gotten a few reviews and emails asking if I was planning on making this an actual game, please note the Disclaimer. I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply. I am making most of my characters follow the rules so if I can't do what you want because of the rules I'm sorry, CloudedDragon, unfortunately to be able to do what you want your OC to do she would have to be a Druid, email me if you want me to make you a Druid or keep you as a Paladin.

Chapter 5 

Raven sat down at her chair and pressed the remote for the stereo, the machine whirred to find the right disk, and started to play a quiet, eerie song.

_If you are near to the dark I will tell you 'bout the sun, _

_You are here no escape from my visions of the world, _

_You will cry all alone but it does not mean a thing to me_.

"Now," started Raven speaking above the quiet music. "Describe your characters what they're dressed in, their skin, hair, and eye colors and any distinguishing features they may have. Cyborg, you first," finished the Raven. She took a breath and relaxed, for the first time this evening she finally felt like she was in control of the situation.

"Alright, my dude is dressed in..." started Cyborg, but got cut off quickly by Beast Boy.

"Hey! Someone forgot the snacks!" BB interrupted shooting an angry glare at Cyborg. "And you were supposed to get them."

"Just a sec man, I'll get them right after I'm done with this, k?" Cy breathed quickly. "Now where was I?" he turned back to Raven to try to continue from where he started.

"No way! Dude just go and get them. It'll only take a sec, besides I'll go while you get them." Beast Boy insisted, while walking over to pull Cyborg from his chair.

"Yes I too would like to partake of our various snacks and candies," chirped Starfire from her seat. "Plus did you not say 'what is a game without a nice big bag of chips?' "

"Yeah, fine." Cy muttered as he stood up and shook Beast Boy off. "But one of y'all has to help me bring all the food. And no not you BB, I don't want any of your tofu in the chips!" Cy accused, as Beast Boy was about to volunteer for just that reason.

"Cy!" Beast Boy replied in a very fake insulted voice. "You know I wouldn't put any tofu in the chips, I'm hurt that you would even suggest that. Don't you think better of me then that?"

"No, I don't! But just come on. I'm keeping my eye on you though tofu boy." Cy remarked forcefully, grabbing BB and pulling him into the kitchen.

"Dude, where's the Mountain Dew?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg was grabbing a bowl of chips and dip.

Sighing, Cyborg stated simply, "In the fridge duh!"

"Can I have a Mountain Dew," BB asked Cy, agitating him even more.

"Yes! You can have a Mountain Dew! Just go get it!" Cyborg yelled at the hyper Titan. He took one last look around to see if he could find anything else he needed to grab, and decided the chips and dip, corn chips and salsa, and bowl of candy that he already had was enough for now.

"I'm getting a soda, does anyone else want one!" Beast Boy shouted out the door as Cyborg left with his snacks in hand. He decided just to grab a couple of the six packs they bought earlier, one of Mountain Dew, one Pepsi, and one Diet Pepsi. Beast Boy walked back into the living room and handed out a pop to everyone except Raven, who levitated a cup of tea from the corner of the room into her cloud of darkness. "Alright dudes, time for you to hear about how awesome Ivellios looks," he said hoping that Raven forgot that she told Cyborg to go first.

"Hey! I was supposed to go first! Just for that you should go last," protested Cy while dipping a corn chip into the large bowl of salsa. "Non-tofuy goodness," he said just to irk Beast Boy as he ate the chip.

"Stop it _now_!" insisted Raven. "Just to keep you two fighting senselessly; Terra you're directly to my right so you go first, then go around the table until you get to Robin."

"Sure," Terra agreed happily. "Sapphire walks down the road slowly, at about 3 feet tall she has a fair completion, short brown hair, with a pair of bright sapphire eyes. She's wearing nondescript brown leather armor, with a short bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, with an ornate short sword at her hip."

Raven nodded as Terra concluded her quick description, and cleared her throat so Beast Boy would start paying attention and realize it was his turn to describe his character. "Oh right," BB said. "Now prepare to hear about the Amazing Ivellios," he said confidently. "You see a 5 foot tall elven figure walking towards you. As he approaches you can see his sandy brown hair and his tan completion. He walks with an air of confidence in his toughened animal hide armor. When he gets to within about 10 feet of you his bright green eyes shine happily, and you can see the ever-present smile on his face. Scimitar in hand he strides confidently past."

"Starfire, your turn." Raven said quietly fearing what Star would have to say. 'Just let her be quiet,' Raven prayed quietly.

"YAY!" Star squealed loudly. "T'KLORAISVERYTALLWITHLONGFLOWING..." She trailed off when she saw a pair of glowing amethyst eyes from within the darkness. "Eep," Starfire cringed when she saw the glow from the shadows Raven concealed herself in. Star took a calming breath and whispered, "Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet, tranquility. May I try again friend Raven?" when the amethyst glow subsided she decided she should start over again. Starfire took one last calming breath and began slowly, "T'klora is very tall, with long flowing blonde hair. Her blue eyes sparkle like the sea, and her tan skin shimmers in the sunlight. She always wears colorful clothing, with her leather armor under it. She always has a happy smile on her face and her harp in hand and is ready to play a joyous song for her friends. She tries not to fight, but when she must she fights with her crossbow and light mace."

"Oh yeah! My turn," Cy proclaimed. "Alright y'all, my dude clad in shining plate armor, that is polished to perfection. His great axe has a few stains on it from the heads of the enemies he's cut off with it, but it's still razor sharp. He has dark red hair, and a beard that's goes down to his waist. He's very gruff and rude to everyone, even his friends. He had dark brown skin and same goes for the eyes. He's always ready and eager for a fight."

"Hm," Raven muttered from her shadow. "And Robin it's your turn. Then we'll finally be able to start."

Robin nodded solemnly and took a moment to think about Vincent. He took a cleansing breath and began in a considerably deeper and more malevolent voice, "I am Vincent. I'm wearing jet-black robes with blood red trim and magical runes. The robes match my hair color, and the trim matches that of my eyes. I also have a black cloak with the design of large a bloody red pentagram on the back. I carry an ornate ironwood staff with a crystal set on the top. I almost always seem cold and uncaring. I do have a soft spot for those in genuine need, but I try not to let it show. I love appearing malevolent, but try not to be vain about it. I am hardly ever animated, although when I cast my spells I suddenly shoot to life, almost as if possessed. I enjoy the night and dark weather; because of this my skin is almost bone white, in direct contrast to my hair. I don't like showing my face, so I pull the hood of my cloak down and make sure it shadows my face, all except a unnatural red glow my eyes have from a spell gone wrong years ago. I am Vincent, approach me if you _dare_," he hissed. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock, Raven was almost shocked enough to lose control her cloak of darkness and let it drop, but she managed to regain control at the last second.

"Now that we're finally ready to begin..." Raven began while causing the darkness to fade. After a few seconds her silhouette formed for the other Titans to see. Terra was the only one taken aback by the wings on Raven's figure, "I am the Dungeon Master, and I control everything in the world." Raven reverted to her normal voice and began; "I'm going to say this in my normal voice so you know how serious I am. As the DM, I encourage you to - from time to time and always in a respectful manner, and with the complete knowledge that my decision is final - to question my logic. If you're unconvinced a particular ruling I've made is the wisest, tell me so. And I will promise you, right here and now, no subject will be taboo... except the subject that you were just about to bring up Terra."

Changing back to her evil seductress voice Raven began "It's the middle of the night, and the sky is very dark. It's very cloudy and none of the stars or even the moon can break through the thick cloud cover. There is a bright glow off the horizon to the North, obviously not the sun since it's to the North. As you continue you see a large plume of smoke coming from the same area the glow is from. After you walk towards the glow for about ten minutes the wind picks up and without warning it starts to pour rain top of you. At about this time you see that the glow is coming from a town in the distance, and it appears to be burning. One solitary figure comes from the direction of the blaze. It appears to be a young woman wearing a tattered and torn cloak. When she notices your group she starts to run directly to you. As soon as she gets close enough to make out what each of you are wearing and what you look like the figure runs directly to Vincent. She grabs onto his cloak and throws herself to his feet sobbing quietly, 'Please help me,' she says. I don't have anywhere else to turn, please m'lord please help me."


	6. Chapter 6

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story.

(Author Note) I have gotten a few reviews and emails asking if I was planning on making this an actual game, please note the Disclaimer. I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply. I am making most of my characters follow the rules so if I can't do what you want because of the rules I'm sorry.

"Out of character"

"_In character_"

Chapter 6 

"Yo, why'd she run to Robin, I'm way better looking then he is!" Beast Boy protested. "I've got the higher, Cha... Cha... Looks thingy she should be running to me."

Terra nudged Beast Boy and whispered quietly. "Keep in character BB, remember you're Ivellios now. So let Raven do her thing."

Raven ignored Beast Boy's comments and began again as the girl "_'Please m'lord, a demon is killing everyone in the town, I barely escaped with my life'_ She sobs at your feet. It's obvious that she's physically exhausted, although she seems very together for someone who has just seen an entire town destroyed. Now that she's within the range of your torch you can see that her tattered cloak is dark blue and several long strands her wet, black hair out of the cloak. Her face, however, is still hidden within the darkness and shadow."

"'_What's wrong m'lady?_' " Robin asked as Vincent. "_'Who are you, and how can I help you?'_ I'll grab her arm and try to guide her gently up so she's off the soaked ground and standing at eye level."

"'_Hey what do you mean you will help her?'_ "Rurik/Cyborg interjected, " _'we're a team here right, what gives you the right to decide if we help her or not?'_ "

Raven began again in the girl's soft voice; "The girl dexterously turns so Vincent's soft tug instead moves her back to hide inside his cloak to hide from everyone. She is softly sobbing and shivering from the cold rain, and her fear_. 'I, I'm Arachne m'lord.'_ She says looking up to Vincent, _'Please m'lord you must help me, there's a demon attacking the village and I can't fight back.' _"

"T'klora wishes to add her thoughts," Starfire chirps happily. "May I friend Raven?"

"Star, you can say whatever you like, but you have to make sure it's something your character would say," the shadowed goth growled in her normal voice.

"'_Why do we not help her Cy...'_ "Starfire started, but caught a glare from the other Titans. "_'Rurik, why don't you wish to help her?'_ I will ask him."

"'_Yo why should we help her? For all we know she could be controlling that demon back there.'_ "Cy accused firmly. When Raven heard this she shrunk back in her seat, but only Robin noticed the slight shift in the darkness.

As soon as Raven shrunk back in her seat Robin considered what Raven told him earlier. "_'I don't think she's the one controlling demons, if she had summoned them and lost control she would be back fighting them off, not running off.'_ I say as I lean down to tuck my cloak around Arachne to warm her a little. As I do this I try to get a glance of her face, and whisper quietly to her, _'Don't worry m'lady Rurik'll help you, he just doesn't like agreeing with me.'_ "

"'_Thank you m'lord'_ she whispers back to you, still hiding inside your cloak as much as possible. The rain starts down even heavier and there's a bright flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder." When Raven says that she presses a button with her powers and flashes the lights in the room, the other five Titans jump slightly as the flash. "With the thunder Arachne tries to hide more into Vincent's cloak."

"'_I'm with Vincent, we have to help her. If there are demons there could be a good profit in it. Demon parts are very valuable. We could make tons of money from selling the parts on the black market,'_ " Terra/Sapphire interjected. "I'll try to help coax Arachne out from Vincent's cloak."

"'_If we are all in agreement then we should go to the town with haste,'_ "T'klora said.

"'_Fine,'_ Rurik sighs and glares harshly at Arachne_. 'But don't think this means I trust you, got it?'_ I'll urge everyone so we can get this over with, and I'll keep a close eye on Vincent and Arachne," Cyborg growled.

"It's about a 20 minute walk to the town. On the way Arachne explains to you that a wizard that lived in the city summoned the demon, but wasn't able to control it. She claims the town guard, headed by the paladin Natora, worked with the wizard and his apprentices, but the demon was able to call his minions forth from the abyss and wreak havoc on the city before they could try to restrain it. About 10 minutes into the journey you can see the town off the horizon burning, and hear shrieks of terror from the citizens. The rain is putting some of the fire out, but it's also causing a thick veil of smoke and steam to prevent you from seeing anything in the city other then the burning buildings," Raven described. "When you finally reach the town you're met by a few ragged and injured guards."

" _'Help us,'_ they say raggedly. The guards are all bleeding heavily from several claw marks on their chests that managed to pierce their studded leather armor." Raven says to the enthralled Titans. "The guards collapse to the ground, and just as they do a group of 6 demons emerges from the thick plumes of smoke. Three of them are squat creatures; they're almost entirely hairless with sick pale flesh, and a blubbery body. Their arms are as long as their legs reaching down to the ground, and their mouths are filled with small fangs. The other three are tiny humanoid shaped creatures with bat wings, and spiked horns. It has long and thin limbs with sharp looking claws. Warts and pustules cover its pale greenish skin."

"Everyone roll your initiative," Raven commanded as she rolled seven twenty sided dice behind her cardboard screen and wrote down six of the numbers. With her powers she took several pewter figurines from the second bag and set them on the table, each one looked like one of the characters. The figure representing Rurik was in front, Sapphire and T'klora on his flanks and slightly behind. Just behind them and a little closer together were Vincent and Arachne. In the back was Ivellos. On the other side of the table Raven put six figures representing the demons, and set them randomly across her area of the table.

"What did everyone roll? Remember to add your Dexterity mod, and if you got improved initiative." Raven looked at her dice as the others started to rattle of their numbers. 'Hm, the Quasits got a 10, 20, and a 14. The Dretches have 11, 13, and 19,' Raven thought. She flipped through a few pages of the book next to her, the Monster Manual and saw that the Quasits got a plus 7 to their roll. 'Damn I will have to play them down a bit, especially with their poison,' grimaced the dark beauty. While doing this she wrote down the random numbers the other Titans had gotten, a total of 16 for Vincent, 22 for Sapphire, T'klora got a 4 as well as Rurik, Ivellos got a 9, and Arachne got a 10. She quickly wrote on her paper Q1, Q2, S, D1, Q3, V, D2, D3, A and I. "T'klora, Rurik, roll again, and tell me the number without your modifiers," Raven commanded.

"I have gotten a 1 friend Raven, am I correct in assuming that isn't good," Starfire queried while looking at her twenty sided die.

"Right T'klora a 1 is the worst you could have gotten. Cyborg what did you roll?" Raven asked and looked at him. 'The Quasit are probably going to go after Vincent and Arachne, damn and those are the two that I can't afford to have rerolled. Well hopefully they can protect themselves,' she thought idly.

"Booyah. I got a 15," Cyborg clapped loudly. "Looks like I beat you Star! Wait what was that roll for anyway?"

"It means that Rurik goes second to last and T'klora goes last." Raven growled. Now the true test was about to begin, if they could handle themselves in their first battle they might be have a shot after all. "First to move is one of my demons. One of the flying demons will fly towards Rurik." Raven rolled a twenty-sided die behind her cardboard screen and looks at a paper with the statistics of the Titan's characters on it. Her roll, an 18, with the monsters 3 it was high enough with her demon's attack bonus to have a successful attack on Cy's character.

"With a loud shriek the demon will dive down at Rurik and his sharp claws strike against your armor piercing your shoulder plate and scraping against your flesh before flying behind you. Make a fortitude save," Raven commanded while moving a pewter figure across the table and behind Rurik. Cyborg rolled the twenty-sided die, and added his fortitude save, 6, to his roll. "You also get a 4 against the poison since you're a dwarf. What did you get?" the silhouetted DM asked.

"Um, with the bonuses I got a 25. That's good right?" Cyborg asked more to himself then Raven.

"Ok, you don't feel any ill-effects from the claw's gashes. You do, however, feel the blood oozing from your shoulder, you take 2 HP of damage." Raven said as she moved another figurine around circling behind the team. "Sapphire your turn," she said.

"Great!" Terra exclaimed. "I'm going to step to the side of Rurik and shoot my bow at one of the ugly bipedal things standing across from us," Terra announced. She picked up her twenty-sided die and rolled. "Yes! 20. Critical hit, right?" The blonde shouted triumphantly.

"You have to roll again, if you get another successful hit on the creature then yes it's a critical." Raven explained to the excited blonde. Terra rolled again and got a 15.

"Lessee 15, with my 1 for being level 2, and my 3 for dex, is a 19 enough?" She asked Raven.

"Yes. Roll your damage, remember since it's a critical roll the d6 3 times not once." Raven said in a very monotonous tone.

"Right, a 3, a 4, and a 1," Terra said as she rolled her dice. "That's 8 points of damage."

"Alright Terra! It should be hurting after that one. You're the best." Beast Boy cheered. But stopped when a chuckle was heard from Raven's direction.

"Your attack hits the demon square in what you assume to be the chest. It lets out a loud shriek as the arrow flies into it. Blood starts to ooze from it, but quickly stops. It appears that the wound is regenerating." (A/N demons don't have regeneration, but resistance to non-magical weapons, so it does damage and for every hit 5 of the points appear to regenerate.) Raven described in a particularly gruesome voice. "My turn..."


	7. Chapter 7

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora and Saorise, although you don't get to know Saorise's name in this chapter.

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply. I am making most of my characters follow the rules so if I can't do what you want because of the rules I'm sorry. I need a few evil characters, the general of the evil demon army, and the demon king's mistress.

The Titan's Characters

Robin Vincent, human Wizard

Cyborg Rurik, Dwarven fighter

BB Ivellos, Elven Druid

Terra Sapphire, Halfling rouge

Starfire T'klora, Half-Elven bard

Raven primarily Arachne, half-demon sorceress; but she controls everyone else too

This chapter is from the perspectives of the Titan's Characters not the Titans themselves. I'm only doing it this way so I don't have to deal with explaining all the dice rolls.

Chapter 7

The first dretch lumbered slowly closer to the group of adventurers as fast as it could. However it was too slow to get to the close very close. Vincent reacted quickly and canted "Va'duel S'leno Samat'ska." A bolt of white magic shot forth from his right hand, hitting the ugly demon squarely in the chest. The creature stumbled from the force of the magical attack, but it quickly regained composure and poised itself to charge.

As this was happening the third Quasit shrieked loudly and hovered above the six adventurers. As it screamed loudly the adventurers felt a wave of fear overcome them. Arachne saw this and muttered the same words Vincent did, "Va'duel S'leno Samat'ska." A bolt of magic shot forth from her right hand as well. Her black bolt intercepted the demon square in the chest, causing it to fall to the ground from the force of the magical attack.

Ivellos was still recovering from the fear as the two other dretches circled around the back of the adventurers and growled fiercely. They stood for a moment surveying their prey, deciding how to best attack. Rurik seeing this charged up to the injured demon directly in front of him and swung his axe fiercely. The powerful attack managed to slice off one of the demon's hideous arms, and make his black blood spill all over the wet ground.

T'klora, saw the chaos around her, started singing an epic ballad in an attempt to bolster her comrades. Her sweet voice invigorated all of her companions within hearing range of her, which in pitched battle was about 30 feet.

Without warning came, from the shadows, an arrow, piercing the winged demons that had flown behind the adventurers. The arrow went flew directly into the creature's head causing it to fall to the ground immobilized. The wound wasn't able to regenerate from the arrow and it lay on the ground bleeding. As this happened a figure ran forth from the fray in the city.

The figure was a plate-clad female, entirely encased in armor, and she brandished a large two-handed sword. She shouted a tribute to her god before bringing the sword down into the flesh of one of the humanoid demons that appeared to be approaching T'klora. The demon turned immediately to the armored female and tried to bring his claws down onto her head, but with a quick sidestep the woman moved away and the demon's claws instead hitting the air and overbalanced the creature; causing it to fall face first into the dirt at the woman's feet. Without missing a beat the woman took up her sword and stabbed the creature in the head finishing it off with her magical sword.

With the confusion Sapphire decided to slink away from her group, and drew another arrow from her quiver. She looked around the battlefield and saw that one of the uninjured quasit was preparing to dive bomb Vincent and Arachne. She let lose her arrow, but it was a split second late. The demon had already swooped under her arrow's trajectory and bared its teeth at Vincent. He wasn't able to react in time and the demon's teeth sunk into his right arm, causing a gush of blood. Drips of a green venom mingled with the blood on Vincent's arm as he clutched the injury. The Quasit saw that the battle was lost however, and decided not to be as stupid as its brethren. It instantly shot off above the heads of the adventurers and flew back towards the fray in the city where he could find easier prey.

The dretch in front of Rurik finally managed to regain composure enough to strike. It lunged at Rurik with its remaining claw, but Rurik saw the attack coming before it could be launched and swung his axe up lopping off the demon's remaining claw before it could come into contact with his armor. This appeared to be the last bit of injury the creature could take, because after his arm was severed he fell to the ground bleeding to death.

The other Dretch also saw that the battle had been lost, and ran off away from the city. He didn't run fast enough though because another arrow shot out of the shadows and drove directly into his back, entering his ribs and piercing his heart. The creature instantly fell to the ground dead.

"Hail and well met," came a gruff female voice from the woman clad in plate. "Thank you for your help against the foul demons. I believe this is the last of them. All that's left is for the town guard to wipe the last few demons out of the city." The woman took her helmet off to reveal a tanned face, with soft beautiful features, very long black hair, and aqua colored eyes. She stuck her sword in the ground and wiped the purplish demon blood off of it, "I'm Natora, Paladin of Tyr. Sorry about the mess, the damn wizards can't ever seem to get anything right. I don't trust their magic; they dabble too much into what they shouldn't. Well for all its worth, " she continued and bowed respectfully to the group of adventurers, "Welcome to Nibelheim." She surveyed the group suspiciously, but lead them into town.

"So, how did a babe like you get such a rotten profession as this?" Ivellos slyly asked Natora on the way into town.

Natora sighed softly, ignoring the fact that the elf was obviously hitting on her. "I was called into duty when I was young. One day while I was playing in the woods a pack of wolves surrounded me, I screamed for help. Luckily a man heard and rushed to my rescue, he was also a Paladin of Tyr. I asked him what I could do to repay him for his help, but he just said that I had to be a good little girl and more careful. When I got back to town I asked my parents what the symbol on his shield was, and they told me it was the symbol of Tyr. I begged them to let me be like that brave man, but they wouldn't for several years. When I turned 15 they finally saw there wasn't anything they could do to stop me from leaving, so they gave me their blessing and sent me off to the nearest temple where I could study to be come a Paladin. I've been serving Tyr ever since."

About an hour, and several demons later, "Um, Natora," Arachne said. "Thank you for your help but I believe we can find our way from here."

"Aren't you new to this town?" she queried while eyeing the hooded girl suspiciously. "Never mind, I have business to attend to anyway. Be careful there might still be some demons around." With that Natora walked out the door and went to reorganize what was left of the town guard.

After inspecting the empty inn they decided there wasn't anything useful in it. Upon exiting the inn a figure dropped from the rooftop and pointed an arrow right between Arachne's eyes from so close it was almost touching her skin. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, demon bitch," The female voice demanded fiercely. The woman was a half-elf, dressed in a brown tunic, dark brown leather pants, and a pair of short swords gleamed at her hips. She stared down Arachne with her cold gray eyes. The half-elf quickly glanced to the Arachne's companions and hissed, "None of you move or she gets it!"

"What do you want with our new friend?" T'klora insisted. "She has done nothing to you has she?"

"Done nothing! She is the reason the demons attacked the town! She's the reason I was a slave for the first 18 years of my life!" The woman yelled furiously. All the while her grip on the arrow tightened and she prepared to shoot the arrow right into Arachne's head. "The demon that lead attack the village was her _father_," the voice persisted. "She's an evil half-demon bastard, and shouldn't even be allowed to live. She's an abomination to her human mother, and just a toy to her father."

Arachne sighed softly and started to cry from the painful words, "Kill me if you must then. It's probably better if I'm dead anyway."

"Hold up!" Rurik shouted. "I don't trust her one bit, but isn't there some other way to solve this then by killing her? She did help kill the demons that attacked us after all."

The woman scoffed at Rurik, "And who do you think shot those arrows that saved all your lives? Then again you were probably so busy _trying_ to fight you didn't even realize I saved you."

"Drop the bow," Vincent's voice insisted from Arachne's side. With the words of protection Arachne took a quivering breath and stopped crying. "She said she didn't summon the demons! You should at least hear her out."

As Vincent was speaking Sapphire decided to take matters into her own hands. She quietly disappeared into the shadows and snuck up behind the half-elven woman. Quietly and swiftly she took the short swords from their sheaths and pressed them into the half-elf's back. "Put down the bow, or you'll die before you get the arrow off," the halfling insisted. "Now!"

Slowly the woman took the arrow from her bow and put it back into her quiver. "Don't you understand?" she insisted. "This woman is a half-demon, she's responsible for the attack on the town. It's her father's minions that attacked."

"Is this true?" Rurik asked. "Are the demons servants of your father?"

Arachne shied back at the question, stepping behind Vincent again. "We-well they _are_ my father's minions," She said. "But I never wanted them to come here. I didn't summon them I swear," Arachne added quickly. She started to cry again softly, "I didn't mean for this to happen any of it. It, it was an accident, my, my father somehow was able to jump into the summoning portal instead of the demon he was trying to summon. He..."

"Who?" Ivellos asked forcefully. "Who did the summoning? If you didn't who did?" He said as he was walking up menacingly to Vincent and the half-demon girl who was desperately trying to hide behind him.

"He's and elven wizard, Naryldor Xilosant. He was trying to summon one of my father's lieutenant's, but somehow my father managed to enter the portal instead." She sobbed softly. "I didn't know he could do that. I just want to know how to get rid of my father for good. Please don't kill me, please," Arachne begged, while falling to her knees continued to cry.

"Don't worry," Vincent said. "Everything will be fine, just bring us to see Naryldor and we'll straighten this all out. Ok everyone?" He asked while trying to help Arachne up. "Oh, and before I forget," he said turning to the half-elf while still helping Arachne. "I'm Vincent, these are Sapphire, T'klora, Rurik, and Ivellos. It's a pleasure to meet you." Vincent said while pointing with his free arm to the others when he said their name. When Arachne finally stood up Vincent started to take a step, but as soon as his foot came off the ground he weakened and collapsed forward.

"Vincent..." Everyone shouted, but it was too late the poison had gotten to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora and Saorise, although you don't get to know Saorise's name in this chapter.

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply.

Also for you artists out there, I can't draw, so if you feel like doing a picture for this story feel free, just email it to me too. Don't feel obligated to make a pic for the story though.

There was one reference in the last chapter, see if you can find it and there's at least on in this chapter. Plus I inserted my DD character Naryldor Xilosant. If you knew him on NWN send me an email saying who you were and how you knew me.

Thanks to Ajido for pointing out some errors I made while uploading and editing my stories.

Chapter 8 

Raven glanced over at the clock she left on behind her. "Well that's enough for tonight. We can continue some other time," she said

"What! NO way! It was just getting fun," Beast Boy protested. "If you're going to have us play a not-video game then you should at least continue until the end. What, are you just trying to torture me?"

Raven smirked slightly, though no one could see it as she was still silhouetted. "Well now that you mention it," she said. "But it's one o-clock in the morning and I'm getting tired, if you want to try to continue without me be my guest, but I'm going to bed." With that Raven levitated her books, dice and figures putting them back in order, and started to walk out the room. "Robin, would you get the candles for me?" she asked while leaving the room.

"Where..." Robin said, but it was too late. Raven had already left for her bedroom, leaving everyone else to clean up what was left. "BB Terra, you two clean up what's left of the snacks. Cyborg you put the card tables back. Star, get the lights," He commanded. "I want to get to bed as soon as possible. We haven't had an emergency for almost 2 weeks so I want everyone to be up by 9:00 AM for training." The other Titans grumbled as they went around doing their various jobs and went to bed while Robin slowly cleaned up the wax puddles.

'The only reason I want to hurry is so I can bring these back to her room,' Robin thought to himself. 'But why do I want to see Raven so badly? It must be that dress, I just want to paint her portrait in that dress, that's all.' Robin convinced himself as he walked out of the living room and towards Raven's bedroom.

Raven walked into her room sighing in relief. 'I managed to get out of there without having to take my silhouette down,' she thought to herself. 'Robin was right it would definitely cause issues of any of the others saw me in this.'

'Oh, but we look so good in it," a sultry voice insisted while Raven was taking her dress off. 'I'm glad I made you buy it, although you should wear it more often. It would be fun to watch guys stare like Boy Wonder did... Speaking of Robin, he should be here any minute,' the voice whispered.

While rummaging through her dresser drawers, Raven shook her head and wondered how many of her emotions she didn't know. 'Who are you? Love is that you?' Raven asked frantically. 'And why would Robin be...' then it hit her. 'The candles! Why did I have to ask him to take care of them?' Raven took her necklace off and tossed it to her vanity with an angry sigh. As if on cue a knock came at the door.

"Raven, I've got your candles. What do you want me to do with them?" Robin's voice came from the other side of her door.

Raven scrambled through her dresser looking for something, anything to wear. "Just hold your horses!" she shouted. 'Why can't I find anything to wear?' the nude titan thought to herself.

'I know why,' the seductive voice teased her. 'Come on invite him in, you know you want to.'

'No! I won't let him in here. I don't want...' Raven thought to herself, but then realized she hadn't locked the door. "Shit, shit shit shit!" Raven hissed to herself. "Please don't open the door, please don't open the door," she prayed while still trying to find something to change into. 'Why not just my leotard?' she wondered tossing one aside in the drawer. 'Because I don't sleep in it that's why.'

"Raven is everything ok in there? Do you need a hand?" Robin shouted, oblivious to the turmoil that was happening in the room.

"Does it sound like I need a hand?" Raven countered very unhappily. "Just give me a minute!" she yelled while tossing aside another t-shirt. 'What can I put on that it will look like I sleep in?" A black nightgown then caught her eye. 'There this will work.' She decided and quickly slipped it on.

'You have no idea' the new voice chuckled. 'You have no idea.'

'What are you talking about?' Raven asked as she walked over to the door and opened it. Raven held her hands and gruffly said, "Just give them here." When the candles weren't instantly put into her hands she let out an irritated growl, and looked up at Robin. "Robin, the candles?" she asked again.

"Oh yeah sorry." Robin replied. 'Wow that nightgown looks good on her,' he thought while trying to discretely look her over. The nightgown was sheer, except for what looked like vines with black roses climbing up the material. Most of the flowers seemed randomly placed, except for three, which were placed for modesty sake.

"Mind if I come in? We need to talk." Robin said trying tear his eyes off of Raven's scant nightgown.

Raven growled but let him pass. "I already know what you want to talk about," she said quietly. Robin walked into the room, and sat on the stool next to her vanity as Raven walked in and stood in the center of the room facing him. "Don't touch the mirror," Raven warned firmly.

"Oh, it's the one Cy and BB got into right? Don't worry I'll be careful," he said while looking at the other items on her vanity. Much to his surprise it was pretty normal, well more normal then he expected at least. There was lipstick, black and red, black purple and blue eye shadow and other assorted bits of make-up. There were also a couple candles, but the one thing that caught his eye was a Japanese novel. He picked it up opened to the book-marked page, and started reading aloud. "'...As the ronin impaled her katana through the bride's chest, she stared lustfully at the groom and screamed, 'Take me now!' Instantly, his lips met hers...' Wow, this isn't anything like I expected you to read Raven."

She used her powers to take book from his hands quickly, and tossed it across the room. "Sorry for not having a copy of Frankenstein out instead," She said dryly. "I am entitled to reading something other then a horror novel sometimes, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but I never expected you to read a smu..." Robin said before being cut off by.

"Well maybe I'm not exactly what everyone expects," the embarrassed goth said quickly in a voice that carried a powerful wave of anger. "When did you learn Japanese anyway Robin?" she asked trying to quickly change the subject.

"Me? Well when I was working with Batman he insisted I learn another language. So I did what I do with all big decisions. I put my choices on a dartboard and threw a dart at it." Robin explained with a laugh. "I picked up my dart and threw it, I got Japanese."

"Great story Boy Wonder," Raven condescended. "Do you make all important decisions that way?" she queried.

Robin sighed loudly, "Anyway what I wanted to talk to you about was the game you had us play. You're Arachne right? Does that mean you're really a half-demon?"

Raven shrunk at the question. "I, I'm not really used to talking about myself like this Robin, another time perhaps? Please?" she begged quietly. 'Please just let him leave' she thought to herself. 'I've kept it a secret for this long, what's a few more hours?'

'And a few after that, and a few after that right? Soon the hours will become days Raven, and days then months then what? By the time you're ready he could already be here, and they could all be dead. Do you want that?' Intelligence asked from her head.

"No, you've been skirting the issue all night, now spill it. What's happening that you suddenly feel you have to tell us about yourself?" Robin insisted. He stopped looking around the room and glared directly at Raven.

Although Raven couldn't see his eyes she could feel the grim intensity behind the mask and caved in. 'Fine you win,' she told intelligence as she started to explain to Robin the situation. "Yes I'm a half-demon," she whispered just loud enough for Robin to hear. Everything in the dimly room started to glow black as Raven choked out, "I'm a half-demon bastard! Is that what you want to hear Robin? Go on! Purge yourself of everything you've felt for me now that you know I'm not worth it! Just like my mother! She only had me because she couldn't bring herself to kill a child. And now look at me." Raven cried as she threw herself face down onto her bed. All the candles Robin brought back melted down into nothingness as she whispered into her pillows "I'm a worthless, scared little girl. I can't even handle my own emotions. I can't even handle my own emotions."

Robin walked over to her bed and sat gently next to the crying girl. "Raven," he whispered, "you're not worthless. Hell you've saved my life more times then I can count. And for what it's worth I think you do a good job with your emotions." Robin leaned over to Raven and turned her head gently, causing her to look up at him. 'Just do it,' Robin told himself. 'Just one kiss. It can't make her freak out anymore, can it?'

Robin started to lean in closer, but it was so slow Raven didn't notice and turned her head away thwarting Robin's designs. Slowly sitting up and drying her tears, Raven took a deep, quivering breath. "Back to the point," she stated. "Yes my father is a powerful demon, and I think he may be coming for me soon. He wants me to rule the underworld with him, and who knows what else. I think his army is almost ready to invade the Earth, and I know I'm not strong enough to fight him, no one is. Robin..." She trailed off.

"Raven there's always a way. There must be some way we can stop him before he gets here." He said reassuringly while placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No!" Raven yelled over the sound of exploding light bulbs. She shook Robin's hands off and hissed, "You don't understand, he's going to kill everyone that fights against him. He'll make everyone else a slave."

Robin quieted her by placing his right index finger on her lips and hushing her. "You're tired, get some sleep and we'll all talk about it tomorrow," he said while standing and walking out of the room. Before he left Robin turned back to make sure Raven was sliding under her covers. "Good night Raven. Sweet Dreams." He said quietly.

"Good night Robin," Raven said as he walked out her door. After the doors closed she whispered, "I love you." But it was to late, Robin was already too far away to hear her whisper.

'See, I was right,' Love proclaimed from her head.

'Shut it!' Raven commanded her. 'I'm not in the mood now, so be quiet. Go to sleep or something. Just let me get some rest.' Raven told Love as she drifted off into sleep. That night she had a dream, the same nightmare she had been having for almost a month...


	9. Chapter 9

Releasing Her Demons  
By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora and Saorise.

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply.

I can't draw, so you artists out there, if you feel like drawing a picture for this story feel free, just email it to me and say it's for my story. Don't feel obligated to make a pic though.

Chapter 9 

It was the middle of the night. Raven knew it was night because the moon was shining brightly on the burning rubble of Jump City. Armies of demons and robots were attacking anything that moved. The Titans were engaged in a battle with the H.A.Y.E.P. Aqualad and Speedy had joined them because of the dire emergency. Raven, however, was alone hovering above the city looking for someone, looking for Trigon.

The smoke from the flames obscured her view, but even with the massive clouds of black and gray rising from the rubble she was able to see a towering red-skinned figure. As soon as Raven spotted the figure she shot off towards it leaving the other Titans to their battles.

Robin looked up at the sky to call for help, but he saw Raven shooting off, away from the battle. Quickly he threw several of his exploding discs and destroyed the group robots in front of him. He shouted something and ran down the street after Raven, attacking and swiftly defeating the weak demons and robots in his path. He ran after Raven so quickly he only appeared as a streak of blurred colors. Just as he saw a huge red-skinned figure he was hit from behind.

Raven heard a powerful blow landed behind her and looked back to see what the noise was. She saw Slade and Robin behind her locked in deadly combat. The determined goth hesitated only for a second before turning back to her target, Trigon.

"Raven," Trigon's voice boomed from behind a cloud of smoke. "Why must we fight? Join me and you can let lose your emotions! Let yourself feel again, destruction be damned, it will only instill fear on our enemies!" proclaimed the powerful voice. Raven shook grimly her head and prepared herself for the powerful onslaught of her father's power.

A dreamlike state overwhelmed Raven. Time stopped, and yet it must have passed faster then she could keep up. The next thing she knew she was back against a wall, bleeding from several wounds. She quickly scanned the area and saw what she knew was there, but feared anyway. Starfire was dead on the ground, fallen unceremoniously from the sky onto a sharp piece of rubble that pierced all the way through her battered torso. Beast Boy's corpse was lying over Terra's lifeless body, he had lovingly tried to protect her has his last act of life. Speedy was pinned up against the wall of a mini-mall by three of his own arrows, one through his neck and another in each side of his chest. She saw Cyborg on the ground, all signs of power and life has long since escaped him. Jinx, to Raven's surprise, was lying on top of him and it appeared as if her last act of life was to kiss him, and then fell dead at his side. Aqualad was face down in the fountain near the mini-mall, with a huge crack in his skull. The blood he had lost turned all of the fountain crimson. She also saw Slade face down on the pavement. His armor had been cracked and parts of it even shattered, but his helmet was still covering his head and protecting his identity. The only person she didn't see was Robin, but she knew where he was.

Raven turned to Trigon and growled, "This time it will be different, this time..." but before she could finish she was cut off.

"You're right it will be different, your precious bird boy will die instead of you," her father laughed evilly. "Telling him was the biggest mistake you could have made it's sealed both your fates." To emphasize this he punched through the building behind him and pulling out Robin. He was still alive, but badly wounded from his battle with Slade.

"Raven!" The last living Titan called. "Get out of here while you can!" he managed to say. Robin was gasping as Trigon slowly increased the pressure on his ribcage. Pain filled Robin's face, but he still wouldn't let himself scream. As the pressure grew Raven heard several large cracks, presumably Robin's ribs breaking.

"NO!" she cried. Almost everything within a mile started to glow black, the only things not glowing were Robin, the bodies of the dead Titans and Raven herself. "You won't take him from me!" the furious goth shouted. Tears streaked Raven's face, and sobs of sorrow racked her seriously wounded body.

Trigon merely laughed at his daughter, "You won't have a choice in the matter, unless you join me and rule!" he squeezed on Robin's ribs harder, to emphasize his point. The pressure was too much for Robin to take, he passed out what remained of his ribs was turned into dust.

Raven, believing Robin was dead, released an enormous burst energy. All the buildings, demons, and robots in Jump City exploded, all of them except Trigon. Demon blood started to rain from the sky, mixed with large metal shards from Slade's robots. The force of Raven's powers even caused Trigon to stagger. Raven took this as her opportunity, "AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!" she shouted with all the energy she could muster. One large razor sharp plane of dark energy shot out from her, right at Trigon. The energy cut right through him, but there didn't seem to be any damage. Raven was about to collapse from exhaustion when she saw a small line of blood coming from Trigon where she had shot the last of her energy. Content with the blood Raven let herself fall to the ground.

Raven saw Trigon fall just as her tired body hit the ground, she also saw Robin fall from his grip. Fearing the worst she struggled against the searing pain in her muscles to get up and run over to his side. Raven took his pulse to see if he was still alive, and found it, weak and erratic. Robin was alive, but dying quickly. "No," she whispered. "No, it can't be!" the crying Titan insisted. She poured what little energy she had left into healing Robin but it wasn't enough. Raven knew she couldn't save him, but she refused to admit it.

Raven was about to fall into blissful darkness when Robin's body moved. "I'm sorry Raven," he gasped. With his last bit of energy he reached behind his head and took off his mask, revealing his eyes to Raven, his last gift to her, just before his body gave out and he died.

"I was supposed to die not him," the tearful goth forced herself to say. "He was supposed to tell me he loved me just before I die happily in his arms," and with that the tearful young woman collapsed onto Robin. Raven was barely alive, but everything that mattered to her was dead in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Releasing Her Demons

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora, Saorise, _Adrian, and_ Ivan Balthazar.

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply.

I finally decided to reply to all my kind reviewers, and the few that weren't so kind. 52, so be prepared for a lot of replies before the chapter, all in order of given, even if someone has multiple reviews.

**ShadowFireStar:** Thank you, I will continue until the story's done. I can't stand leaving anything unfinished.

**SpiderSquirrel:** You should play DD. There are a lot of rules, but once you get them down it's fun. The only problem is the books 30 a piece and you usually need more then one. Thanks for liking my story, I try.

**drowningthoughts:** I will, I try to get a new chapter up every week. Key word Try

**Absolutely pointless:** Yeah I think she would probably be more of a Vampire the Masquerade player, but most people I know that play VTM play DD too, plus I know a lot more about DD so it's easier for me to write into the story.

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2:** Yay, pasgetti. I love pasgetti-os! Sorry you're going to have to wait for the end, it's probably going to be a long fic.

**Mangus17:** I'm glad I could make your first introduction to fanfiction a good one, and there's lots of good authors out there so don't stop with just this one. I'm glad you like the plot, to be totally honest it came to me in a dream.

**Mangus17:** They're all going to play the game, even if they don't want to at first, Beast Boy. There should be a bit more coming.

**Slayergirl1362: **Thanks, I aim to please. Yeah I've always liked Robin and Raven, but only if Robin is a bit darker then he is in the cartoon. After the death of his parents and being raised by Batman I think he's too cheerful in the show.

**Spidersquirrel: **Yeah she was a little bossy, but she had to be to make sure everyone started playing. I think part of her really wants to let herself out and this is how she decided to do it so she won't take no for an answer.

**Absolutely Pointless:** Thanks, it took me forever to come up with the names, well all but Cyborg's. I did just what he did to pick his name and that's what came of it.

**Raven's Tear:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Blood Darkness:** Glad you like the story. I'll keep it up until I'm finished.

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2:** Yeah you need at least one book to properly play the game, the Player's Handbook. It's a little pricey though, and if you want to control the game you have to shell for another 2 books.

**CloudedDragon:** Thanks for the character. I'll try not to let you down.

**Akiko Toshika:** Thanks, I hadn't seen anyone else with a DD idea and since I'm a DD geek it was pretty easy for me to write it once I got the idea. Don't worry I'll dumb down what I have to show about the game, and try not to get too bogged down in the rules.

**Slayergirl1362:** Glad you like the descriptions, I to make it vivid but I don't want to take away the use of your imagination. If I get too descriptive let me know. Sorry about confusing you, I'll try to be clearer in later chapters.

**SpiderSquirrel:** Yep finally starting. I'll update as soon as I can. I try to have another chapter done every Friday.

**Slayergirl1362:** Yeah, sorry it took me so long to actually get into the DD stuff, but a lot of the game is going to be foreshadowing of something later...

**me:** Thanks, I've never seen Raven as a direct character and a game like this is a perfect chance for her to let herself out and warn the others. Oops maybe I've said too much.

**iMAKEshirts:** First off, I love the bumper sticker quote on your bio. I got a good laugh from it. Secondly Does the happy dance too Yay someone something! No LOTR though, I could go into a whole rant as to why but I'll spare everyone. Finally this is just a dumbed down version of DD so I don't get bogged down in needless details about the game.

**ShadowMagic:** covers his ears No need to yell, I don't have a hearing problem. Well maybe I do now. Glad you like the story though.

**chainedfreedom1:** Glad it's interesting, and more is coming.

**CloudedDragon:** Thanks again for the character, I'll make sure she has a decent role.

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2:** Thank you, best compliment anyone can give me is adding me to the alert list.

**Spidersquirrel:** Yeah it is fun, writing and playing DD. You'll have to wait for updates like everyone else, sorry.

**Blood Darkness:** Thanks, I always thought Robin would be a darker character then he is give his past and now he's letting it out. All the more fun for me.

**CloudedDragon:** They're playing a game, I just wanted to describe what's happening for their characters without going into all the annoying description of the rules so 3rd person from the game itself seemed easiest.

**Shannon-of-tameran:** Sorry no one's dying, just yet. I'll take sneezesTerrasneezes into consideration though.

**Demons:** Yeah, I'll try to update once a week. No promises though since I have 3 AP courses a girlfriend, and helping build an electron microscope in my spare time.

**Zako Lord of Randomness:** Thanks for the character. I'll try to make sure it gets enough time in the story, and doesn't act like a total idiot.

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2:** Darn, I was aiming for 5 hours of entrancement, that's how long I was out when I was thinking up Raven's outfit. Can I have some cake mix if you like the next chapter? I need company too!

**SpiderSquirrel:** Yeah, it's fun. I encourage everyone to try it at least once.

**BloodCri:** 4 words, Thanks a lot. Oops I guess that was only 3 words. Ok 3 words, Thank you very much. Darn that was 4. I'll get back to you when I learn how to count words right the first time.

**Zako Lord of Randomness: **Yep, and it will be in at least one more chapter, more if you're nice to me. Plenty of reviews. J/k you did me a favor by sending me the character. As for the update I'm writing as quickly as I can.

**CloudedDragon:** covers his ears No need to yell. Sorry you have to go to bed, but don't worry the story will still be here when you come back, and your character will be in another chapter.

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2: **Just getting started...

**Ajido:** Thanks for pointing that out. I appreciate the help. Glad you're enjoying the story

**SpiderSquirrel:** Keep in mind that Arachne isn't Raven, she's a character Raven created. Keep in mind that Arachne feels guilty for the situation because her father was the first demon summoned, so she won't fight as much as she normally would. Plus she was raised by a wizard so she instinctively trusts them. There is another reason, but you'll find that out later.

**agentjgirl:** I'll update as soon as I can.

**warrior-wolf:** Raven and Robin.

**Kazua:** Glad you like the story, and thank you for the character. Sorry it hasn't appeared yet, but it will. Yeah I like all my characters, but Robin/Vincent is definitely fun to write.

**SpiderSquirrel:** Glad you like it. I'll write more as soon as I can. covers his ears because of the yelling

**BloodCri:** Glad you like it. is bleeding from the ears because of all the yelling

**SpiderSquirrel:** It's not really a dream, more like a vision.

**samauriduck27:** Glad it's good, I'll update when I can.

**CloudedDragon:** Don't worry, it's just a vision. It's only the most likely future. And yes it's fair and your character will be in the story again. Yours was the first OC I got so she'll probably get the most OC time except for Naryldor, my DD character, if I decide to make him show up a lot.

**Just Jett:** Good, 2 references found 5 left I think. I have the video on my computer, as well as the audio file for the second part. If you like that you should go to and read the web-comic there. It's incredibly funny.

**MRL: **I'm glad you read the story even if you don't like RobRae. Thanks for keeping an open mind.

**Emma Princess of Darkness:** It was kind of a dream, but more like it was a vision.

**Kazua:** Yep a dream/vision thingie. Also even if someone doesn't like the chapter that well that's ok, I've read really great books/stories that have parts I've hated.

**ShadowGuest:** Sorry it's just a dream, no strange ending like that. You'll see the ending coming.

**Kalabroun:** I read all my reviews, and don't worry it's just a vision/dream not the ending.

**ShadowGuest:** Don't worry this isn't the end, I won't end it with a random chapter like that one.

Chapter 10 

Raven awoke in a screaming loudly in a puddle of cold sweat. Everything in the room was glowing black and suddenly there was a large crash from outside the room. Raven knew the sound instantly. Windows had broken, a lot of them. "Damn it," growled the tired demoness.

Raven looked over to the corner of her room and nodded. At least the hot plate and teapot in her room hadn't broken. She sighed and got up from her bed and strode quickly to her teapot and picked it up. She gave it a quick inspection to make sure there weren't any cracks in it. When she was satisfied with its condition she went into her bathroom, and prepared her tea with water from the faucet and a grabbed a bag from stash of tea in her medicine drawer.

She walked out of her bathroom, set the teapot on the hot plate and turned it on as high as it could go. Raven needed tea, and she needed it now. 'Why was the dream different? I should have died not Robin. He's supposed to be able to live a happy life...' her thoughts trailed off.

'Do you really think he could live happily without us?' Love shouted at her.

'Better to have...' Raven started but was abruptly cut off.

Love sighed, annoyed at Raven's ignorance. 'I know the saying, and it's total crap. It's not better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all. Losing love never heals you just learn to ignore it. Think of mother, we loved her didn't we? What makes you think he'll be any better off?' the feisty emotion insisted.

'Well I..." and Raven was cut off again, this time by the whistle of her teapot. Still pondering the question she levitated the teapot and a cup over to her. Raven toyed with the teabag in her hands before pouring the hot water from the teapot onto the cup and dropping the bag into it.

"Yo Rae," Cyborg called from outside Raven's room. "You ok? All the windows in the tower shattered. You're just lucky the T-car's window's didn't break." He joked to try and ease the situation.

Raven sighed softly while nursing her cup of tea. "Yes everything's fine. I had a ...disturbing dream that's all." Raven took a sip of her tea deciding. The tea didn't taste right today, something was wrong.

"You wanna talk about it?" Cyborg asked while stepping closer to Raven's door.

Raven put down her cup of tea and walked over to the doorway opening it the standard smidgen. "I'm fine. Now go away," she insisted. Cyborg stood there gawking at the nightgown Raven had forgotten she was wearing as a curious look plastered the goth's face. "Cy? Cyborg?" Raven asked then gave herself a once over, her face turned crimson instantly. The door slammed and locked in Cyborg's face as Raven quickly turned and changed into her normal outfit.

"What was your dream about?" Cyborg asked from behind the locked door. "Come on you can tell me."

Raven shook her head while changing, "You're not going to give it a rest are you?" she asked furiously.

"Nope you're stuck until you tell me." Cy chuckled, secretly wondering how Raven could let one of her dreams out of control.

"Fine, I was reading a dark romance novel, I fell asleep while reading a smutty part" she lied, hoping that it would satisfy Cyborg's curiosity.

"Oh no, you're not copping out like that," he insisted. "If you want me to buy that excuse you have to show me the book." As he said that Raven's door was opened and a door with a marked page was slid through. Cyborg picked up the book, opened to the page and stared blankly at the Kanji. "Since I can't read Japanese I'll take your word for it this time, but next time no excuses," and with that he set the book outside her door walked away.

Raven didn't hear him though, she was to busy planning on how to get pay back on Robin for gawking at her in that dress last night.

Later that evening the Titans were sitting in the living room, Raven reading as usual, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing Turbo Racer 5 with Starfire and Terra cheering them on, but Robin was no where to be seen.

"Anyone know where Robin is?" Raven asked, trying to seem casual about it. "I've been to busy reading to notice if he walked through," She said as a quick excuse.

"I believe Friend Robin is still with the doing of dishes Friend Raven," Starfire said cheerfully. "YAY! Go friend Cyborg," She shouted as Cy passed Beast Boy to take the lead.

"Hey, what about me? I don't have any cheerleaders." Beast Boy pouted while trying fiercely to catch up with Cyborg, but crashing into a tree after hitting is jet booster. "Man! Can't I get a break!"

"Don't worry," Terra said patting Beast Boy on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll beat him next time," with that she kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him. Beast Boy dropped the paddle and blushed bright red. Terra laughed and picked up the paddle. "My turn right?" she asked while starting the game.

"Hey! That was a dirty trick." Beast Boy complained. He turned into a snake and tried to slither around Terra to get the paddle back, but she expertly kept him far enough away so that he couldn't reach.

"Don't worry I'll show you plenty of dirty tricks later," Terra said coyly. Beast Boy slithered back to his seat contentedly.

"Man, get a room you two," Cyborg complained.

Terra laughed softly, "Ok, can we use yours?" she asked.

"Dude, that's just gross!" Cyborg exclaimed tossing the paddle away as he lost the race to Terra. "Rae, see if you can find Robin. We need to continue that game you had us play yesterday." Raven grumbled something under her breath, but stood up and walked out of the room.

Raven strolled down the halls at a leisurely pace, finding her way to Robin's new room. Robin had recently moved to an interior room because, in spite of the nice view, he said it wasn't working for some mysterious project of his. Everyone had just assumed he needed more room for the crime files, but he startled everyone when he had Cy help him organize them in the evidence room less then a week ago. She knocked quietly on Robin's door, fully expecting him to be in the gym working out and hoped to get a peak of what he was doing while he was away.

"Who is it," came the aggravated reply from within the room.

"Damn," Raven hissed under her breath. "It's Raven," she called while still silently cursing. "Can I come in?" she asked nervously. There wasn't a reply right away, so she knocked again. "Robin let me in," the goth insisted.

There were several loud bangs from within the room, and after a moment of noise the door slowly opened. Robin's room was dark, only the light from the hallway filtered in, and that wasn't enough to let Raven see anything other then the shadows of a little clutter within the room.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why is it so dark?" Raven asked, with just a hint of curiosity making it into her normally monotone voice.

"You had better prepare yourself," Robin warned as he walked over to the light switch, barely missing several shadowed objects strewn about the room. "Are you ready?" Robin asked.

"What should I be..." Raven stopped as soon as the light was turned on.

Robin had painted his entire room and it looked like a scene right out of Dante's Inferno. A hellish landscape of tortured people, lava and brimstone seemed to stretch on for eternity. One thing caught Raven's eye above all others, there was an evil looking circus tent painted on the wall across from his bed. The flaps of the tent were open and she could see a trapeze act performing, but something strange other then the crowd was composed entirely of demons. It took her a moment to put her finger on it, but she realized that the acrobats were falling, and the crowd's cheers were _because_ of their impending doom.

"Robin did you paint this?" she asked needlessly. It was obvious from the objects on the floor, opened paint cans, rollers and brushes. "It's amazing, but why so dark? It doesn't seem like you."

"Raven," he began. "There's a lot of darkness in me that you don't know. My parents died when I was just 5 years old, and after seeing my parents die and having Batman adopt me it's not a wonder I ended up with a huge dark streak," Robin stated.

Raven stood for a minute and after finally finding words she said, "I never would have guessed, you never show anything this deep. I have a question though, why the circus? Are you afraid of clowns?" Raven chuckled, but was surprised when Robin joined in the laughter.

"No, not clowns, Trapeze acts." Robin said grimly. "My parents were a world famous trapeze act. They were the best, and were teaching me. However one day one of the cords was sabotaged." He took a breath and calmed down before continuing, "That night in Gotham they fell to their deaths, shortly after Batman adopted me. I don't know what you've heard about him, but he's very dark and recluse. The painting is my way of purging myself of fear, anger and hatred." Robin motioned all around the room; every wall was painted, or in the process of being painted. Even the ceiling and floor had images on them.

Raven saw the ceiling and shrunk slightly. There were two dominant figures, a dragon escaping the pages a book, and a bird. The bird was a chaotic mixture of blackness and blinding light with fierce amethyst eyes focused on the dragon.

She had to pull her eyes away from the scene to prevent herself from bursting into tears at the bittersweet memory. "The room, it seems to go on forever." Raven stated in awe.

"Yeah, I measured everything and made sure that all the images were to scale, even the miniscule ones in back. I made it so it feels like you can walk right into my personal hell but the walls keep you from getting close." Robin said cryptically. Robin quickly changed the subject though. "Raven, how about you model for me now?" the artist asked.

"Sorry," she said. "The others want me to drag you down so we can continue the DD campaign. I have to get ready. Go to my room, get the stuff and then set up. I'll be along in a minute." Raven walked out of the room with Robin right behind her.

'From my hell to yours Raven,' Robin thought. 'Seems like a fair trade.'


	11. Chapter 11

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora, Saorise, Adrian, and Ivan Balthazar.

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply.

**samauriduck27:** Glad you liked it, here's chapter 11 for you.

**Zako Lord of Randomness:** Thanks, I think they're so interesting because I have such a good time writing them. I've found when someone enjoys writing something the readers usually enjoy it as well.

**Blood Darkness:** Good, I'm trying to make sure the story had a very dark edge. If it ever seems not dark enough let me know and I'll see what I can do.

**CloudedDragon:** Of course I consider you a friend, you're probably my biggest supporter for the story. I appreciate your reviews and the OC you gave me. She'll be in this chapter and most likely later ones too.

**Aledeth:** Yeah the dragon was Malchior, but I needed Terra in the story for to complete the Titan's DD team so it's a little AU. I'm glad you liked how I showed Robin's past, he's just way too cheerful for what's happened to him, so I'm trying to give him a darker edge and I need to show where it comes from.

**ShadowGuest:** Yep, definitely going to be going on for a while. I'm hoping at least 20 chapters, but I won't make it longer just to fill the 20.

**Jonakhenu:** The description of the books is right, I play the game every time I get the chance. I even checked the page number reference I made, although I got it right from guessing. As for learning in-game, you still need to read some from the books, unless he plans on saying you can't do that every 5 seconds then explaining why. If he does do that you can email me any questions though and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.

**Jonakhenu:** Weredragon huh? He must be planning on putting you up against some tough monsters if you're a weredragon. And as far as I know, and will have in my story, Raven doesn't take medication.

**Jonakhenu: **I made the features myself. As for the typo, I probably won't edit it out so feel free to MST this story on the site you have in your bio if you want. Just send me the link so I can read it. (Oh and I doubt your friends are as insane as mine)

**Jonakhenu:** She's a halfling, there's a difference. Halflings don't have as much hair as Hobbits do, and they eat less. As for character creation, I went through creation of all the characters and the OCs that have been submitted to me. Every one of the in-game elements I've done outside of the story to make it as close to the game as it can be.

**Jonakhenu:** Two reasons she ran to him, one his eyes glow red. Two she appears human since he's the most human looking she probably figured if she ran to him, as long as she kept her demonic features hidden, he would treat her as a normal damsel in distress, even if she wasn't.

**SpiderSquirrel:** I know a Paul crazy enough to do that, we call him Super Paul because he always wears a blanket/cape.

**Jonakhenu: **Oh don't worry I'll have plenty of fun being evil, and I hope this update was soon enough for you.

**Kazua: **Yep, his personal hell. Pretty odd that someone would really want to live in it, but I have to give him the dark edge he should have somehow. I don't know about better, but I hope you like it anyway.

The Titan's Characters

Robin Vincent, human wizard

Cyborg Rurik, Dwarven fighter

BB Ivellos, Elven druid

Terra Sapphire, Halfling rouge

Starfire T'klora, Half-Elven bard

Raven primarily Arachne, half-demon sorceress; but she controls everyone else too

This chapter is mostly from the perspectives of the Titan's Characters not the Titans themselves. A line of asterisks (to: ) will signify the change from the Titans to the Characters.

Chapter 11

Within a minute Vincent was picked up and was being carried by Rurik and the unknown ranger. Arachne was leading them through the rubble of the city to the only fully intact structure left, a stone tower in the center of the city. No one spoke a word, although everyone was staring at Arachne. They were trying to tell if she would betray them to her father or if she really wanted to help them.

Finally after running through the rain, bodies and wreckage of the city they reached the tower. Arachne opened the door for them and called inside for assistance. They barely had time to get inside before there was a servant rushing to the room. The servant was dressed in a nondescript brown cloth tunic and pants. "What do you need Mistress Arachne?" he asked as if nothing unusual was happening.

"See to the guests," she commanded him. "Is Naryldor still in his lab?"

"Yes mistress, but why do you ask?" the servant said bowing. He walked over to each of the adventurers took their cloaks and hung them up. Then from the same closet he retrieved several towels and handed one to each of the wet adventurers. Arachne motioned to the unconscious wizard. The servant merely nodded as he went to get something from a cupboard.

Arachne took a scroll from a soaked pouch, and read the last trigger of the spell, "Austrat unsinti." Vincent levitated over to her side and she walked out of the room, with his body levitating right beside her.

"Yo what's that about?" Insisted Rurik.

"Yes, where is she taking our friend?" T'klora asked as Ivellos was advancing grimly on the servant.

"I, I believe," the servant stuttered "I believe she's taking him to the master, I couldn't tell you why. Would any of you care for some wine?" he asked changing the subject as he opened the cupboard and took out a bottle of a purplish liquid and several glassed. He turned to see everyone in the room was glaring at him, taking the hint he quietly left out the door in the back of the room.

Finally the adventures were able to survey their surroundings. They were in a drawing room with several plush couches and chairs in the room. On the wall to the left of the entrance there was a large fireplace with a coffee table, plush carpet and several overstuffed chairs. There was a cupboard in the back of the room, where the servant had been, and a door next to it. The wall to the right was decorated with elaborate tapestries displaying battles with some form of supernatural horror.

"Hey," Ivellos began slyly. "You never did tell us your name," he said to the half-elven ranger.

"What does it matter? I'm leaving as soon as I kill that half-demon," she said gruffly. The ranger turned away from the group and sat in the chair farthest from everyone else.

Ivellos tried to continue his conversation with the ranger, while T'klora was staring at the tapestries with great interest, things were "accidentally" falling into Sapphire's pockets, and Rurik was cleaning his axe. No one noticed when a new figure entered the room. "On behalf of Master Naryldor," he said causing everyone in the room to jump. "I welcome you. He says he will be with you soon, and thanks you for helping Arachne."

The adventurers looked to the figure. He was very thin, dressed in a simple white shirt, black slacks and a black cloak with bright red trim. His skin is almost as white as bone, and his eyes glowed red. He looked absolutely insane, but it was obvious there was some sort of method to his insanity.

"I'm glad to tell you your friend will be fine. It was just a little poison, and given a couple days he should be healthy again." The man gave each of the adventurers a dark smile while observing them. However he missed the halfling.

Sapphire pressed a dagger right between the figure's shoulder blades. "Alright, give me one reason not to kill you," she insisted.

The figure just laughed. "You haven't given me a chance to introduce myself yet, but if you must try to kill me please do," he urged, leaning back slightly onto the sharp blade. Sapphire took this cue and tried to stab through his back, but the knife wouldn't go through. "It's a magical shirt, it protects me against non-magical weapons."

"Now for my introduction," he stated. "My name is Adrian, I'm the apprentice of the master of the tower. He has sent me personally to see to your comfort. Perhaps you would like some music?" he asked. Just as he said that the piano in the corner started to play a sad, slow song accompanied by a violin that floated up from the floor. "They're good," he stated, stepping away from Sapphire and her dagger. "But they aren't very good with the classics."

(To: Arachne and others)

Arachne looked over at Vincent, who was hovering beside her. She knew he was poisoned, but she didn't know how strong the poison was, or how strong he was. She raced down the hallway, to the large pair of oak doors at the end of the hall. The desperate demoness pounded on the doors with all her might. "Open up Naryldor! I need help out here!" she shouted.

A strange flash of light came from under the door, and a loud shriek. Seconds later the door opened and a pale, but composed elven man stood in the doorway. He had long white hair flowing behind a red robe with a few bloodstains upon it. The elf turned to Arachne and said, "Yes?"

Arachne was panting for breath from her long run down the hallway. "He needs help, he's poisoned," she gasped.

"Oh yes, bring him here," Naryldor said absently. He turned over to a beaker of a purplish liquid and stirred it slightly while Arachne brought Vincent into the room. Naryldor seemed quite uninterested with the young wizard's plight, and turned to an old tome standing on a wooden stand near the middle of the room.

"Naryldor, he could be dying, shouldn't you be doing something?" Arachne insisted. She turned to Vincent, took a cloth out from under her cloak, muttered a few arcane words and placed the cloth on his forehead.

The red robed wizard brushed off the comment and walked over to the center of the room. He went over several of the symbols inscribed on the floor thoughtfully, and continued around the circle.

Arachne meanwhile, stared at Naryldor with a befuddled look. "What are you doing, he's dying," she insisted.

Naryldor looked back at the two people in the doorway and shrugged. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. Put him in a room, I have to figure out what went wrong with the summoning," he said motioning to the door.

Arachne scowled at his lack of concern, but accepted Naryldor's diagnosis and turned away. She went to find a room with Vincent still hovering beside her. She trekked through several halls and stopped at a door at the end of the hallway she was in. She opened the door into a room painted dark purple, with heavy velvet drapes covering the large window and balcony to the left of the door. There was an enormous bed in back, covered in a similar purple bedspread, and several overstuffed couches and chairs. On the wall opposite the balcony there was a large fireplace a door on the left, and another on the right.

Arachne levitated Vincent gently onto the bed. "Sleep here," she whispered to him. "You'll be safe in my room." The demoness then turned to the door to the right of the fireplace and opened it. It was a large closet with hangers full of various clothing. Arachne wanted to make a good impression so she decided that she shouldn't wear any of her everyday clothes. 'No tunics, no plain robes, something really nice' Arachne thought as she looked and finally found something perfect.

She took the dress from the closet and walked into the other room, she came out a few minutes later and went over to her dresser. She put on make-up and jewelry at a leisurely pace, while glancing back every once and a while to the poisoned human on her bed. When she was finished sprucing she sat next to Vincent, and muttered the same arcane words to cool the cloth on him again. "Thank you for protecting me," she said with a soft smile.

Arachne stood up slowly, put on a calm demeanor and walked out of the room.

(To: The main group)

Adrian watched the adventurers with amusement as they tried to keep themselves calm. "Enjoy the music at least," he said while walking over to Sapphire. He bowed politely to the halfling, and offered her his hand. "Would you care to dance m'lady?" Adrian asked with a friendly smile.

Sapphire put on a sickeningly sweet grin and hissed, "Will I get to stab you while we dance?"

Adrian laughed at her remark kindly at the cutting remark. "You can stab me, but I can't promise that the dagger will get through my robes," he remarked with his good-natured smile.

"Then I'll pass," the angry rouge scowled, stepping away from the strange robed man.

Adrian turned to see if he could get another of the group out of their slump, but at just that moment the large doors in the back of the room opened. Arachne stepped out, dressed in a low cut, and form-fitting black dress. A halo of red roses adorned her flowing black hair, and contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. There was a soft smile across her crimson lips that seemed uncharacteristic based on her appearance. She opened her mouth to speak...

(Out of the game, and to the Titans)

As Raven described Arachne entering the room, she slowly let the dark shadow she used to conceal herself down. Raven revealed that she was dressed exactly the same as Arachne. Every jaw in the room dropped, Raven saw this and smiled slightly. 'Just the reaction I was hoping for,' she thought as she glanced at Robin from the corner of her eye. And for a moment an uncomfortable silence consumed the room.

(A/N: Sorry, but I love writing cliffhangers to make you, my readers, want the next chapter even more.)


	12. Chatper 12

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora, Saorise, _Adrian, and_ Ivan Balthazar.

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply.

**SpiderSquirrel:** We call him Super Paul or sometimes Su Per Pa-ul, and his cape is a green blanket he made into a cape. I asked him and he's not the same Paul that you know though he's never worn a mask. (if you ask me that makes two too many in the world... j/k) Who do you feel embarrassed for, Raven? And if her, why?

**ShadowGuest:** Although that might be funny, it wouldn't be constructive to my storyline, besides Starfire already knows she's a demon from the episode with The Puppet King so she would stop them if they tried anything.

**BeAsTbOy101:** I'm glad you like my story, and I'll take your idea into consideration. No promises, but I'll think about it.

**CloudedDragon:** Yeah, sorry Natora wasn't in it; I had forgotten how I had your character leave when I wrote your review. I'll do what I can to bring her back soon though.

**DarkXeno:** Dungeons and Dragons has been a tabletop RPG for 30 years and has gone through 4 sets of rule modifications. People have ported and modified it starting in the late 80s to make video games, but there's almost no games that show you what they're doing as they do it, except for Neverwinter Nights and maybe a few others. The official website is now on As for Robin/Raven, I think that Robin isn't portrayed as darkly as he should be, and if he were he and Raven would be a good couple. Plus since this story is AU I can make little changes like that, like having Terra still alive.

**Techna-matic:** That must have taken a little while been a decent reading spree. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it. I'll finish the story as soon as I can, but you'll probably get posts once a week, if my life doesn't prevent me from writing and as long as my inspiration keeps up.

**Zako Lord of Randomness:** Sorry, but I write cliffhangers to try and make sure I lose as few readers as possible. I'll try, for the most part, not to make them as bad though

**Kazua:** Careful with the language, I'm trying not to keep it from being too vulgar as is noticed by when Raven says "Shit, shit shit shit" :P. Don't feel too bad for Vincent/Robin though he'll be fine for now.

**OniyuriGaaru:** Thanks, I'm happy you like the story. I'll hopefully update again next Friday.

**RavenBB:** If you can't get the chapters here go to , I've posted the story there too.

**RavenBB:** Here you are the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**maile:** Glad you like the story, I hope you like what happens.

**Jonakhensu: **The randomness is ok; it's fun being random. Unfortunately I want this story to have structure and be understandable so I can't have any randomness ïﾁŒ. Good luck when you do start your game though, and as I said earlier if you need help feel free to email me any questions.

**JustAnotherMutant:** That's ok, thanks for reviewing anyway. I'm glad you find the story funny. Here's the next part for you.

The Titan's Characters

Robin Vincent, human wizard

Cyborg Rurik, Dwarven fighter

BB Ivellos, Elven druid

Terra Sapphire, Halfling rouge

Starfire T'klora, Half-Elven bard

Raven primarily Arachne, half-demon sorceress; but she controls everyone else too

This chapter is mostly from the perspectives of the Titan's Characters not the Titans themselves. A line of asterisks (to: ) will signify the change from the Titans to the Characters.

Chapter 12

"Rae, you... that..." Cyborg stuttered, staring at Raven's outfit. Everyone else tried to collect his or her thoughts.

As soon as she was able to speak again Starfire shrieked, "Friend Raven, you look very, what is the word? Paralyzing!"

Robin chuckles softly at Starfire's comment, "The word is stunning Star."

"Is paralyzed not a form of stun?" She asked, confused. Raven blushed slightly at the compliments she was getting.

Beast Boy eyed Raven for while everyone else was talking, finally he felt a sharp jab into his side. "Is that all it takes to get your attention?" Terra insisted quietly while giving him a glare that would make Medusa stop in her tracks. "Do I need to wear something like that to get your attention? Tell me, how low cut and tight should my outfit be?" She asked Beast Boy sharply.

"Terra it's not, I mean, it's nothing like that. This is just weird for Raven. I can still admire other women can't I?" Beast Boy asked, trying to back away from his angry girlfriend.

"Don't even think about it!" She snapped. "Looking leads to touching, and that's never ok! Unless you want to see other people..." She added slyly.

Beast Boy's eyes instantly went back to Terra, and he frowned apologetically, "No way! But I can't help noticing once and a while," he protested.

"We'll talk," Terra sighed deciding this was an argument for another time. Finally speaking up she said, "You look just like a witch now, all you need is the cauldron."

Terra's smirk disappeared when a candle exploded right next to her. The splattering hot wax nearly landed right on her skin, but instead fell on the carpet right behind her. "Thanks," Raven growled while straightening her dress.

"Go on man, tell her what you think," Cyborg insisted quietly while elbowing Robin. "You know one candle already exploded a compliment from you will probably make the entire room blow up," he chuckled.

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are we going to get back to the game sometime this century?" he asked.

Raven turned away slightly, she was disappointed that Robin hadn't said anything about her outfit. "Yes, we shouldn't have gotten sidetracked like that. Arachne entered the room..."

(To the characters except Vincent)

"Your friend will be fine," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry for the trouble I may have caused you, but thank you very much for your help." Arachne curtsied politely to the group, and glared at Adrian. "Stop pestering the guests," she hissed. "Aren't you supposed to be helping the guard clean up the streets anyway?" the demoness insisted. Adrian cursed the guards under his breath but trudged out the front door to do his duty.

"So, how do you know Vincent'll be ok?" Rurik asked. "That's some pretty strong poison and I doubt a puny human like him can handle it too well." Rurik walked over to Arachne and gave her a skeptical look. "Can we see him?" he asked cautiously.

"He's still unconscious, when he wakes up I'll have him brought here." Arachne said firmly. When the glares didn't relent she explained, "Moving him before he wakes up will just slow down his recovery, and he's in a private area right now. I probably shouldn't have brought him there, but it's the most comfortable place I can think of and thus will be the quickest to help him recover." She looked around the room to see who was still there, and upon spying the ranger she sighed. "Saorise," Arachne spat venomously, "you _know_ you won't be able to succeed with an attack on me here so why haven't you _left_ yet?"

Saorise, the ranger, chose to ignore the hint and smiled. "And why did you let your father's minions lose on the city?" she accused the demoness. "Who, besides his loving daughter, would summon him up from the pits of the abyss?" Saorise said bitterly. "Well I can promise you one thing, I'll never be his damn slave again!"

The adventurers stared confused at the scene, not sure what to make of it. Finally Ivellos spoke up, "I'm sure she doesn't want you to be a slave again."

Saorise stood in the corner shaking with terror the memories started to resurface. "You don't know!" she yelled to the adventurers. "You don't know what it's like being slave to a demon! Especially one like her father!"

Arachne slunk over to a chair near the fireplace and dropped into the seat. "I'm sorry," she said. "My mother escaped him before I was born, I wouldn't know about that. But I can..." she started to say before being cut off again.

"And yet you brought him here!" Saorise snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you! Why? What could have possibly possessed you to call him?" She broke into tears, from the horror of her experiences. Her body seemed on fire as she remembered the pain and torture she was forced to endure while serving Arachne's father.

"Friends," T'klora insisted, "please friends stop with the loud yelling and mean words!" she yelled while walking over to comfort Saorise. "I am sure Friend Arachne had nothing to do with your enslavement," She was shrugged off by the bitter ranger.

"I've seen his bastard half-breeds before," Saorise said, still crying softly. "All his bastard children serve him faithfully in mind and body, why should this bitch be special?"

"I'm different because..." the dejected half-demon tried to say, but again was cut off.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her, she's probably been working against us this whole time," Rurik growled. He turned to walk out the door and said to anyone that cared, "Come on y'all Vincent's probably already dead." Arachne buried her head into her arms and started to cry as quietly as possible when Rurik turned to leave.

Just as he was about to leave the doors opened inward forcing him to step back to prevent being knocked flat on his ass. In strode Natora, sword brandished and followed by all the remaining town guard. "I demand to see Xilosant!" She yelled. "He brought this upon us he must face justice."

As if on cue Naryldor walked confidently into the room. "Natora," he smiled warmly, "how nice to see you again. Please have a seat, you and all your friends. Can I get you something to drink, a fine elven wine perhaps?"

"Whoa, wait just a minute! I'm totally lost here what's going on?" Ivellos asked anyone who might have been listening. "Who is this dude?"

"You must be the rest of Arachne's guests. Please, forgive me for not introducing myself," the elven wizard said. "I'm Naryldor Xilosant, master of this tower. At your service," the elf said as he bowed respectfully to everyone in the room with one grand gesture.

"And what the hell is going on here?" Rurik asked insistently. "All we do is come to town looking for an inn for the night and we get attacked by hordes of demons. And now we're swept into a huge tower by the _daughter_ of the demons' leader!"

Arachne was still crying, but was able to compose herself enough to glare harshly at Rurik for a moment. Naryldor saw this and moved in between the two. "The demons," he stated, "are my fault, in a manner. The protective circle which I use to summon demons was altered, somehow, allowing the demons to exit the circle and teleport into the city."

While the argument was ensuing Natora and her cohorts spread throughout the room, blocking every exit. They drew their weapons as Natora gave an ultimatum, "Naryldor, you and all of your lackeys are officially under arrest, you're responsible for the demons that have attacked our town. Do not resist or we will be forced to attack."

Naryldor scoffed, "You're in my tower, full of my apprentices and assistants and you expect me to surrender to you! Natora you would have a chance to survive an attack, but your solders wouldn't last half a second if I decided to resist." To emphasize his point he waved his hands, a glow came over the room and five large stone golems walked out of the walls. "I'll repay the damages, and send people to exterminate the demons. Now, you can have your solders leave, or risk them being attacked. It's your choice."

The Paladin sighed softly, "Men fan out and search the city, help any survivors and kill any of the last demons you find." She stopped when they looked at her like she was an escape mental patient. "THAT"S AN ORDER!" she shouted as loudly as she could. "MOVE OUT!" Instantly the solders filed out the front door, followed by the golems. "What are you doing!" she insisted.

"Don't worry, they're going to help your solders." Naryldor assured the worried Paladin. "But please, Natora stay here we have business to discuss," Naryldor said as he again motioned for her to take a seat. "Arachne, would you go see how our wizard friend is doing? The rest of our friends here will introduce themselves and get acquainted with Natora before we send them off to eradicate the demons."

Arachne got up from her chair and walked back through the door she came in through. As Rurik jumped in front of Naryldor and exclaimed, "Hold up! No way we're doing your grunt work for you. That just ain't happening." He waved his axe Naryldor with moving to his flanks for reinforcement Ivellos and Sapphire in step.

T'klora stood alone confused by her friends' actions. "Why do we not wish to help? It would be the right thing to do, would it not?" She asked in a voice just loud enough to be heard.

"Dude, no way!" Ivellos said. "I could be killed or worse, mangled so I don't have my awesome looks anymore." He motioned to his face, while Rurik stifled a laugh. "Hey, I'm better looking then any dwarf though," he said smirking at Rurik.

"You wish," the flustered dwarf countered. "You ugly elves don't even have beards, how can you look good without a beard?" he asked while running his hands through his braided beard tails.

Naryldor sighed, "This could take a while Natora, you had best get comfortable."

(To: Vincent and Arachne)

Arachne quietly entered her room. 'I don't want to wake him up,' she thought. 'He's got enough trouble fighting off the poison, he doesn't have nearly enough to deal with a clumsy half-demon,' she refused to look at Vincent fearing her gaze alone would wake him. After several minutes she finally walked over to the edge of her bed and sat next to the unconscious wizard.

A few seconds later, Vincent groaned softly and turned over. His eyes flittered open and looked right onto Arachne. "Great," he said quietly, "well at least I know I didn't get sent to the abyss when I died."

Arachne blushed slightly, "You're not dead. You managed to survive the poison. And if I did die, I would go straight to the abyss being half-demon and all."

He shook his head and stared blankly for a few minutes. "What happened?" the confused human asked. "Last thing I remember is being outside some inn and a ranger jumped down at us..." he trailed off. There was a long uncomfortable silence, "Wait, was she right? Are you are a half-demon?" he asked cautiously.

Arachne looked away from him instantly, "Yes I'm a half-demon." Her voice shrank to a barely audible whisper, "I, I will understand if don't wish to speak with me anymore." She started to cry softly, "I was given no choice in my birth though, and I know many believe it would be better if I had never existed at all."

"Hey, you've saved my life. That makes you a good person in my book," he said gently while sitting up and positioning himself right next to her. "Half-demon or not I would be honored to call you a friend," he whispered as put his arms around her and turned the crying beauty so her head was resting on his shoulder.

Arachne's crying stopped slowly and looked up at Vincent with a vulnerable smile, "Really?" she asked.

"Really, really" Vincent said. He stood slowly, keeping her in his arms since she wasn't making any moves to escape him.

"You're friends are waiting for you in the entrance chamber," she said. "I'll show you to them."

"Thank you m'lady" Vincent said. He took one of his arms from around the demoness and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly, causing Arachne to turn bright crimson. Arachne stepped back, but stumbled slightly. Vincent quickly caught her causing her blush even more. She murmured something unintelligible, took his right hand with her left and led him out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora, Saorise, _Adrian, and_ Ivan Balthazar.

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply.

**samauriduck27:** Sorry I didn't get your reply in chapter 11; it must have been submitted between when I updated and when chapter 12 got posted. My muses haven't been nice lately so I can't say when the next chapter will be up.

**ShadowGuest:** Well thanks for reviewing even if you didn't have much to say. I appreciate the review anyway.

**OniyuriGaaru:** Glad you liked it. I tried to give it a bit of a touch at the end, and I guess it worked even if it did seem a bit cliché to me.

**Gamewizard3:** Nope, no Inu-yasha fics. But Raven really is a half-demon, her mother, Arella, was raped by a demon named Trigon the Terrible and she was the result. Titanstower .com (ignore the space) has all kinds of good information of you want to look it up. It's the site I use for reference when need to make sure of something in my story. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope I keep impressing you.

**SpiderSquirrel:** Raven dropped the shadow intentionally to show everyone what she is alluding to with her game. As for the Super Paul at my school send me an email and I'll see if I can't get his email address or something for you. He's asked me to find out where the other Super Paul is anyway so it would be killing two birds with one stone. (No offence Robin or Raven)

**Gamewizard3:** Yeah it's understandable that you wouldn't think of Robin as a dark spooky type, and I don't really blame you. I just have the "goth" personality and based on what I know about his history I think he would be a rather dark person not the one they show in the TV shows and stuff. Thanks for pointing out the typo; I'll look for it in future chapters.

**Gamewizard3:** Sorry, I tried not to make the cliffhanger as bad. I guess it's just my writing style. I'll try to do better next time, but I can't end the story just yet I've still got a ways to go.

**Zako Lord of Randomness: **My 100th review! Thank you Zako and everyone else that's reviewed. You're 89 on this site, but I have 11 on Mediaminer .org (again ignore the space). Yes, Halloween! Best holiday of the year! I took it off from writing though, I had too much else to do. Again I'll try better with the cliffhangers, but I can't promise full closure until the story is finished. Unless I plan on writing a sequel... evil laughter

**Blood Darkness:** Thank you very much. I'm glad I could keep you interested, and I'll do my best to keep it up. If you see me slipping with the quality though please send me an angry email.

**Jonakhensu:** Yep, the average human ability scores range from 10-11. Anything 12 or better is considered above average. 14-15 are really good, 16-17 are Olympic class for the physical, supermodel for charisma, and genius for Intelligence and Wisdom. 18's and higher are practically superhuman. I just hope if your DM gave you guys really good stats that he doesn't put you up against weak monsters like goblins or kobolds, that wouldn't be any kind of a challenge. Having every stat above 13 is an amazing character, I used to make them like that but then the PCs got too powerful and I had to use a more fun method, now they usually have something like 9, 11, 13, 13, 15, 17 or there about.

The Titan's Characters

Robin Vincent, human wizard

Cyborg Rurik, Dwarven fighter

BB Ivellos, Elven druid

Terra Sapphire, Halfling rogue

Starfire T'klora, Half-Elven bard

Raven primarily Arachne, half-demon sorceress; but she controls everyone else too

This chapter is mostly from the perspectives of the Titan's Characters not the Titans themselves. A line of asterisks (they don't seem to work on ) (to: ) will signify the change from the Titans to the Characters.

Chapter 13

After several minutes of arguing between the fierce dwarven fighter and the vocal elven druid Naryldor finally had to interrupt. "Gentlemen, and I use that term as loosely as possible, can you _shut up_ for a minute! We discuss how we're going to destroy the demons that have escaped from the Abyss."

Both Rurik and Ivellos stopped and glared at Nary. "And who let the demons out!" Rurik insisted. "Besides we aren't going to help you with your little mess! You let them out you get them back."

"Dude, this is your problem, you deal with it," Ivellos agreed, while giving Rurik a high-five.

Naryldor shook his head in despair as he watched the two friends agree so quickly after their argument, "Will you _please_ let me finish?" After a moment of silence he decided it was finally time for him to continue. "Thank you. Now as I was saying I need your help return the demons to kill the demons or recapture them," Nary saw a swell of imminent protests. To quell these issues he quickly added, "You will be rewarded for your help. I have access to a great deal of resources and I am not against paying to get a job as important as this done."

"Alright, you've got my help," Sapphire said rubbing her hands together eagerly. "Just as long as you pay very well."

Nary sighed softly and muttered under his breath, "Is wealth all they ever think about? Back when I was an adventure it was different." He quickly spoke up though to take attention away from his mutterings, "Of course, I'll discuss payment with each of you individually. After you agree to give your assistance, of course. Do we have a deal?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know. How do we know we can trust you?" Rurik asked suspiciously. "We would probably be better off if we just went on our way..." he trailed off, while running his hands through his beard thoughtfully.

"You have my assistance also New Friend Naryldor," T'klora declared happily. She smiled warmly, looked to Rurik and said, "Please Friend Rurik; join Friend Sapphire and myself with the extermination of the demons. It could conceivably be fun, could it not?"

Ivellos looked over at Natora, he saw that she had a resigned look of acceptance. He decided that this was because she had already come to terms with the fact that she was going. Ivellos shot her a suave smile, "I'd be more then happy to help Natora." He looked over at Naryldor and said with all the benevolence he could muster, "No reward needed." Ivellos glanced over at Natora to see her reaction, and was sorely disappointed when she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"And you sir dwarf? Have you decided yet?" Naryldor asked Rurik politely. Nary walked over to the dwarf and gave him a confident smile. "You do know these demons will wreak havoc on anything in their path, and I can't do this alone."

Rurik was about to reply when the door on the back wall opened. Through it walked Vincent in his tattered robe. He was leaning heavily on Arachne, but they both made it through the door without stumbling. The adventurers rushed over to Vincent and Arachne. Natora, Saorise and Naryldor, however, stayed back from the excitement.

"Friend Vincent!" T'klora shouted. "I am very glad you are still alive," she turned and looked at Arachne. "He will remain well right?" she asked seriously. "I would not like it if one of our friends died."

Arachne smiled softly, "Yes he'll be fine, T'klora wasn't it?" she said trying to remember everyone's names. "He will need another day or two of rest though before he has fully recovered. One of the servants is preparing a room for him as we speak."

Vincent took in his surroundings for a moment. Instantly he noticed the Elven wizard in the middle of the room was the one in charge, and he had a very potent magical aura flowing about him. "You must be Naryldor," Vincent said to the elf and bowed respectfully. "I have heard rumors of your great power, and it is an honor to be in your presence."

Naryldor lightly laughed, "Thank you Vincent, but many of those rumors are greatly exaggerated. My power is not as great as many would believe. Please everyone be seated."

Vincent smiled and nodded, looking at everyone else in the room with a firm glare that demanded respect. He walked over to a chair, turned it to face the center of the room and sat down in it. After a moment of hesitation everyone but the Arachne did. She went over and whispered something to Naryldor. He shook his head and motioned for her to go and sit as well. Reluctantly she walked pulled a chair up away from everyone else and sat down.

"I'm going to get right to the point," Naryldor said as soon as everyone sat down. "The demon that escaped is tremendously powerful. I would have a difficult time defeating him by myself, and that is if I could even find him. He's had over 24 hours to run rampant, and with that much time he could be anywhere." Naryldor paused for a moment to let everyone take in the information. "I am going to need help from everyone here. I would like you to track down his minions and see what information you can extract from them. I will be trying to find the demon directly. Everyone that desires will be rewarded lavishly for your efforts," Nary motioned with his hands and the door leading outside opened up. "If any of you aren't willing to help, this is your chance to leave." He paused for a moment. Rurik stood up to walk out the door but was promptly pulled back by T'klora. Naryldor nodded, "I'll have rooms made ready for you, until then you're free to explore the tower as you wish. Just stay out of any rooms with locked doors. Now if you will excuse me I have work that demands my attention." He bowed to the adventurers, turned and exited the room swiftly, but unhurriedly.

Arachne slinked out of her chair and quietly tried to make her way for the nearest door. Saorise grabbed her arm though, and prevented her from escaping. "How do we know we can trust you half-breed?" the ranger hissed.

Rurik rumbled over and joined in on Saorise's accusation. "She's not coming with us though, right? I hate to think what she would do if she came."

Vincent cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well I think Arachne would be a huge help. She's the knows more about the demons then any of us."

Saorise leered over shoulder at Vincent, but Arachne prevented an argument before it could start. "No M'lord, I probably don't. My mother escaped before I was born and died when I was very young. Naryldor has cared for me ever since my mother died. I know only what he has taught me."

"And I was a slave of her SoB father for 18 years," yelled Saorise. Her body was seething with anger. Her hands instantly grabbed the swords at her hips, and it obviously took all her control to keep from drawing them. "I know too much about them! But if I go the half-breed doesn't!"

"Friends, please let us retire for the night. Perhaps we will be able to solve our problems after a rest," suggested T'klora.

Everyone looked around the room; it was obvious that the entire group was exhausted. They all reluctantly nodded their heads and sat in silence until a servant came and escorted them to their rooms, everyone except Vincent. He was taken to the Naryldor's laboratory.

Vincent looked around the room, he stood in awe at all the equipment and materials scattered throughout the room. There were various vials of colored liquid, parts from various rare animals, minerals, and gemstones. Old parchments and spell books covered most of the tables and most of the floors. The only empty totally empty space in the entire room was the summoning circle in the middle of the room. Naryldor was kneeling beside it and examining the symbols carved in the floor.

"Vincent, would you help me examine this. Someone altered my circle, and I can't seem to find where the change is," the Elf motioned for Vincent to come over and take a look.

Vincent hesitantly walked over. "I doubt I can find anything you haven't found, you're far more powerful and experienced then I am. I barely have experience summoning minor elementals." He reluctantly kneeled down and started going over all the complex symbols. He had no idea what most of them were for, and he knew how to make even fewer.

"Back when I was young, around your age probably a very experienced wizard, named Steve, tried to make a summoning "circle" with sawdust. It was big news, very revolutionary." Naryldor paused to go over a symbol three times. He finally took his finger off it and decided there weren't any problems with the symbol. "He called it Grant's Ear, and made it in the shape of a square. He even tried to change the name from summoning to, gallomphing. Almost everyone agreed with him, even though no one had seen his research. Well he tried it and the demon broke free instantly."

Vincent sighed, but listened to the story as well as he could while examining the circle. He was still totally confused as to the meaning of the symbols, but he could finally see a little bit of a. odd pattern in the arcane marks. He followed the pattern slowly, trying to look for anything that seemed out of place. "What does the story have to do with anything?" Vincent asked politely.

"I'm just telling a story if you find a point in it so be it." Naryldor again looked over a mark very carefully several times and left it alone after a few minutes of inspection. "Well no one heard anything from Grant, but they still tried his summoning method. Everyone that tried it died because they followed something they didn't understand, or even have any idea how it worked." Vincent was quickly getting irritated with what he thought of as ramblings, but was quickly distracted by something he thought was missing in the pattern. He kept quiet while Naryldor continued, "My great-grandfather, a friend of Grant, knew the idea wouldn't work. He didn't follow Grant because he knew Grant was wrong. You have to do what you think is right, even if it goes against everyone you trust.

Vincent took a second to think, keeping a finger on the symbol he thought was faulty. "You're saying that I should bring Arachne along even though everyone else doesn't think she'll help, right?"

"I'm just telling you a story about my childhood, if that's how you want to take it that's your choice." Naryldor smiled. He looked over at Vincent's finger and saw the symbol under it. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "You found the alteration, thank you Vincent. I have to fix it right away. There's a servant waiting outside for you, if you'll be kind enough to leave me to my work he'll show you to your room." Naryldor stood and walked over to the biggest workbench and picked up several items.

Vincent wanted to say something, but decided against it. He left the room and followed the servant to the chamber that was prepared for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Releasing Her Demons

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora, Saorise, _Adrian, and_ Ivan Balthazar.

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I'll have to look it over and send you a reply. I'm running out of room for OC's, at least hero/heroine OC's, so if you have a good OC send it in as soon as you can. If you have an evil OC send him/her in too, I need a couple of them.

**Zako Lord of Randomness:** Cool, I dye my hair too. Just from brown to black though. What color are you changing your hair to? Glad the story is interesting, although the last chapter was mostly a plot-moving chapter.

**OniyuriGaaru:** Get well soon. And if there's anything you're still confused about once you're better you can send me an email and I'll see if I can explain it to you.

**samuraiduck27:** I'm just trying to show Terra's evilness a little, not make her a jerk. Besides I know in my games no one trusts any characters they just meet.

**mariko:** Glad you liked it, and there will be more Robin/Raven scenes. If I feel nice there may even be one in this chapter.

**Thalanox:** Hope you got the email I sent you about using one of your characters. This chapter will only be the Titans though, no DD. I started them at level 2. As for BB I'm not very good at writing him that's why he hasn't played much of a part.

**Kazua:** Glad you think it's interesting, and I hope it gets more so in later chapters.

**ShadowGuest:** Not even close

**Squee: **Yay, you're my 100th review. Thanks. Glad you like the story.

**RavenBB:** Sorry it was so confusing. I tried to make it as simple as I could. Thanks for the character, I'll try to put her to decent use. (If you ever reply to my email about her)

Chapter 14 

Beast Boy yawned loudly, "I'm getting tired, mind if we call it a night?" he asked Raven.

Raven thought for a minute. "Yeah this is a good place to stop anyway. We'll continue some..." she said but was promptly cut off by Cyborg.

"Yo wait up!" he protested. "We didn't even get to fight anything. Where's the action?" Cyborg asked while he looked around the room for support. "Isn't this game supposed to be an RPG?"

"_Real_ RPG's aren't just sequences of mindless battles and scripted storylines like in your video games. A _good_ RPG changes with each choice every character makes, closest thing your _precious_ video games can come is Fable," Raven scoffed. She closed her eyes and used her powers to extinguish the candles.

"Dude, how do you know about Fable?" Beast Boy asked. "It's not like you play any video games," He said. "You've been sneaking into my room and stealing my games haven't you?" He asked slyly. "Can't resist me can you?"

Raven laughed at the smirking Titan, "The only thing about you I can't resist is being nauseated by your stench." Her retort drew a chuckle from the rest of the room, and Beast Boy slinked out of the room to take a bath. "Robin, is your offer still good?" she asked quietly.

Everyone looked to Robin curiously. He blushed slightly and hesitated before responding, "Um, sure I guess. Out on the roof?"

Raven nodded a little. "Sure, you need to get the stuff right?" she asked. Robin nodded and turned to leave. "Just let me clean up here," she called after Robin. "I'll be along in a minute."

"Go on to bed you three I'm gonna help Raven pick up here," Cyborg insisted. No protests were made as the other three sluggishly left to their rooms. Cy walked around picking up candles and other various objects in the room. "What's up with you and Robin? He seemed to be getting friendly with Arachne," Cyborg said with a smirk.

Raven turned away quickly, hiding a light shade of pink that had come to her normally pale face, "Nothing's happening. Those are just characters not people and since he's the only one defending her she's responding positively to him. It's nothing more then normal interaction." As she was talking the candle in Cyborg's hand started to glow black, causing his smirk to grow even larger.

Cyborg chuckled softly to himself, and handed the candle glowing to Raven, "Here you go Rae. I know something more is going on, you just wait."

'Just tell him you've got a thing for Robin,' Love insisted inside Raven's head as Raven took the candle and tried to look even farther away.

'What! I don't have a 'thing' for him,' Raven said to love. Love rolled her eyes and scoffed. 'I don't,' the goth Titan reiterated. "There's nothing going on between me and Robin." She told Cyborg confidently.

"If there isn't why did the candle start glowing when I asked you about him?" He asked with a confident smile. He patted her on the back, "Just admit it, you like him."

"Right," she said sarcastically. Raven levitated all of her things by her and quickly walked out of the room.

Cyborg laughed quietly to himself while he continued cleaning up the living room. "The candle was glowing," he said loudly as Raven stepped into the doorway. She paused for a second, but didn't turn to confront him. Instead she rushed out of the room walking very swiftly to her room.

(To: Roof of the Tower)

Robin stood on the top of the tower, looking for a place with the right light for Raven. He sighed at the cloud cover, but still searched "What's she even going to be wearing..." he wondered aloud. "Maybe she'll want me to paint her nude," the masked Titan joked.

He walked over to the stairs back into the tower and pressed a button. A panel slid open on the wall and revealed a stereo. He popped open the CD changer, and checked to make his mix disks were in. He started one of them up, skipped to the 5th track and paused it as soon as the song started. Next he went over to his canvas and made sure it was standing properly on the stand. He also looked down to the jars of paint at the base of the stand, and the other materials were arranged carefully.

'Everything I need,' he thought. 'Everything except my beautiful subject.' Robin stood looking out over the edge of the tower at the scenery for a few minutes while he waited for Raven. "Maybe out over the water..." he said thoughtfully.

"What about over the water," Raven asked in a soft voice. Robin turned around and looked behind him. She was wearing the same red and black dress she had worn for the first game session. She wore light make up that looked slightly paler. Her lipstick was the same blood red tint, but her eyes were rimmed in various shades of purple blending into one another. She had two pairs of earrings, the roses and a pair of onyx studs, as well as the pentagram choker around her neck. Raven smiled softly at Robin, a true genuine smile.

"I was just trying to decide a decent place to paint your picture, but in that outfit over the water probably wouldn't be that great of a choice," he explained. Robin finished checking all his materials as he asked, "How do you want to look in the painting? Malevolent, seductive, elegant, plain out evil, or something totally different?"

Raven stood for a minute, thinking. 'How should I have him paint me?' she wondered.

'I know, take him down to your room and have him paint you on your bed in that bra and thong you bought last week.' A voice from within Raven's head suggested coyly. 'And from there who knows...'

'Well may...' Raven started to consider. 'WHAT! No!' she yelled at the voice. 'I want this to be a nice painting, not some piece of smut.' She shook her head visibly as Robin waited, oblivious to the argument going on within her head. "Could you dark, misunderstood and beautiful," Raven asked, with the last two words very quiet.

Robin nodded pretending not to notice her shyness with the last part. "Dark, misunderstood and beautiful it is. Mind if I put on some music?" he asked. Raven paused momentarily, but shook her head then turned to look over the water while Robin started the stereo.

He walked over to the console and pressed the play button. Gently from the speakers came a song by the Rolling Stones, "Sympathy for the Devil". Robin smiled playfully looking for any reaction from the dark demoness looking off the tower.

He wasn't disappointed; Raven did a double take when the song started. "Did you have to play this song?" she questioned. Raven tried rolled her eyes and tried to maintain her irritated glare, but it quickly turned into an entertained smile. "But..." she started again, "at least it's not an annoying pop princess song." Raven said with a smirk.

Robin chuckled softly while listening to the song. "Yeah that's Star's style, not mine. I like an odd variety of music, Rock, Metal, and Classical," he said while looking around, trying to find a spot with the perfect light to paint the dark goddess.

Raven shrugged and commented, "It's not that unusual. A lot of Metal has classical influences of some form or another."

There was a moment of silence as the music song faded out, neither one was sure what to say or do. Robin hadn't yet found the right light and Raven didn't know how to help out. Before the moment became too uncomfortable the next song started. Neither one paid much attention, but they were both glad there was some kind of noise.

"The light isn't right here," Robin said. "It's too cloudy," he stopped the music abruptly and started to put away his paints. "Sorry you had to get all dressed up for nothing Rae. But if it's any consolation you look beautiful."

Raven blushed softly as he called her beautiful. 'Well I guess it's possible there's somewhere in my room that would work,' she considered. 'But that doesn't mean anything!' the dark Titan snapped before any of her emotions could say anything. "We could use my room if you want. Your 'right light' might be in there somewhere." Raven suggested shyly.

"I suppose we could try it," Robin agreed, although he was really thinking about why Raven invited him into her room. "You'll have to carry some of the supplies though, it takes me more then one trip to get them all." He said pointing to his large pile of paint jars, canvases, brushes and other various painting equipment.

Raven levitated all the equipment at once and started down for the door, leaving Robin standing trying to figure out what just happened. "Coming Boy Wonder?" Raven teased. Robin shook off the confusion, deciding that he would ask about her uncharacteristic behavior later and followed Raven into the tower, down and into her room.

When they reached Raven's room one spot stood out as being a perfect place to paint Raven. A window with black silk drapes on the far side of her room. Raven dropped everything onto the floor, but was careful not to spill any of the paint onto her carpet. "Raven, stand over there by the window please." Robin requested. Raven sighed and walked over quietly and stood near the window. "Good. Can you open the window for me?" he asked. Raven did so.

"Any more orders of me o master?" Raven growled. She started to make one of his paint cans glow just to emphasize her point.

Robin smiled at her. "I just need to put a tarp down so I don't wreak your carpet," he said. Robin sifted through is pile of stuff and found his tarp. He put it down on the floor then again set up the canvas and opened the cans of paint. "Just so you know Raven, this is probably going to take the rest of the night," he commented while getting ready to start. Raven made some unintelligible sound and motioned for Robin to begin painting.


	15. Chapter 15

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora, Saorise, _Adrian, and_ Ivan Balthazar. (None of which will appear in this chapter)

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I only have room for evil OC's now though, no more protagonists please. Also I have noticed that in my replies the websites I have tried to direct people to haven't shown up, so I'll try again referring to the exact reply with each one.

Chapter 12: to DarkXeno:

Chapter 13: to Gamewizard3:

Chapter 13: to Zako Lord of Randomness:

That's all I found, but if I missed one please let me know. Thx. Also the mistake when I tried to fix an error in Chapter 12 on has been fixed (hopefully).

**samauriduck27:** here's the update for you.

**ShadowGuest:** I didn't know Robin liked to paint either until I decided he did for my story.

**OniYruiGarru:** Glad you're not confused, I try not to confuse people too much.

**RavenBB:** I sent you another email, I hope you got it this time.

**SpiderSquirrel:** It's good to have protective friends, for the most part. Provided they don't do anything stupid protecting you. The Super Paul I know lives in Mid-Michigan, not sure what town exactly though.

Chapter 15 

Beep beep beep. Beep Beep Beep. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Came a sound from somewhere down the hall. Beast Boy groggily rolled over, trying to block out the noise but he couldn't ignore it. 'Who could sleep through that noise!' he thought to himself. BB jumped out of bed and put a pair of jeans on over his boxers.

Beast Boy followed the beeping to Robin's new room. The door was shut, but the beeping was so annoying and Beast Boy was so tired that he didn't stop to think and walked in. The door slid shut behind him. It was pitch black in the room except for the glow of the alarm clock by Robin's bed. He groped around for a light switch for a few seconds. When he found the switch he quickly flipped it and the light in the ceiling dimly illuminated the room. The walls shocked the green Titan. He quickly turned off the clock and tried to fight the door only to find the door was painted on the inside too, and camouflaged into the scene. After feeling along the wall for a minute the he finally got close enough to the door for it to open. He ran out of the room and down the hall, to Raven's room.

(To: Robin Raven)

Robin brushed the brush against the canvas for the last time, and finished the painting. "There, finally finished," he stated. He stood back for a minute to look at his work. Raven walked over from the window and looked over his shoulder.

The painting showed Raven, horns, wings and all, standing on top of a stone tower. The glow from Jump City had been turned into an eerie glow of a burning city on the horizon. The sky was almost pitch black, with the exception of a moon shining down lightly onto the demoness. Raven herself was looking down onto a stand standing before her. Raven's eyes were glowing a dark shade of purple as she stared intently. The stand had a dragon skull on it, and on top of the skull was a crimson candle. Wax dripped from the candle and looked like bloody flesh on the skull.

"Robin, this is," Raven gasped. She took a moment to regain her composure. Raven didn't want to let herself say anything stupid because of the picture. "It's very nice," she complimented. She turned to look at Robin and gifted him with a rare smile and said, "It's beautiful, but I don't look as good as you made me in the painting."

Robin chuckled softly, "Raven, the painting doesn't do you justice." Raven blushed softly and tried to say something, but there was a loud knocking at the door before she could get the words out.

"Yo, Raven!" called Beast Boy from outside her room. "I need a hand."

Raven let out a small-disappointed sigh and called out, "What do you want?" She turned to Robin and motioned for him to be quiet. He just smirked and advanced slightly on the irritated goth. Once Robin reached her he reached out and started gently tickling the dark goddess' sides. Her dress made it hard for her to laugh however because she had put the corset part of her dress on so tightly.

"You're the resident expert on creepy, so, well I kind of want you to look at something." BB said. He knocked on the door again, only to hear Raven suppressing a laugh. "Dude! What's so funny?"

"Notehe, nothing's thehehe matter." She said. "Stop it," the laughing goth hissed to Robin. She moved around to try and get away from Robin, but he skillfully followed her every move. With the smirk never leaving his face.

"Raven, have you seen Robin's new room?" He asked curiously. "It's creepier then your room."

"Beast Boy," Robin exclaimed. "I told no one to go into my room," he called while going over to the door and opening it. "No one was supposed to see that." When the door opened Robin glared menacingly at the shrinking green Titan.

Raven hung her head and thought bitterly, 'And now we're going to have a lot of explaining to do later. I just hope BB isn't thinking right now.'

"Dude, your alarm was going off." BB countered defensively. He continued to back away slowly as Raven shook her head and walked over to quell the argument.

"Oh," Robin managed to say, "Sorry I forgot left it on." His face was still red with anger because of Beast Boy's unauthorized entry into his room however.

"His room isn't creepy, it's a beautiful expression of who he really is." Raven said. She stepped between Robin and Beast Boy, facing Robin. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back slightly. Robin reluctantly compiled by taking a step backward, but not taking his glare off BB.

"If you say so," Beast Boy said and turned away. He took one step down the hall, but stopped. "Hey wait," the confused Titan said while turning around. "What's Robin doing in your room instead of his?" he queried.

"You saw my room, right?" Robin asked. Before Beast Boy got a chance to respond he continued, "My project is painting my room. I also paint people, and after Raven saw my room I offered to paint her portrait."

"And it took you all night to paint her?" the BB asked suspiciously.

Raven started to blush softly, but turned her head away before Beast Boy could say anything. Robin grabbed Beast Boy's arm and pulled him into the room. "Just about," he stated evenly. "Look at it yourself and see how long you think it took."

Beast Boy walked over to where Robin had been painting and looked at the masterfully done piece of artwork. "Whoa this is, it's, well it's sure something," he said to Robin. "Still a little creepy though. What took you so long to get right?"

Robin walked over and stood behind Beast Boy. "Look at the painting," he said. "What part of it are you instantly drawn to? What part instantly pulls your focus?" Robin asked insistently.

Beast Boy stood there for a second and looked the painting over a couple times. A few jokes ran through his head, but he decided better. Raven was in the room after all, and he didn't want to be castrated. Finally he sighed and said, "I guess Raven's eyes, and the dragon skull draw my attention the most. Although there are a few other things that I notice that I don't normally," he chuckled.

Robin elbowed BB in the ribs for the joke, but laughed to himself about it. 'Yeah Raven doesn't show her feminine side often enough. She really is beautiful, now only if she would only show it off more often," he thought. "Her eyes are what I was trying to draw the viewer's focus to, but it took almost an hour to mix the exactly right shades of purple."

"Dude it took you that long just to get purple!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He shook his head in disgust. "If you would have just asked me I could have gotten you purple paint."

Raven growled and glared harshly at Beast Boy, "There are dozens of different purples, he was trying to find the one that worked best." Raven's glare now shifted over to Robin as she took her embarrassment out as anger towards both of them. "Now if you will both get out of my room I have to meditate," Raven insisted.

Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other questioningly but neither one had the answer. Slowly they both turned and walked out of Raven's room. Raven shut the door and locked it behind them to make sure they knew they weren't welcome.

"What did you do?" Beast Boy asked the masked Titan in a very shocked manner. "I know she doesn't like people in her room, but that was just weird, even for her."

"I just painted her, and we talked a little bit that's all. Nothing unusual, nothing," Robin insisted, while raising his hands defensively. Still with this protest he blushed a little, as if he wasn't telling the entire truth. Luckily Beast Boy wasn't good enough at watching people to notice the reaction. Robin, however, knew what he was giving away so he turned and without a word walked off to the training room.


	16. Chapter 16

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora, Saorise, _Adrian, and_ Ivan Balthazar. (None of which will appear in this chapter)

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I only have room for evil OC's now though, no more protagonists (good guys) please.

**SilverDemonSoul: **Sorry I didn't get your review in the first batch of reviews, you didn't appear to my computer. Anyway I'm glad you think the story is good, and I'll try to make it even better.

**samauriduck27:** It took me 5 tries to get the painting to sound right, you better have liked it! (J/K, but it did take me 5 tries to get right.)

**Kazua:** I'm probably not going to kill Beast Boy, unless he does something really stupid.

**OniyuriGaaru:** I'm glad it gets better as I go, feedback from my reviewers helps a lot.

**ShadowGuest:** No, I just think Robin would be more like Raven naturally based on his past.

**RavenBB:** I know you got my last email, and I'll try to use your character as soon as I can.

**Zaknafien:** I know who Zak is, R.A. Salvatore is a really good writer and I've read most of his Forgotten Realms books. I think the Faerun is the best world to set a DD game in unless you're ambitious enough to create your own, and I'm not. Although I think the best fictional character is Raistlin Majere No need to review every chapter, just once and a while. As for the drawing, I wish! Although I do have a pretty good imagination so just because I don't have a physical drawing doesn't mean I can't see it well enough. ;)

**SilverDemonSoul:** I'm happy that you like it, and here's the update for you.

Chapter 16 

Raven left her room around noon that day. She would have stayed shut in all day, but her stomach wouldn't let her, so she quietly slunk off to the kitchen after she thought everyone else had eaten lunch. She hovered quickly into the room paying almost no attention to her surroundings. Her mind was on last night, wondering what to make of it all when suddenly she bumped into something.

She looked around only to see the object of her contemplation standing right next to her, reaching for the fridge as well. "Oh, sorry," Raven said softly.

Robin quickly pulled his hand away, and said in an equally quiet voice, "Sorry, my fault."

Raven turned away, trying not to convey any emotion. "It's ok," she said and hesitated for a minute. "What are you making?" Raven asked, trying to prevent a long silence.

"Just a grilled cheese and a can of soup. Want me to whip you up one too?" He asked, trying to revert to his normal voice. He reached for the fridge again and pulled out a packet of pre-cut Swiss cheese.

"No thanks," Raven replied, "I was just going to make some tea." Her stomach, however, betrayed her and growled loudly. She swore under her breath and said softly, "Ok, I guess I'll have one. Need some help with anything?" she asked.

Robin opened the cupboard next to the fridge and took out a bag of bread. "You go ahead and make your tea, I can take care of this," he insisted as he tossed the bread into the pan he had prepared before Raven had entered. He proceeded to prepare the sandwiches, and turned the stove on while Raven went and filled her teapot. Then Robin returned stirred the soup he had that was cooking on the burner next the sandwiches. Neither of them said anything as they went about preparing the food and tea.

"What's with the cloak?" Robin asked as he glanced in Raven's direction." Actually I think the white looks nice on your for a change."

Raven looked confused and then looked herself over to see what Robin was talking about. Her cloak had definitely lightened several shades; it was now almost pure white instead of its characteristically dark color. 'Damn emotions,' she thought. "It's nothing," Raven said. "It happens from time to time when I'm having difficulty with my emotions," she lied.

Robin smirked internally recalling last time she 'had trouble with her emotions.' He turned back to keeping and eye on the food, as Raven nursed her pot of boiling water. Neither of them said anything when the food finished a few minutes later. Quietly they prepared their plates and bowls, Robin got himself a soda from the fridge while Raven finished with her water and made herself a cup of tea.

"It was Malchior wasn't it?" Robin asked out of the blue while they were eating.

Raven nearly choked at the sound of the name. 'Why does have to have such a good memory?' she asked herself. Raven picked up her cup of tea and took a long drink, trying to delay answering. Finally she turned away and whispered, "Yes it was."

Robin took a moment to think, or perhaps give Raven a moment to think; he wasn't sure which. Regardless he was quiet a moment before he turned to respond. "Raven I…" he started before being cut off abruptly.

"Don't!" the embarrassed goth warned. Nothing in the room was glowing yet, but Raven didn't want to take the chance and betray her emotions. "I don't know what got into me last night, but we should both forget it ever happened!" she insisted.

Robin couldn't tell if she actually meant it or was just trying to hide, but he decided it was best not to let her hide forever. "No Raven, we need to talk," he said as Raven tried to slink by him and out the door. Robin swiftly stepped in front of her blocking her escape path. "Raven we need to figure out what exactly happened last night," he said firmly.

"Move away," she hissed at him. Her eyes glowed black along with much of the room. Robin wasn't fazed by her threat however, and stood firmly in her way. "Out of the way Boy Blunder!" she growled louder.

"Just teleport away," he sneered with all the kindness of a rabid wolverine.

Raven was just about to use her powers to push him out of the way when a voice came from down the hallway, "Yo Rob, where are you?" Raven didn't want to deal with any of the questions that would come up, so as much as she hated it she took Robin's advice and teleported herself back into her room.

"Damn it Raven!" he whispered, then said at normal volume, "I'm right here Cy." Robin called back down the hallway. He stepped out into the hall and walked down towards Cyborg. "What's up?" he asked as casually as he could, considering what had just transpired.

"BB said you were in Raven's room this morning," he accused.

Robin shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not like I've never been in her room before."

Cy sighed and glared at the overly casual Titan in front of him. "You know what I mean, man. What were you two doing in there?" he insisted, while advancing threateningly on Robin.

"Well I guess the jig is up," Robin resigned feigning just enough sincerity so Cyborg couldn't tell he was lying "I was painting her portrait, that's the big secret I've been keeping. I'm also painting my room, that's why I wasn't letting anyone in."

"What room takes that long to paint?" Cy inquired. "How many coats could you possibly put on it?" he asked.

Robin chuckled, "Take at easy Cy, I'm painting a mural on my walls. That's what's taking so long. As for last night, she's the only one of us I haven't been able to paint while they weren't paying enough attention so I confronted her directly about. It's not a big deal." With that he swiftly slid around Cyborg and started to walk off.

"Hold it! I let you off last time, you're not getting it so easy this time." Cyborg turned and shouted after Robin. He shot his hand out and grabbed Robin's cape. "We're going to see these 'paintings' of yours," the Cy insisted.

"Fine," Robin sighed. "But will you lay off if I'm telling the truth?" he inquired insistently. Cy shifted under Robin's harsh glare, but eventually nodded. Then Robin and Cyborg walked down the hall to the room that had shocked Beast Boy earlier that day, when they got outside his room Robin stopped and stood blocking the doorway. "Cy," he started, "I'll warn you I'm not done, and some of the images mean something. However I can't promise that I'll tell you everything about them."

"Yeah, right," Cy said reluctantly, "Just prove it." Robin nodded, turned and opened the door then stepped inside, with Cyborg following suit. The lights were still on when they entered, from BB's excursion earlier that day. Cy looked around the room completely astonished. He never expected the mural to be anything like this.

"What the hell is this man!" Cy yelled when he could finally respond. "Why are you painting your room like, like Hell?"

Robin sighed quietly and though, 'so much for not explaining things.' He walked into the center of the room, looked up and spun completely around one time. "I just found an outlet for my anger that was better then beating Slade's robots after they've already been broken, that's all," he stated, trying to make it sound as simple as possible. "And with that I also let out some of my other frustrations in the form of artwork so I can forge my anger into something constructive and relaxing."

"Who else knows about this?" Cy asked, although the question was a little timid because he was still off balance from the room.

"Star and Terra are the only ones that don't know yet," he said. "I've been _trying_ to keep it a secret, but when Raven came to get me last time we played DD she saw, then BB found out this morning, and now you." Robin stopped for a second and took a deep breath to focus himself and his thoughts. "I need to go train though, so if you will excuse me," Robin said.

"What is going on?' Cy asked. "You're not leaving before you tell me what's up with you and Raven. You've both been acting weird lately."

Robin shook his head," Cy, I have no clue. I've been trying to get her to talk but she just avoids my questions." Cyborg was about to say something when one of the devices on Robin's utility belt started beeping. Robin took it off; it was a communicator that was linked to Batman. Robin hit the button to play the message.

An image of Batman appeared on the screen and started speaking, "Robin and a guest you're invited to a masquerade ball at Wayne Manor in Gotham on the 22nd. You know now Bruce is, so I wouldn't suggest disappointing him." The image blacked out and the communicator deactivated.

"That's two weeks from now," he said. "Cy would you see if Speedy and Aqualad can be here on to cover. I'm going to try to talk to Raven again."

"Sure," Cy agreed. They both walked out of Robin's room and turned their separate ways. Just before they were out of hearing range Cy shouted to Robin, "Hey, be careful when you talk to Raven. I don't want to replace all the windows in the tower again."

Robin chuckled and continued to walk down to Raven's room.


	17. Chapter 17

Releasing Her Demons

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. I do, however, own all the other characters except Natora, Saorise, _Adrian, and_ Ivan Balthazar. (None of which will appear in this chapter)

(Author Notes) I will be adding OC's to the story and if you want one, send me an email describing him/her/it. I only have room for evil OC's now though, no more protagonists (good guys) please.

**OniyuriGaaru:** I can't promise he's going to ask Raven. Oh who am I kidding of course he will, but will she say yes?

**samauriduck27:** Yeah sorry the updates haven't been as loyal as I want, but I'm having health issues but I'm doing the best I can

**SpiderSquirrel:** I don't know anything about you or your Paul, I'm just good at guessing how people interact. It comes enjoying the acting process and watching people sometimes.

**ShadowGuest:** Very interesting.

**Johakhensu:** I might have something else equally as spectacular thought up by then, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Chritina:** Don't get in trouble over this, it's just a story. (Print it off so you can read it whenever you want)

**spymouse:** Don't worry there's a lot more coming.

**firehottie:** I'm trying to keep on a schedule, so there should be an update every week. (Although I've been having health issues lately so no promises for a few chapters)

**BloodCri:** No need to yell. The story won't be abandoned for any reason short of hospitalization, then I would probably entrust it to another author/authoress. And here's this update

**RavenBB:** Within the next few chapters, don't worry.

Chapter 17 

Raven glanced out of her room as soon as her teleportation spell had finished. Happy that no one was there she shut and locked the door. The confused Titan stared out her window 'Why can't I stop thinking of him?' she wondered quietly. After a moment of staring out at nothing in particular Raven decided she would have to visit Nevermore soon.

She looked over onto her vanity; the mirror was right where it was supposed to be. She walked closer to it, but stopped with the mirror just out of reach. 'Take the last step, damn it!' she commanded herself, but her legs wouldn't respond.

'You can't come in unless you promise me something first,' Love teased within Raven's mind.

'Great,' she thought bitterly. 'Held at ransom by my own emotions. What next?' wondered Raven while she continued to struggle, reaching towards her mirror.

Love giggled, and prevented Raven from reaching close enough to grab the portal into Nevermore. 'You can't come in unless you promise one thing…' the ecstatic emotion teased

Raven growled and continued to struggle against herself. Long ago she swore her emotions wouldn't control her, and she'd be damned if she broke that vow. Still she couldn't reach the portal into her mind. 'Fine what do I have to promise,' Raven asked, although she wasn't sure she would keep her promise.

'You have to kiss Robin,' Love said. 'And not just any kiss, you really have to mean it. It has to be a loving kiss,' the emotion insisted.

Raven stood there shocked, 'My emotions can't be doing this! They just can't!' Raven told herself. 'I don't _do_ those kind of kisses,' she said firmly to the excited emotion.

Love giggled again. The laughter was starting to irritate Raven, but Love didn't seem to care. 'You don't have to slip him the tongue, although it might help. You just have to tell him that you love him through the kiss.'

Raven was as still as a statue. She couldn't have just been blackmailed by herself, could she? But then there was a noise at her door, saving her from her emotions, or so she thought. "What?" she growled deeply.

"Raven I need to talk to you," Robin's voice called out from the other side of the metal portal.

"We have nothing to discuss," Raven firmly insisted. "I already told you it was a mistake. I'm just glad we both managed to keep our clothes on," she added bitterly.

"Fine," Robin conceded. "I have something I need to tell you. How's that?" he asked with a little bit of anger seeping into his even voice. "It wasn't a mistake, I meant what I said last night."

Raven stood perfectly on the other side of the door, not letting any of her emotions take control, even for a split second. 'I don't care. It wouldn't work,' she told herself. 'Besides he never actually said he loved me, even if just about everything he did and said implied it.' Raven shook her head to try and banish any emotional thoughts. "Are you done yet?" ghe asked.

"I have one more thing before I give up." Robin said. "I've been invited to a masquerade ball at Wayne Manor in Gotham in two weeks and I need a date…"

Raven cut him off right there, "I'm sure Starfire would love to go with you, just ask her." She hung her head slightly and whispered quiet enough so that he couldn't hear on the other side of the door, "And so would I."

Robin chuckled softly at the comment about Starfire. "I don't think a formal ball with the richest man in Gotham would be a good place to bring Star. Can you imagine what kind of questions she would have? Plus it's a masquerade ball; she would try to touch all the costumes. Taking her would not be a good idea."

"Then why are you here if you don't need help asking Star?" She asked in a tone much colder then her normal monotone voice. 'Azareth Metrion Zinthos, Azareth Metrion Zinthos,' she chanted in her head. She couldn't let her powers take control and make anything blow up. 'If Robin doesn't want to take her maybe…' she considered.

"It's because I wanted to bring you as my date," Robin said bluntly. 'A little forward, but it seemed like the only way to keep her from turning what I wanted to say away.'

Raven took a deep breath and made sure her powers were under control. She also paused for a moment to make sure all her emotions were silent. "I'll think about it," she said calmly. "Now just leave me alone for a while."

"Fine," Robin agreed. "But I want your answer in a few days." Then he turned around and walked down the hallway to the training room. 'She always gets me worked up,' he thought, 'but I'm never sure if it's a good thing or not.'

Raven listened to Robin leaving and waited for a few minutes after she couldn't hear his footsteps. Then she walked over to her vanity, stood in front of the mirror to Nevermore and hesitantly reached for the handle. She met no resistance this time and was able to easily pick it up. She looked into the mirror and tried to decide if she really should visit or not.

'Remember our promise,' Love teased from the mirror and Raven's head. 'If you come in you'll have to kiss Robin'

She tossed the mirror back where it was. 'I don't need to deal with this right now,' she decided. Raven walked around to a hanging brazier just above the center of the room. She levitated lighter over to it and lit the incense and candles in the brazier. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, then sat in the middle of the room, levitated herself a few inches above the ground and started meditating.

Some time later there was a knock at her door. At first it wasn't enough to jar her out of her trance like state, but after the person on the other side called out 'Friend Raven,' several times she finally woke from her trance. "What do you want Star?" she growled.

"Friend Raven," the red-haired Titan called through the door. "May I enter your room? I wish to discuss something with you. Please."

Raven shook her head wondering what Starfire could possibly want to talk about, but opened the door anyway. "Yes?" Raven asked gruffly while motioning for Starfire to enter.

"Thank you Friend Raven," Starfire paused and sniffed the air. "Your room smells most, unusual." she asked, unaware of any potential insult she may have just made.

Raven glared at Starfire, but knew she wasn't trying to be mean. "It's just my incense, it helps me meditate," the dark girl replied.

"Oh, ok." Starfire said happily. "I like your new white clothing as well Friend Raven." Star again paused for a second but before Raven could respond she started talking again. "I have a question about the game you're making us play," she stated simply. "It is not just a game is it? You are also trying to tell us something. Is Trigon really going to attack soon Friend Raven?" she asked nervously.

Raven took a deep breath and stood perfectly still for a moment. "Yes," Raven said. "But do _not_ tell anyone else, Beast Boy and Cyborg know enough to figure it out and I've told Robin some as well."

"What about Terra? Should she not know?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I don't entirely trust Terra, I'm not sure I want her to know everything. If Beast Boy tells her then fine, but I don't want you blurting it out," Raven replied firmly.

"If you wish," Star said, although she was still very confused. "However friend Raven I was sent here to see if you wished to play the game again. The others seem anxious to play again, especially Friend Robin."

Raven laughed dryly and thought to herself, 'Of course Robin would.' She turned and started to levitate her stack of books and other objects, "Fine. Take these books to the living room and I'll be along in a minute." Starfire nodded and grabbed the books then she quickly flew off to gather the other Titans in the living room.


	18. Chapter 18

Releasing Her Demons By: Jedizea 

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. Also the only characters I own are Vincent, Rurik, Ivellos, T'klora, Sapphire, Arachne, Naryldor, and a few others so don't steal any of the characters, especially the ones people let me use but aren't mine.

**tessylove:** Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, I've been spending time upgrading my computer and spending the holiday season with my family, updates should come a bit more regularly now though.

**Slayergirl1362: ** That's ok, I'm glad to have your review now though. I don't take offence at all, I'm glad you have some advice you're willing to give me. I like constructive criticism, and always try to receive it in a good manner. Thank you again.

**firehottie:** Here's the next chapter for you, sorry it took so long I had trouble getting everything just right.

**OniyuriGaaru:** Sorry you had to wait so long, here's the chapter

**samuraiduck27:** Glad you liked it, Chapter 18 up and ready for reading.

**Kazua:** Yeah I figured people would get a laugh out of that one.

**ShadowGuest:** Now if I wasn't drawing on true experiences I'd find it really funny.

**SpiderSquirrel:** Yeah it's really fun to watch people, however I'm usually oblivious when I'm involved in the falling for each other ritual. Which explains how it took so long for me to get together with the wonderful woman I'm lucky enough to call my girlfriend.

**RavenBB:** No, the ball is an excuse for Aqualad and Speedy to enter the story, and for… Well I shouldn't give away all of the plot just yet.

Titan's Characters 

Robin Vincent, Human wizard

CyborgRurik, Dwarven fighter

B.B.Ivellos, Elven druid

StarfireT'klora, Half-Elven bard 

TerraSapphire, Halfling rogue

RavenArachne, Half-demon Sorceress, but she controls the rest of the world as well being the Dungeon Master

This chapter is mostly from the perspectives of the Titan's Characters not the Titans themselves. A line of asterisks (they don't seem to work on FFnet) (to: ) will signify the change from the Titans to the Characters. Chapter 18 

The Titans sat around the circular table in their living room again. The dark atmosphere of the room made them all more uncomfortable then usual. There were no lights on, only enough lit candles to read by. The music and other decorations Raven had insisted they put up in made the room seem much darker then though.

Robin was the only one that seemed relaxed in the room, and this made the others even more edgy. Starfire was sitting in her chair trying, very unsuccessfully, to stop fidgeting, Cyborg was staring at the door, waiting for Raven to enter, Beast Boy was talking in hushed tones with Terra, and Robin had his eyes closed and his head leaned back slightly listening to the CD Raven wanted in the sound system.

"Rob," Cyborg said to try and create some conversation. "Don't you have something you want to tell Star and Terra?" he asked slyly with a confident smirk.

Everyone slowly turned to look at Robin, who sighed and slowly opened his eyes as if slowly taking the entire room in and reveling in the darkness. "And what would that be Cyborg?" he asked back curiously, pretending to forget what Cy was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Cy insisted, while using all the restraint he had to keep from breaking the table. "You're project, the one you wouldn't let anyone see."

"Oh that's right," Robin said innocently. "You know it would be better if I showed them, I doubt they could get the full effect from just telling them about it." Robin smirked evilly causing the mechanical Titan to shudder. To make things worse Robin closed his eyes again and started singing along with the music in the middle of the song.

_On through the heat _

_I've felt the touch of evil._

_I still feel _

_the icy claw in me._

_For a decent price_

_I've banned kindness from my heart._

_The spirit of all truth and beauty_

pawned for my desire. 

He followed with a malevolent laugh, drawing a fearful shudder from everyone in the room.

Raven had already the room and quietly surveyed each of the Titans, who were all watching Robin. "Stop that, I don't want my eardrums to break," she commanded Robin with an icy glare. The entire room chuckled at the joke, even Robin who promptly stopped singing. "Now pay attention the game isn't as much of a game as it's made out to be."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Terra asked abruptly. A baffled look plastered her face as she looked to everyone else in the room.

"I'll tell you later," Beast Boy whispered. "Let's just pay attention for now." Terra nodded and turned to Raven who had just set up the last of her stuff.

(Vincent; his chambers)

Vincent walked into the chamber prepared for him and looked around. This too was a very lavish room, not quite as lavish as the one he had been in earlier, but there was still plush carpeting, a large bed, red velvet drapes and a large table to one side with a bowl of fresh fruit on it.

He wearily shook off his backpack and let it drop unceremoniously to the floor. He took the crossbow off of his back and set it carefully on the table next to the fruit, and set the bolts from his belt next to the crossbow. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out if Naryldor's story had any meaning or was the rambling of an strange genius.

'Well he's definitely not what I expected,' Vincent thought. He looked to his backpack and ruffled through it looking for his sleeping clothes. After empting nearly all the contents of the pack onto the floor he finally found the pair of baggy slacks and shirt. He quickly changed out of the robe and into the more comfortable clothing. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He was about to lie down as a knock came on the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it slowly and there stood Arachne. "I hope the room is to your liking," she said a little quietly. "Is there anything you need?"

Vincent stood and thought for a second. "The room is very nice, much better then what I'm accustomed to," he replied. The wizard looked back to survey his room and noticed the rain had stopped. "Is there a courtyard you could show me to?" he asked with a genuine smile.

Arachne nodded, "Of course. Why though, if I might ask." She inquired as she grabbed his hand shyly and started leading him through the hallways.

"It's been a while since I've had the chance to look at the stars. I always see them when we're camping but I never have time to appreciate them," he said while walking next to Arachne at a leisurely pace. Every so often he dared to glance over to her, but she was always looking straight ahead, her focus never seemed to stray.

Arachne caught Vincent's glance only once, but they both looked away instantly, but she refused to let her body react. She couldn't help but wonder why Vincent was looking at her though, she idly occupied her mind with this as she walked the familiar halls to the inner courtyard.

When they finally reached the door she reached out to open it only to find that Vincent had already opened the door and was waiting for her to walk through. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," Vincent said to her as she walked through, and then bowed politely. Arachne's face turned a bright crimson, but Vincent pretended not to notice and instead looked up at the sky. Much to his disappointment it was still cloudy even though the rain had stopped. So instead he let his eyes wander around the courtyard.

It wasn't anything special, there were several plots of flowers, vines crawling up the walls, and a small pool of water in the middle. All of this with tile walkways to doors in each of the four cardinal directions. Only one thing drew his attention, a rosebush on an island in the middle of the pool. The roses were in blooming. It was very late in the year for roses, and yet none of them seemed to be wilting. What was even more interesting was their color, a beautiful dark violet with just a tinge of blood red around the edges of the petals.

"Well it doesn't look like the stars are out," Vincent decided to state, even though it was painfully obvious.

"I'm sorry," Arachne said as if it was her fault somehow. "Would you like me to show you back to your room?" she asked while walking back to the door they came in.

"No thank you. But would you like to sit with me for a while?" Vincent inquired kindly while walking to sit on a bench near the pool.

"You're sure you don't mind?" she asked timidly. "I'm not really the best company," Arachne replied while almost stepping out the door. "Besides if there are any demons left in the city they're bound to try to find me, you might get hurt."

Vincent laughed softly, "I think your company is worth having to fight off a few demons. Please, I want to get to know you a little better." Vincent smiled at her convincingly. Reluctantly she walked over and sat next to him. Vincent turned a little to look at her when she sat and put his arm around her waist cautiously.

Arachne almost jumped away, but reminded herself that Vincent didn't want to hurt her or hate her for being a half-demon. So she slid a little closer and leaned into him slightly, letting herself relax while she looked up at the dark clouds that filled the sky.

(Outside the game; Somewhere outside Jump City)

The building was old and decrepit on the outside. Inside however it was in perfect repair thanks to the efforts of Slade's robots. They had fixed the building and placed several odd and ancient artifacts in the building. There was pentagram of dried in the middle of the largest room that was being prepared for a summoning.

"Two weeks," Slade said through the portal. "In two weeks Robin and your daughter will be gone."

"Good," said a deep voice from the other side. "You will summon me then."

"I'll keep up my end," Slade agreed. "You will have your army of robots, and will be summoned, but you had better keep your end," He threatened. Slade turned away and grabbed one of the artifacts to emphasize his point.

"You will summon me and I will let you control this pitiful world. I have my sights set on much more," the voice said. "However one week from today you will summon my general, he will coordinate the attack with you, he knows how to use my slaves much better then you."

"That was never part of our deal!" Slade insisted fiercely. He turned and punched a hole through the concrete wall to try and intimidate the creature on the other side of the portal.

"Impressive," the voice said, "for a human. But to successfully accomplish your plan you will need his help. He won't kill you unless you try to stab me in the back, call it insurance."

"Fine, in one week it will start," Slade agreed. "But if you don't keep your promise I can't promise what will happen." The voice only laughed, unnerving Slade although he tried not to let it show.


	19. Chapter 19

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. Also the only characters I own are Vincent, Rurik, Ivellos, T'klora, Sapphire, Arachne, Naryldor, and a few others so don't steal any of the characters, especially the ones people let me use but aren't mine.

**OniyuriGaaru:** Glad it's interesting, hopefully it will only get better.

**DarkeningShadow: **Yep, it took them 19 chapters but they finally made it. Sorry the updates haven't been to frequent lately, I've got a few new games and I had to format for a new OS because I got an AMD 64 bit processor.

**samuraiduck72:** I don't know, but with Slade it can never be good… Well I do know, but I'm not going to tell you :P

**Darkest Flame:** Thank you, or as we say in Japanese "Domo Arigato" or "Arigato Gozaimasu" I'm glad you like it.

**Slayergirl1362:** Thanks for putting me on your alert list. And if you spot anything else you want to give me advice about, please do. I appreciate any help I can get.

**Master of Words:** Thanks. I appreciate the compliment, and I'm glad you think it's creative. I tried to think of something that wasn't done over and over again.

Titan's Characters 

Robin Vincent, Human wizard

CyborgRurik, Dwarven fighter

B.B.Ivellos, Elven druid

StarfireT'klora, Half-Elven bard 

TerraSapphire, Halfling rogue

RavenArachne, Half-demon Sorceress, but she controls the rest of the world as well since she is Dungeon Master.

This chapter is mostly from the perspectives of the Titan's Characters not the Titans themselves. A line of asterisks (they don't seem to work on FFnet) (to: ) will signify the change from the Titans to the Characters.

(Author note: Keep in mind who the Titan's characters are, because for the joke coming I have to have them speak through themselves not the character. You'll get it when you start reading the chapter.)

Chapter 19 

"'Vincent, why are you being so kind to me?' Arachne asked Vincent quietly. She turns to look at him so he has to stare directly into her eyes while answering him." Raven described to the Titans. Then Raven turned in her chair to look directly at Robin with a stern glare.

All six Titans were sitting around the table in the living room, although this part only involved Robin and Raven's character's the other four were all interested in what was playing out. They forgot about their characters for a moment and watched and listened to Robin and Raven as if they were watching a play or movie. Little did they know what was happening between "Vincent" and "Arachne" was much more then a simple game between friends.

"Vincent looks over at Arachne and stares gently into her stone glare," Robin said turning to meet Raven's glare. Raven blushed just enough for Robin to see and softened her look slightly while keeping an emotional wall just behind her eyes. "'Why do you ask?' Vincent says curiously."

"Arachne turns away slightly and tries to avoid Vincent's soft gaze. 'It's because everyone, well everyone but Naryldor and his close friends, they're the only people that have ever been nice to me. Everyone else has wanted something whenever they've been even remotely accepting of who I am, and they've wanted even more when they have been kind to me,' Arachne explains quietly. As Vincent looks down at her he notices a lone tear dripping down the lovely demoness' cheek." Raven said to Robin, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. Raven herself had to keep a tear from falling down her cheek and letting her powers go out of control at the memories of everyone who manipulated and used her in the past.

"Vincent shakes his head a little, and grabs Arachne softly. He gently turns her head to face him so she can see his kind expression. 'You're right, I do want something,' Vincent says with a smile." Robin said with a smirk.

"'See, you want something just like everyone else!' Arachne chokes through tears, while she tries, half-heartedly, to pull away from Vincent. It's obvious part of her wants to run, but she's enjoying the kindness of his touch and that won't let her fight hard enough to get away from him," Raven said while looking away a little.

"Vincent doesn't let her run away, instead he softens his smile," Robin said while doing the exact same thing. " 'I want to sit here with you. I don't want to hurt you or use you. I just want to enjoy your company, and perhaps a kiss.' Vincent says softly." Robin smirked.

"And I suppose this is where I fall apart in your arms right! Right! Well it isn't going to happen Ro!" Raven cried aloud, not realizing she dropped her character. Luckily for her Robin cut her off, to give her a chance to realize she was going to yell at him not Vincent.

"'M'lady, I'm sorry you were hurt,' Vincent says softly. 'But you need to move on sometime. If you aren't ready I'll understand however I will be a little disappointed. And I promise I won't hurt you, if anything I'm falling in love with you _Arachne_.' He says to _Arachne _as he lets her face go, but keeps a soft gaze upon her." Robin described.

Raven, however, didn't pick up his hint and again started getting emotional as herself. Objects in the room started to glow as she tried to hold back tears and keep her voice relatively quite and even. "Don't be an idiot!" she half screamed and half whispered. "You know my powers are dangerous, and if I feel anything I'm bound to hurt someone or something I care about and if I somehow manage not to kill them they hurt me! I can't feel anything Robin! Nothing." As she finished her little impassioned speech all the light bulbs in the room exploded, causing a rain of small glass fragments, none of which were large enough to cause anyone any harm.

"Um, dudes? Is it just me or did I hear her say Robin?" Beast Boy asked softly. It was quiet enough so Raven didn't hear, but even if she could have heard it she was to trapped in her own little world and was to worked up to pay attention what he said. Everyone else just nodded as they watched Robin try to figure a way out of the situation.

Terra looked around the room and saw all the glowing objects. "I think we might want to leave," she whispered quietly to the other Titans. Only Beast Boy nodded however. Cyborg and Starfire were both to curious about what was happening to leave and so they ignored Terra completely. "Come on," she said grabbing Beast Boy. "I don't feel like getting sprayed with hot candle wax at the moment." Terra remarked as she grabbed B.B.'s arm and started to pull him out of the room.

"'M'lady,' Vincent says. 'Who is this Robin that you speak of? I'm afraid you must have me mixed up with someone else. But today has been a stressful day on you I'm sure, as it has been difficult for us all. Perhaps you just need to rest for a while. Come I'll escort you back to your chambers,' Vincent whispered kindly. He stands up, still holding Arachne in his arms, and walks back to the door. He lets her lead him to her bedchamber," Robin said to Raven, trying to get her to remember to get back into her character.

"Yeah, sure," Beast Boy said skeptically. He was still watching the situation with interest, but decided it wouldn't be smart to make Terra mad right now. She looked tired, and she was prone to violence when she was tired. So he went out of the room with her, and left Cyborg and Starfire to watch Robin and Raven's argument.

"Hey, Rob," Cyborg started cautiously. "Do you have any idea what Raven's talking about? She seems more then a little out of it." He said while backing to the door. As interested as he was he didn't want to be in the way if Raven's powers went off, especially since almost everything in the room was glowing an eerie black color.

"I really have no idea Cy," Robin lied. He shifted his gaze slowly away from Raven to see how emotional Raven really was. It didn't look good, he saw all the glowing black objects in the room, and even the doors were pulsing with Raven's powers. One false move and he would cause the entire room, and maybe even the tower itself to explode.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" Starfire asked. She flew over and stood right in front of Raven, blocking her view of the other two Titans. "Friend Raven, perhaps we should do the girl talk. You have seemed very stressed lately, and it is conceivable that it could help to share your problems with another," she explained cheerfully in spite of the fact that the room was almost pulsing with Raven's dark powers.

When Raven didn't respond Star backed away slowly, also starting to fear the dark pulsing in the room. Raven's powers were becoming so powerful throughout the room the pulsing energy was almost palpable. Everyone in the room was preparing themselves for an explosion somewhere in the room when the energy suddenly disappeared.

Raven stood up quickly and took a deep breath. She looked at Robin with a glare that said 'move one inch and you're dead.' Robin shivered visibly at the frosty glare he was getting from the goth Titan, and quickly realized he himself was glowing with Raven's powers. "Robin," she started, in a low fierce tone that made him shiver even more, "when I calm down we need to talk. Until then I would be _very_ careful if I were you."

Raven took a moment to enjoy the fear Robin was feeling, almost if it were cleansing her. Finally she was able to tear herself away from enjoying his suffering and levitated all of the materials in the room that belonged to her and strolled out of the room. Robin was, unfortunately for him, still glowing black and afraid to take a step when she left the room.

"Um, a little help here someone?" Robin asked pleadingly. Neither Cyborg nor Starfire took a step closer to him though. They didn't want to invoke Raven's wrath and kill Robin by accident.

"I shall go see if Friend Raven is alright?" Starfire asked while moving to the door. She was careful not to step too near Robin though. She didn't want to accidentally cause him to explode.

Cyborg nodded his head to Starfire, but didn't say anything. His accusing glare never left Robin's face as Starfire whizzed out the door as quickly as she could, and flew right to Raven's room. "What's going on?" Cy demanded. He didn't seem to care that Robin was still glowing fiercely with Raven's mystical energy, and walked right up to Robin. He used all of his larger size to try and intimidate the masked Titan while saying insisting, "What's the deal with you and Raven? You know more then you're telling me Robin. So spill it!"

Robin looked up to Cyborg and although the mask covered his face it was obvious his glare was just as harsh as Cy's. "I don't have any idea. I invited her to the ball at Wayne Manor, but that's it. Other then that I don't know what she's talking about…" Robin trailed off at the end.

It was obvious to Cyborg that Robin had just remembered something, but by the look on his face he probably wasn't going to share it. "I'm going to find out one way or another so just come clean now." Cyborg said evenly. "Unless you want me to find out from Raven…" Cy added with a victorious smirk.

"I was just playing my character. Raven must have read too much into it." Robin defended while backing up carefully. He didn't want to cause Raven's powers to go off, but he also didn't want Cy to accidentally set them off either. "I guess I was probably a little to into my character. But it's just a game, I didn't expect Raven to take it that seriously."

"Come on, you don't really expect me to buy that, do you?" Cy asked

Robin shrugged a little and decided he might as well come clean. "Well I had to try," Robin smirked. "After all you never know…"

"Stop messing around and spill it. What's going on with you and Raven?" Cy asked again, a little more forcefully this time.

"Alright, Alright," Robin said putting his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender. "I'm not really sure what's been happening," he admitted. "I know I've got a thing for her, but I have no idea how she feels, well at least I didn't until just now. And now I need to figure out what to do next. She's not like your average girl, and I was trying to avoid something exactly like this"

"That's it?" Cyborg asked him skeptically.

"That's it." Robin confirmed. The glow on Robin started to dissipate and after a moment was entirely gone. "Well I guess Star managed to calm her down," Robin said as he left out a relieved sigh. "I guess I should probably go see what she wanted to talk to me about."

"Be careful man," Cyborg said as Robin left the room. "Just great now I have to clean all this up myself," He grumbled looking around the room at the glass shards and spilled bowls of various snack foods.


	20. Chapter 20

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. Also the only characters I own are Vincent, Rurik, Ivellos, T'klora, Sapphire, Arachne, Naryldor, and a few others so don't steal any of the characters, especially the ones people let me use but aren't mine.

**Slayergirl1362: **You hit the nail on the head. That's exactly what the game is supposed to be. I don't think Raven would openly say Trigon was going to attack unless she knew exactly when and how. But yes you understand it perfectly.

**DarkeningShadow:** Yep, even the most stoic eventually succumb to their emotions, I should know I've tried. And personally I'm glad I did or I wouldn't have the wonderful girlfriend I do now.

**Samuraiduck: **Well luckily we don't get to see what would happen. I think the other Titans would be complaining about cleaning blood out of the carpet though…

**krissy-08: **Thank you, it's always nice to have a new reviewer. And I'm glad you seem like it as much as I like writing it.

**OniyruriGaaru:** That's ok; it wasn't the clearest chapter ever. Quick summary: Raven, as Arachne, tells Robin why she's afraid to have a relationship. Robin, as Vincent, tells her she has to move on sometime that he'll still be there if she wants when she does move on. Raven forgets she's under the guise Arachne and calls Robin by his real name, realizes it and storms out of the room embarrassed. Star goes to try and calm her down, and Cy grills Robin about what happened while Beast Boy and Terra sneak off together.

**Silence Wings:** Why would your mother forbid you from reading this? I don't quite understand it, unless she's afraid that because of some of the material that you'll be drawn into "an evil world of the occult," or some load of crap like that. But I am glad you like the story enough to keep reading it even with that.

**BakaDaz:** Yes, you did manage to do the miracle of keeping your promise although I wouldn't go so far as to so you're cool. :P (just kidding). I still don't have that thing for you, and I'm not ever going to search for one unless you get me the one I asked for. Anyway I'm glad you think Starfire's a bit more in character. I've tried to make her seem less stupid, but still unknowing of Earth culture.

Chapter 20

"I shall go see if Friend Raven is alright?" Starfire asked while moving to the door. She was careful not to step too near Robin though. She didn't want to accidentally cause him to explode.

"Perhaps her saying Robin's name wasn't entirely a mistake," Starfire muttered to herself as she flew to Raven's room. She barely had time to finish her sentence though, because she was going to her distraught friend's room as quickly as she could.

As soon as Star reached Raven's room she knocked loudly on the door. Although the door didn't fall down there were a few dents in it where Star's fist hit. "Friend Raven," she called between each knock on the door.

"Go away," came a voice through the door. Although it was definitely Raven's, it seemed to Starfire that something in her voice wasn't quite "Ravenesque". She seemed almost sad, not the angry and sarcastic Titan everyone had become accustomed to.

"Please, I only wish to help," Starfire called through the door. For a minute it didn't seem like her plea had any effect. However as soon as Star turned to walk away she heard the door swishing open.

"What do you want?" Raven asked in as even of a voice she could muster, which was still pretty shaky.

Starfire turned around and saw that Raven's normally calm eyes were red and watery, and noticed a small trail of liquid on the floor leading up to Raven's door. "Friend Raven, have you been crying?" asked the concerned redhead.

"Yes because I cry _all_ the time," Raven spat bitterly. Although it was true she had been crying, she couldn't admit it to Star. 'Besides it's obvious she likes Robin too, it would just cause problems if I told her…' the dark girl thought gloomily.

"Was it because of your conversation with Robin earlier?" Star asked bluntly. "Do you like him?" Although neither of them could see it one of Raven's favorite pillows exploded into a flurry of feathers when Star asked her questions.

"What!" Raven exclaimed. "That's ridiculous, of course I love Robin," she said. When she realized that she had admitted her feelings she tried to backtrack, while stepping back into her room with a bright pink face. "I mean I don't like Robin. He's just a friend that's all." She tried to quickly amend with no effect at all.

"I am happy for you," Starfire smile cheerfully. She continued to look about the room, and although it was as creepy as normal she did notice that most of the large objects in the room were covered with blue tarps. The only things uncovered were her bookshelf, and a new painting that stood in the middle of the room. "Is that painting new?" she asked trying to avoid an uncomfortable conversation about her own feelings for Robin. "It is very nice," she added.

"Yes the painting's new," Raven said quietly. She didn't want Starfire to find out who made the painting; it would just cause her more embarrassment. "My room's going to be painted soon too, that's why there's all the tarps everywhere," she said preventing the question Star was about to ask.

"Is it not customary for an artist to put their initials on the painting?" Starfire asked. She stepped forward to examine the painting and look for the artist's initials in the bottom right corner.

As soon as Star finished her sentence Raven's face started to light up. "That's right! It is," she whispered too quietly for Starfire to hear. She went over and started to look at the painting beside her red-haired friend. "Find anything Star?" she asked eagerly, while scrutinizing another portion of the painting for any hint of a signature.

"I believe I have found an R," Starfire said as she pointed at the very elaborate letter. The letter was so elaborate and so integrated into the painting it seemed like a miracle that Starfire found it at all. "But I can not find the other letter. Is it possible the artist goes only by one name?" she asked as Raven slowly pushed her way over to see where Starfire's finger was pointing.

Raven laughed a bitter, quiet laugh. 'Of course he'd sign it with R, he wouldn't want me knowing who he really is," she thought dryly. "I think you might be right Star, I don't see any other letters in there." Raven concluded after staring at the painting for about five minutes.

"That's a shame. But I can't find any either," Star agreed. "Still the painting is very," she paused for a minute to find a word that wouldn't offend Raven. "You," Starfire settled on. "It is very you, and it fits well within your room. If you remember the name of the painter would you please tell me? I would very much like to have him paint a portrait of me as well." Star said with a cheerful smile.

"I never knew the name to begin with Star, that's why I wanted to find their initials," Raven replied. "But if I do find it out I'll be sure to tell you," she smiled warmly. "But will you please leave for a time, I need to meditate after what happened earlier." Starfire smiled knowingly and nodded. She left the room swiftly and sliently, leaving Raven to her thoughts.

'Well I had better let Robin go now,' Raven decided, 'Even though he will probably just end up dashing to my room," she sighed instantly regretting her request to speak with Robin. Raven went to her door and locked it though. She went to search the painting a little more for another initial, and as she turned back to the painting the second letter popped out at her. It was right there in bold purple ink, almost separate from the painting.

'That was pretty good; he made one letter almost impossible to find and the other only visible from a distance,' Intelligence said to Raven. 'Oh, I've also been sent to tell you that you can come to Nevermore again, but only to talk to Love.'

'Why would love need to talk to me?' Raven queried.

'You know why,' Intelligence replied. 'It must have _something_ to do with your little confession to Starfire a few minutes ago.' With that the emotion submerged back into her subconscious as quickly as it had appeared.

"Great," Raven mumbled to the bookish emotion. "First I have something to find," she said. 'Love will have to wait a while,' she thought, and went over to her desk and sat down in front of her computer. She started it up, launched her Internet browser, and went to Google to start a search. Raven typed in "Gotham+City Trapeze+accident R. G." and started the search.

As soon as she hit the search button she heard a knocking at her door. "Raven, you said we needed to talk," called Robin through her door.

"I'm not ready yet Boy Wonder, I have to meditate then I've been summoned to Nevermore. Sometime tomorrow though, I promise," Raven replied. Then she quietly clicked on the most promising looking link from her search. Robin grumbled something Raven couldn't quite understand walked away, his metal shoes clanging loudly on the floor of the tower.

Finally after she was sure Robin wasn't outside her door she read through the web page the link directed her to. It was a memorial dedicated to the Grayson family. Through her reading she found out that they died 12 years ago during a trapeze "accident" claming their lives. Their son had survived though, a five-year old child named Richard. There was a page dedicated to Richard and his foster father Bruce Wayne, head of the multi-billion dollar corporation Wayne Enterprises. It also had a sample of Richard's artwork from a local artists section of the Gotham Museum of Arts that looked nearly as dark as both paintings of Robin's that she had seen.

"This has to be him," Raven whispered to herself. "So his name is Dick, it suits him." Raven laughed with delight when she shut down her computer. "I can definitely see him being a Dick," she smirked, a little disappointed that no one was there to hear her joke. 'And now to see why I'm wanted in Nevermore,' Raven decided. She floated her mirror into her hand, looked in it and teleported into her mind, into Nevermore.

(Slade's Hideout: Outside Jump City)

Slade looked, again, into the dark portal. He was trying to discern some way he could get an advantage over Trigon and his brood after they had been summoned from the abyss. However, unknown to Slade, a pair of eyes were watching him even more critically from the other side of the magical portal. These eyes belonged to the general of the demon armies. The one Trigon had ordered summoned the very day Robin and Raven left for the party in Gotham City.

The demon hated humans. He hated everything about them, their stench, their appearance, and especially their technology. He had no use for their technology; he had his superior magics that could defeat anything their technology could throw at him. This human did seem more intelligent then your average human, and had superior strength and technology. The demon decided this didn't matter though, with all his magical powers he believed he could defeat this human with almost no effort at all. This human, Slade he believed they called him, was indeed exemplary for his species, however the demon didn't believe this made him superior in anyway.

He decided it wasn't to his advantage to reveal himself to the mortal just yet. But he did know, the mortal he was watching was not one to be trifled with, not without knowing more about him at least. After all if the demon's master trusted this human the demon decided he should hold him in great contempt, if for no other reason then to protect his own position, at least until he was ready to kill Trigon and claim his throne. After that disposing of this human would be an easy thing.

So with a smirk and a disapproving glance back to the portal, the demon general walked slowly away deciding what torture to inflict on the mortal when he inevitably betrayed the general's master.


	21. Chapter 21

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. Also the only characters I own are Vincent, Rurik, Ivellos, T'klora, Sapphire, Arachne, Naryldor, and a few others so don't steal any of the characters, especially the ones people let me use but aren't mine.

**DarkeningShadow:** Thank you, I was afraid the story was getting a little long. I'm glad it's still interesting, and I hope it continues to be so.

**Lian the Fluff-Master:** Glad you like it, and I'm especially happy that I managed to write something a little original. There's a bit more to DD then what's in chapters 1-5, but you do have the basic idea is outlined in the chapters. If you want to know anything more email me and I'll try to help describe it to you.

**Bastain S. Wolf:** The Dead Ale Wives is one of them, but Tyr has been in many things before NWN. He's one of the primary gods in the Forgotten Realms that was first created back in the 1980's, which is the DD world Raven dropped the Titans into.

**Samauriduck27:** Sorry the chapter took so long, I'm going through all rest of the chapters and doing some editing. There should only be minor changes, nothing drastic. Spelling errors, grammatical mistakes and things like that are all that should be changed, maybe a little dialogue to make the characters more IC, but nothing that will change the story at all.

**OniyuriGaaru:** I'm happy the story is still interesting after 20 chapters, but I'm afraid it's going to be quite a bit longer then I had initially thought.

**Silence Wings:** Nope no devil worshiping here, just a story that I'm trying to write. So what if demons are involved, it doesn't mean it's devil worshiping stuff. Parents.

**DarkestFlame:** Yeah I saw it, and I must say on a scale of 1-10 it's an 11. I won't give anything away for those deprived people that haven't seen it yet, but needless to say it's awesome. Although I think Raven might not survive The End: part 3 at the end of the season.

Chapter 21 

Raven entered Nevermore, and landed right where she always did. On an Asteroid floating in a dark void, surrounded by more asteroids, floating dead trees and whatnot. She looked around to find any of her emotions, but none of them seemed to be there. "Great," she murmured, "they call me here and don't show up, it figures." She waited a minute for the path to be made and then quickly walked down the path and into the field.

The field was even brighter then usual. Colorful flowers had replaced much of the grass and there was a special emphasis on rose bushes. Again it seemed her emotions had hidden away from her. "I'm not playing hide and seek damn it," Raven hissed. "Love get out here. NOW!" Just as she commanded one of her emotions appeared on the other side of the field. Raven wasn't familiar with the dark pink cloak she was wearing and figured it had to be Love.

"You wanted to see me?" giggled Love. She strolled down the path, stopping every few seconds to smell the flowers and pick a rose or two from one of the bushes near the path. She seemed to be very carefree and was definitely talking her time, much to Raven's dismay.

"You were the one that wanted to see me," Raven replied coldly.

Love paused to think. "Oh, that's right," she giggled. "I wanted to give Robin a message from me. I want you to tell him that I love him."

Raven sighed with disgust, "You're kidding right? You drag me all the way here just to have me tell him that? If I haven't told him by now what makes you think I will?"

"Oh, pretty please?" Love asked and looked over to Raven with big eyes and a pout. "Besides it will help you too, if I love him you must."

"I'm not telling him. I'm supposed to destroy the world remember? And since my powers are triggered by emotion, and love is the strongest emotion what makes you think it isn't my love for Robin that will destroy the world?" Raven asked with a sad fierceness. Her eyes glared daggers at the begging emotion. "If that's all you have to say then I'm leaving," she said and walked down the path past Love, towards the maze and the exit.

"And how do you know not telling him isn't what destroys the world?" Love asked innocently. Raven stopped in her tracks and wondered if that could be true. Love walked up to Raven and leaned over Raven's shoulder. "You should tell him," she whispered. "He might even be able to help."

Raven shook away from her emotion and took a step away. "I don't need help," she said. "Even if I try to solicit his help he'll probably die too."

"But remember how much Slade tried to stop you from telling him? Every time you got close he attacked. He tried to stop you from getting help, so maybe they're the key to thwarting your destiny," Love explained calmly. Raven didn't want to listen though; she shook her head and tried to shake Love's words out of her mind. "You need to stop being afraid, of your destiny, asking for help, your feelings, especially those for Robin."

"I'm not afraid, Raven protested. She knew it was a lie, but she couldn't help it, she denied her fear on reflex. "At least I'm not afraid of that." Raven said and started walking out again. "And besides I thought love isn't supposed to make sense," Raven called back.

Just as Raven was out of hearing range, and well on her to go to sleep for the night, Intelligence popped out from behind a bush. She hugged Love and they both smiled knowingly. "Love had a little help…" said Intelligence.

(Back in Titan's Tower)

Robin rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock, it was almost 10:00 A.M. Robin couldn't believe it was that late already, or that he'd slept through his alarm. Then it hit him, Beast Boy must have turned the alarm all the way off yesterday when it woke him up. "Damn it," he hissed. Robin had already missed his morning work out, and probably breakfast too.

However Robin found that he didn't want to get out of bed today so he continued to lie in his bed and stare at the ceiling. No matter what he did his eyes were drawn to the bird fighting the dragon. He tried closing his eyes, putting a pillow on top of his face, and staring at the walls, but he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful bird and her tragic battle with the dragon.

After a period of time he wasn't keeping track of he decided to finally get out of bed and take a shower. 'Maybe then the bird will stop haunting me,' he thought. But as soon as he finished his shower and walked out into his room to get dressed his eyes were drawn to the battle yet again. Robin knew why the image was so prevalent today, but he decided to shove those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Robin looked at his clock again and saw that it read 11:42. "It's that late already?" he asked needlessly. Robin decided he would forget about his morning workout today, since there were only 18 minutes of remaining. Instead he wandered down to the garage to see if he could find Cyborg. Sure enough there he was, working on the T-car as usual.

"Cy, I need a little advice," Robin said casually.

Cyborg hadn't noticed Robin's presence though, and jumped when he heard the voice. He hit his head on the hood causing it to bounce up and free of the supports, thereby causing it to fall and come into contact with his head a second time. "Damn it Robin next time warn me before you start talking," Cy groaned while he stood the hood back up and rubbed the sore spot on his head, but Robin couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You and Raven spend a lot of time working on the T-car, you two must get to talking once and a while, right?" Robin asked curiously.

"What's your point?" came Cy's entertained reply.

Robin sighed when he realized that Cyborg was going to make him work to get the answers he wanted. "What's her favorite kind of flower? What kind of gifts does she like? What could I do to win her over?" Robin asked all three questions in rapid succession, not leaving enough time Cy answer any of them.

"Don't know, don't know and don't know," Cy said with a smirk. "Sorry man, but if you want Raven you're going to have to figure her out yourself." He turned back and looked back into the engine of the T-car and returned to what he was doing, "You must really like her, huh?"

Robin paused for a second. "Yeah I think do," came his reply. He paused and looked about the room idly while Cy continued his work. "Isn't there anything you'll tell me?"

"Rob, it's nothing personal, you're a good person and everything but she's like a little sister to me. Until I'm sure of your intentions I'm not going to give you any help," Cyborg said firmly without stopping his modifications the T-car's engine. "I won't tell Raven anything you might be planning, and if needed I'll keep the others occupied, but I refuse to tell you how to win her heart. If you manage to win her over though I'd be happy to give you a hand."

"Well thanks anyway I guess," Robin said dully. It was obvious to both of them that he didn't get what he had hoped for. But Robin decided, as he left the room to find Raven, that it was better then nothing.

Robin was standing at the stairs to the roof. He had known Raven was up there the entire time, but he searched the rest of the tower so he could try to collect his thoughts only to find that he still didn't know what he was going to say. He decided couldn't back down now though, and started walking up the stairway.

Raven was entering the stairwell at the same time from the top, but neither of them noticed the other. Each Titan was busy thinking of what they wanted to say to the other, and not on what was in front of them. Raven continued walking down the stairs, but was jolted back to reality when she hit something and heard several loud thumps. She shook her head and realized she had run into Robin, and because of this he had fallen down the stairs.

All of a sudden Raven's feelings overwhelmed her again, the anger for last night, her embarrassment, and another feeling she couldn't put her finger on all consumed her thoughts and actions. "Watch where you're going Dick," the goth Titan growled without thinking.

"What did you call me?" Robin asked as he struggled to his feet.

"I called you Dick, as in Richard," Raven replied flatly. "After all it's your name."

"When did you figure that out?" the shocked Titan asked.

"I did a little searching recently," Raven said slyly. "And it helped that your initials were on the painting, although you have Starfire to thank for finding them," Raven gave him a superior smile thanks to her victory. "Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone what your name is, I'm just going to call you Dick for a while, everyone else will think I'm just holding a grudge and if you say anything you'll blow your biggest secret."

Robin chuckled, "Touché Raven, touché. But speaking of secrets, you haven't told any of us why Slade came for you about a month ago or who sent him. We need to talk about, and the sooner the better. I don't want anyone hurt because you won't tell us who's after you."

"Fine, I'll tell you while you paint my room, Deal?" Raven asked.

"Deal," Robin confirmed. "Let me get my paint stuff and we'll get right to it."

Raven nodded and thought to herself, 'This is going to take a while.'


	22. Chapter 22

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Summary:** Raven finally decides to join the other Titans in a game, but it's not a video game. She wants them to play Dungeons Dragons and decides to share something about herself while doing so. PG-13

**samauriduck24:** I'll try to keep posting as soon as possible, but it may take a bit more time than normal because I'm trying to make the chapters longer too.

**DarkeningShadow: **_No I would never make a reference to an actual episode that is so in line with what I'm writing! Never!_ (Oh for those of you that don't understand; that **IS** sarcasm.)

**OniyuriGaaru: **Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future.

**RainMontgomery: **I'm happy that you like my story, and thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to like the story as it progresses.

**Darkofthenight: **Thanks for reviewing. I try to update as often as possible, but the chapters are hopefully going to be longer so it might be a bit longer then normal between updates.

**Jonakhensu: **Yeah I knew about that Tyr, well except for the Thursday part, but the one I'm referring to is the one that was created for the DD world, although they are pretty much the same Tyr. Thank you for pointing that out though, I'm happy that you paid enough attention to notice that and pointed it out to me. I enjoy getting constructive feedback from my reviewers; it's what makes my story better.

**Darkest Flame:** Thank you for the promotion, I will do my best to serve the entire l33t community to the best of my ability, and I will ensure that we continue to own the other team. I'm just glad that birthmark wasn't disappointing and that it fit so well into my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. Also the only characters I own are Vincent, Rurik, Ivellos, T'klora, Sapphire, Arachne, Naryldor, and a few others so don't steal any of the characters, especially the ones people let me use but aren't mine.

Chapter 22 

"It's my father," Raven said. She was leaning on a blue tarp that covered most of her bookshelves and watching Robin paint. "He's the one that sent Slade."

"And who is your Father, some super-villain like Lex Luthor?" Robin asked while putting the starting to paint a crescent moon over Raven's bed. "You're going to have to explain a little more if you want me to let up."

Raven took a deep breath and started again, "I know Dick, but you're going to have to let me explain everything _without_ interruption, and if I stop push me to keep going no matter what I say or do." Robin took his gaze from painting for a minute and stared directly into Raven's dead serious eyes. He slowly nodded and turned back to his painting. "My father is a powerful demon named Trigon. Arachne's heritage is the same as mine, a human sorceress raped by a powerful demon."

Raven stopped for a minute and focused her energy before continuing. She expected Robin to speak up and say something, but he didn't. 'Come on Dick, aren't you going to make me talk soon?' she wondered impatiently. After a moment of she started up again, "My emotions have always been dangerous, even as a child. My mother was bent on killing herself when she found out she was pregnant, but a disciple of the Temple of Azarath found her. Members of the temple brought her to the planet Azarath, and I was born there. There I was trained to control my emotions before I could even walk. I've never really known what it's like to be emotionally free since if I felt anything I could destroy buildings and kill people. I almost never saw my mother. She hid herself away, and refused to see me."

Raven stopped again and watched Robin paint for a while longer. Robin was blocking most of the scenery, so she couldn't tell what he was painting, but she trusted that it would be something she'd like. Still she was curious, "So what will the room look like after you're done Dick?"

Robin winced Raven's use of his name, but tried his best not to show it. "And I suppose you've figured out who Batman is too, right?" he remarked bitterly. Raven opened her mouth to say yes, but before she had a chance to speak he added, "Yes it's him. But you're probably not going to get a chance to meet him unless you go to the ball with me."

"Don't we spend enough time together already Dick?"

Robin chuckled softly, "Raven I can never spend enough time with you." Robin paused and looked down to the jars at his feet. "And you might want to calm down unless you want to buy me some new paints I suggest you calm down."

"Oops sorry," Raven whispered while blushing. Another long silence passed between them before Raven finally broke it, "I've been a little concerned about Terra lately, she was conspicuously absent when Slade reappeared."

"I know, I told Beast Boy to talk to her about it a while ago. I think he's finally going to approach her about it today," Robin said with a smile. He let another few seconds pass between them before he urged Raven to continue her story, "Raven, you were talking about your mother…"

"Her name was Arella, she was a member of a mystical cult and was chosen to become the bride of Trigon. He abandoned her shortly after mating with her, and that's what caused her to become suicidal. I was never told how the Temple of Azarath found her, or if she found them. The magistrate of the Temple threw me into Limbo for fear that I was to bring evil to the planet. He feared the evil because when I was born it was seen that on my 18th birthday something bad would happen; something that eventually cause the destruction of the planet I was on. I turned 18 this year.

Raven hesitated again, and stared at the beautiful nighttime sky that Robin was painting on her wall. He had finished with the moon and was working on getting swirling purple-black hue of the sky. "How did you get out of Limbo?" Robin pressed lightly.

"Azar, the leader of the temple saved me, and banished the magistrate for what he did to me. Then Azar took me under her wing and taught me how to control my powers. It took me several years to get enough control so that I didn't break several precious objects a day, but Azar was patient and taught me several ways to control my powers. The ones I took to the most were meditation and, believe it or not music. I can sing, and play the electric guitar as well as a traditional Azarathian string instrument that's name translates roughly to Twilight's Grace."

"Really, I never would have guessed you could sing," Robin remarked quietly. "I hope I get the chance to hear you sometime," he smiled.

"A few years after I had gained rudimentary control Azar died of natural causes. After her death I started to have dreams of," Raven stopped took a deep breath, "dreams of my true father. I hadn't known about my heritage until I was 14, nor had I been told about what had been seen in my future. The dreams were, disconcerting, to say the least. I became obsessed with stopping the dreams, and eventually went into Limbo against the advice of my teachers. My father nearly killed me in the battle that ensued, but my mother followed me. She held off Trigon until I could escape. I haven't seen her since.

"Two years later I left Azarath. I couldn't bear the memory of my mother's death, and I believed I had learned everything I could from my teachers. I knew what the Earth was like, but it was so different from Azarath I still had a bit of culture shock. Shortly thereafter I joined the Titans."

"But why is Trigon after you now?" Robin insisted. He stopped painting and went over to face Raven directly. "And why is he using Slade?"

"I don't know why he's using Slade against us. Maybe to scare us with an enemy we thought long dead." Raven focused her energy and closed her eyes. She knew why Trigon was here, but she wasn't sure she was ready to tell anyone yet. 'I guess I don't have a choice though," she decided. "He is after me because after I destroy the planet, and after his power completely possesses me I'll be able to spread the seed of his evil throughout this universe and several others. But most importantly he wants me to produce a child. According to the seers my first child will be, if produced when I'm possessed by Trigon's evil, the ultimate demonic servant for Trigon."

"Thank you Rae, I appreciate that you've come clean with me." Robin smiled warmly at the demoness standing in front of him. Raven took a step closer and grabbed onto Robin. She held him tight, but didn't say a word. She didn't need to. Robin wrapped his arms around her protectively and tried understood how hard it was for her to explain her entire past, but he knew that even with his tragic history the pain he felt couldn't compare to that of the dark woman in his arms.

(Elsewhere in the Tower)

Beast Boy was walking down the hallway. Robin had finally forced him to confront Terra with their concerns. She hadn't been present on Raven's birthday, and Slade had reappeared. Everyone was worried about that, well everyone but him. "I don't see why I have to talk to her about it," he muttered as he walked into the living room.

"Talk to who about what?" Terra asked from the couch. She was lying around in her uniform, just flipping through the channels. There was nothing interesting on, but she decided to feign interest in whatever cheesy sitcom was on.

"Actually I need to talk to you Terra," he began hesitantly. BB slowly walked across the room, and sat next to his girlfriend on the couch. He noticed she was nursing a strangely shaped red mark on her wrists. "Heh, sorry about that babe. It was your idea though," he said.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Terra asked gently. "Like you said it was my idea, and as I recall I had to convince you it was ok." She smiled warmly to him and winked, "It was worth it though."

They both laughed nervously recalling what had happened earlier. "If you say so," the green Titan remarked. "That's not what we need to talk about though. Remember when you left for 'personal reasons' about a month ago?" he asked slowly. She silently nodded and bade him continue. "Well Slade kind of came back."

For a split second neither Titan spoke, although the silence seemed to continue forever. "He did?" Terra asked in a frightened whisper.

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded, "he did. Everyone else was worried that-"

Terra cut him off with a soft sob, and she flung herself into his arms. "Don't let him get near me again! Last time I almost…" Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and held her shaking body. He was convinced that she couldn't be involved with Slade this time. It was her voice, he decided. Her voice was so genuinely scared that Beast Boy decided not to continue with the inquisition. "Don't let him touch me again Beast Boy, please," she cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be ok Terra, I promise. He can't control you anymore. And hey you have me here to protect you, so you'll be fine."

"Thanks BB," Terra sighed. "I know you'll protect me, but I want you to promise me one thing." Beast Boy looked at her, he was a little confused but he nodded slightly anyway. "I want you to promise that no matter what happens you'll forgive yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean?" the green Titan asked. "I don't get it, why would I need to forgive myself?"

"I mean, even if something does happen to me that I want you to move on after a while. I don't want you to beat yourself if something happens to me," Terra whispered through her tears. "I couldn't deal with it if I died and you got depressed and followed me into the grave thanks to despair."

"Ok Terra, but only if you promise me the same thing," he replied gently. He lifted her face from his shoulder with a soft caring and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I promise," she said. Then she leaned forward slightly and kissed Beast Boy. "Now we both have to, we sealed the promise with a kiss."


	23. Chapter 23

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Author Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've had the flu. Here it is though.

**DarkeningShadow: **Yep, and the road will be an arduous one for all the Titans.

**Darkest Flame: **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Darkofthenight:** Glad you liked the chapter, here's the update.

**Samauriduck27: **Raven _has_ finally come clean, but she still doesn't know everything yet…

**Raven the Shadows of Azerath:** I'm glad you like the story and thank you for your review. You're wrong about what the marks on Terra's wrists are though; they don't have anything to do with Slade although I can't promise that she doesn't.

**OniyuriGarru: **Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, even if it did turn out cuter then I had intended.

**lolopixie:** Thank you very much, I appreciate the review and any you would want to give in the future. If there's anything you think I could do to make the story more interesting let me know.

**Jonakhensu:** Still, I appreciate you pointing that out to me. If you see anything else that needs correcting feel free to email me or put it in a review. Norse Mythology was never my strong suit anyway; I've always been more interested in Greek Myths.

**Eggman:** Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. Also the only characters I own are Vincent, Rurik, Ivellos, T'klora, Sapphire, Arachne, Naryldor, and a few others so don't steal any of the characters, especially the ones people let me use but aren't mine.

Chapter 23

(Slade's Hideout)

Jinx was sneaking around, looking for the powerful magical aura she had discovered recently. She knew Slade would kill her if she got caught, but that was all the more reason not to let him find out. "What the hell could be that strong," the pink-haired sorceress whispered as she put a code-cracking device, stolen from Gizmo, on the panel of a locked door. The device beeped and the door opened. Jinx quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching her and stepped into the room.

The room was huge, and it wasn't plated in metal like the rest of the compound; this one had rough stone hewn into the walls, ceiling and floor. Near the wall to her left Jinx noticed there was an ornate stone altar, complete with shackles. Just behind that was a stone podium, with a leather bound book on it, that left just enough room for a person to stand behind it and look over the altar.

"That looks like a sacrificial altar," Jinx whispered. She walked closer to it and inspected the restraints that had been bolted to the large stone block. They were designed to hold a magician with great magical powers. She was the only person besides Slade who could use magic on the compound; and she knew Slade wouldn't sacrifice himself; even with his mysterious new boss in command.

'I've got to get out of here,' Jinx decided. She walked back over to the door, but heard footsteps in the hallway. "Damn it," she whispered under her breath. She quickly surveyed the rest of the room to find a hiding place. Most of the place was really empty, but the far wall had a large alchemical station, with bags and crates of supplies. Jinx quickly jumped behind one of the larger stacks of crates and whispered a chant to conceal her magic aura. "Please don't let them come in here," she pleaded in a faint whisper. She stayed hidden for another minute and was about to get out of her hiding spot when she heard the door open. 'Great, just my luck,' she thought bitterly as she braced herself for a long wait in the cramped space behind the boxes.

Slade entered the room swiftly. He walked right into the middle of the room and knelt inside a pentagram that had just appeared on the floor. "Yes?" he asked.

"I've been lenient, but now with our time of victory so close at hand I must insist you call me master," a deep voice growled. Jinx couldn't pinpoint where the voice originated from her hiding place; it seemed like the entire room was speaking.

"Yes… Master," Slade replied very reluctantly. "I'm pleased to tell you that the robots being build faster then I anticipated. You will have all your robots by the end of this week."

"Don't lie to me human!" the voice rumbled. "I know you already have more then I asked for, you're just trying to buy time to build extra robots to betray me!"

Slade didn't move, and although the accusation was indeed true he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it. "I'm not lying, Master. Your robots will be ready by the end of the week."

"It doesn't matter, there's been a change of plans anyway," Trigon said to his lackey. "My daughter's emotions are taking control of her better then I had hoped, I will be sending my and the general of my armies later today. You will coordinate an attack with my general as planned, and my only fully demonic offspring will capture Raven."

"Are you sure we have enough power to restrain her long enough to perform the ceremony?" Slade asked. He stood up from the pentagram on the floor and walked back to the altar. He examined the restraints and whispered a little spell making them glow bright blue. "I doubt these could even hold that little brat you Jinx you insisted I hire."

"You dare question me?" the demon replied. The room shook fiercely with his anger, and one of the crates that created Jinx's hiding place fell. Luckily for her she was able to get low enough so her cover wasn't completely blown. She would be safe provided no one went close to the crates. "We need that whelp Jinx to sacrifice. Here life-force will strengthen the bonds enough to hold my dear Raven."

"When shall she be sacrificed?"

"Find her this evening, when the moon will be at its zenith," Trigon replied. "The time will be right then, and afterwards you will summon my minions." Slade bowed, and remained silent. "Now be gone, and make sure the preparations are complete with the rest of the compound."

"Yes master," Slade said. He left the room as quickly as he entered.

Jinx stayed still for a couple more minutes to make sure Trigon's presence had diminished. She wasn't sure because cutting off herself off from magic cut off her sense of magic. She decided this was it and ran for the door, letting her powers return to her as she ran.

"Well how the hell am I going to get out of this?" she gasped as she tore through the hallways of the compound. 'Maybe the Titans?' she considered. 'No they'll never accept me, not even Cyborg would accept me after everything I've done, would he?' Jinx stopped running and found herself outside the compound looking towards the city. "Well they're my only chance," Jinx whispered. "Here goes nothing."

(Titan's Tower; Raven's Room)

The entire room was glowing, but Raven didn't care. She knew she shouldn't have fallen into Robin's arms; she couldn't help it though. He made her feel so safe. Even with whatever plans she knew Trigon was planning she felt like everything would be fine, and she would always be safe. Raven harbored no illusions though, the fear was still there but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore as long as she was able to stay enclosed in Robin's protective grasp. Still she knew if she stayed like this for much longer most of her room was going to explode and probably injure both of them. Robin seemed to understand this as well, so he slowly released his grip on her, and slid free of her grip on him.

"I've trusted you with my deepest secrets Dick, now it's your turn," Raven said as soon as she was able to stop the room from glowing. She reached to Robin's bewildered face and grabbed his mask. "Your eyes. I want you to show me your eyes," she pleaded quietly.

Robin's smile turned into a smirk almost instantly. "I don't know, I was planning on waiting until we were on our way to Bruce's party…" he teased.

"You do know I could find out anytime I wanted right?" Raven asked. Suddenly Robin's mask started to glow, and he felt it loosen and start to lift off his head a little. "It's only fair that you show me your secrets since I showed you mine."

"Life is hardly ever fair my beautiful demoness," Robin said without losing his confident smirk. Raven blushed when he paid her the compliment, and lost focus on her powers. Robin's mask was released from her powers, and was on his face perfectly again.

"One last chance Dick," Raven smiled. "If you don't tell me I'll call you Dick in front of everyone until we leave for Bruce's party." 'There I've won, that wasn't so hard,' she thought. She reached for his mask again only to have her hand intercepted by Robin's.

"You told me your secrets, I'll show you mine. I only wanted you to agree to go to the party with me," Robin said. "I win," he smiled confidently and kissed the back of Raven's hand softly.

Raven pulled her hand back quickly. She was obviously irritated that she hadn't won, or at least that Robin, Dick, hadn't lost. Still she couldn't help but blush a little as her hand returned to her side. Then she watched Robin reach behind his head and pull off his mask, revealing a pair of ice blue eyes. "I never expected blue," Raven whispered as she stared into the pair of ice blue eyes she had longed to see for so long.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but he was promptly cut off by the perimeter alarm. He quickly slipped his mask back on and shrugged. "Looks like we had better get going," he said needlessly. Raven was already pushing her way past him to the entrance. Robin quickly followed suit.

(The doorway seconds later)

All the Titans had assembled at the entrance when whoever was outside arrived at the doors. Cy had his sonic cannon charged, Terra was ready to collapse the doorway, Raven had one of the couches lifted and ready, Starfire was hovering above the doorway and charging her starbolts, Beast Boy turned himself into a bull and prepared to charge the door, and Robin was standing in front of all them right at the door.

The door slowly opened, and there stood Jinx. She was doubled over and gasping for breath, it was obvious she had been running for a long time. "Please," she gasped, "Please you've gotta help me. She took a moment to catch her breath, while the Titans all stared at her. Jinx collapsed to her knees in front of Robin and became hysterical. "Please you've got to help me, they're after me. He's going to kill me because that, Thing, told him to. I don't want to die, and I don't have anywhere else to turn."

Robin turned back and looked at the other Titans for help during Jinx's speech, but they were just as confused as he was. He motioned for them to relax a bit and returned his attention to Jinx. He took a deep breath, and replied calmly, "Who's trying to kill you?"

"Slade," she sobbed. "He needs to kill me so he can summon some demon."

Raven shrunk back instantly, she knew exactly what demon Jinx was talking about. 'I'm the only one that can summon him here though," she remembered. "Robin we should let her in before we start questioning her. She's obviously in pretty bad shape, mentally at least."

"Raven's right," Cyborg said. "I'll take her to medical and make sure she's physically fine, then we should let her get some rest." He walked forward and helped Jinx to her feet. Robin nodded them away and let them both move on to the med bay.

Robin stood looking out the doorway as all the Titans except Raven dispersed. He didn't turn his head, but asked Raven "Do you trust her?"

"I don't know, it sounds like something my father would do but we can't be sure."

"Still I wish we could confirm her story. Raven," Robin said turning to the cloaked goth, "Would she let you read her mind?"

"I don't know," Raven sighed. "It's a long shot but if she's telling the truth she probably won't mind. We should let her body recover for a while though."

Robin nodded in agreement. "I've got some research to do, let me know when it happens," he said. Then he turned and walked down the hall. He needed to find out everything he could about Trigon, and he'd even ask the Justice League for help if he needed to.


	24. Chapter 24

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**DarkeningShadow:** And here I didn't think the plot could get much thicker. evil grin

**Samuraiduck27:** Hey Jinx managed to escape, true she might die but I'm not making any promises either way.

**Lolopixie:** Yeah I know not soon, don't say anything. I don't have any excuses other than I've lost some interest in the story and need a swift boot in the ass to keep working on it.

**The Dark Enigma:** Yep the story should be getting to its climax pretty soon, and someone needs to be sacrificed to strengthen the magical bonds, so she might end up getting killed yet. Or someone else might, I don't know yet.

**Darkest Flame:** Yeah I've always kind of figured she would have a pathetic death somehow.

**SpiderSquirrel:** Sorry the ball is the sequel if I ever end up writing it.

**RainMontgomery:** Glad you liked it; sorry this chapter took so insanely long to get posted.

**OniyuraGaaru:** Yep, he might need to get some information from them, but no major appearances by any of them.

**RaeRobRocks:** Yes there is some kind of evil plot, it will be a good one too I hope.

**RaeRobRocks:** Glad you liked it; I love torturing my characters.

**RaeRobRocks: **Well I can't be mad for you not reviewing right away since I haven't updated in so long, besides I wouldn't be anyway. The reviews are the icing on the cake for me; the enjoyment of writing the story is what I write for.

**RaeRobRocks: **Yeah, and he can't fight back without anyone else knowing his true identity.

**RaeRobRocks:** I am using a lot of references from the comic, I've never read it but I have a reference site.

**RaeRobRocks:** Sorry about the blue eyes, I was sitting in the room with a friend and asked them for a random color. I didn't tell them why, but they said blue so I made his eyes blue.

**whocares:** I'm glad I could encourage someone else to play the game, I hope you'll like it.

**whocares:** Here's the chapter, hopefully you'll like it.

**BloodCri:** Yeah, some people I know that read the story have told me to update too, so after a firm talking to I decided to start working on it again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. Also the only characters I own are Vincent, Rurik, Ivellos, T'klora, Sapphire, Arachne, Naryldor, and a few others so don't steal any of the characters, especially the ones people let me use but aren't mine.

AN: No excuses for not putting the chapter up sooner, I just haven't been interested in my story that much.

Chapter 24 

(Downtown Jump City)

Chaos was everywhere. People were running in all directions to escape the hordes of robots that were swarming the streets. No one could tell where the machines were coming from, and more people ended up getting cut down than getting to safety. The only people that seemed to be fighting back were the police, and their guns didn't have any effect against the masses of metal invaders.

Back in one alley one person was managing to hold his own, a tall African-American male who was holding a strange glowing two-handed sword, pulsing with psionic energy, was warding off the few bots in the alley. He pivoted skillfully after slicing through the steel of the first robot, and dodged the burst of energy. He swung his energy blade around and sliced the legs cleanly off the second bot causing it to crash down to the ground. He dove to his left and rolled behind the nearest garbage bin for cover. 'Where the hell did these things come from,' he thought. He took a second to focus and let out a burst of psyonic energy as a third robot reached the trash bin and raised its weapon. He stood and looked out the alley only to see a sea of robots filling the streets. "Well ain't that great," he muttered.

(Titan's Tower)

Robin walked into the communications room. He didn't like the idea of asking Batman for a favor, especially after their last conversation, but since he was invited to a ball Batman was throwing he hoped their little argument had blown over. He hit the button to activate the satellite link and typed in his password. "Batman, this is Robin do you read?" he said. "Come in Batman."

"Master Dick, I'm afraid Master Bruce is away at the moment," came the reply. A regal looking elderly man dressed in a butler uniform stepped into view. "What can I do for you Master Dick?"

"Alfred, I need a favor. I need to find out about a demon named Trigon. Could you have Batman contact the Watchtower and find out what he can?"

"I'll see what I can do Master Dick. Do you have a date for the ball Master Bruce invited you to, or should I let Keira know you'll be back in town?" Alfred asked with a disapproving grimace at the name.

"No that's ok, I've got a date. Thanks though Alfred." Robin replied with an uncomfortable smile. He shifted a little at the mention of his Ex's name. Suddenly he regretted that they parted ways on good terms, and that they had left the possibility of a rekindled relationship if he ever returned to Gotham for good.

"Yes Master Dick. She is invited though. Master Bruce wanted her there incase you didn't have a date, and it's too late to retract the invitation. It is also requested that you and your date arrive a few days early so you can help with the decorations, and so you can finish the room you were painting." Alfred said with a glare. "I dislike having one of the rooms in the mansion shut off, and the unfinished mural is _not_ very attractive."

Robin sighed quietly, but Alfred obviously noticed and stiffened his glare. "We'll be there in enough time for me to finish Alfred I promise."

"Very good Master Dick. I'll make sure Master Bruce gets your message. And I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you."

"Yeah, thanks Alfred. Robin out." He said as he pressed the end transmission button and terminated the satellite link. They had stopped their constant Internet connection since Beast Boy's little 'incident' with Mega Monkeys 3. Now they all had personal computers with access, but the Titans mainframe was offline, and only Robin and Cyborg had the password to access the T3 line and communications array.

Robin walked out of the control room, and started heading to the med bay. He wanted to make sure Jinx was doing ok. While walking through the living room he saw Raven glaring at Beast Boy and Terra who were talking rather loudly while she was trying to read.

"Hey Robin," Terra called from across the room. Raven winced at the yelling, but didn't say any thing.

Robin walked across the room, giving Raven a sympathetic glance as he walked by. "What's up?" he asked.

"Terra and I were wondering, is there any chance you knew a Keira when you lived in Gotham? She doesn't use her last name, at least not on her website," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Yes I knew her," Robin replied

"See I told you he would know some important people," the green Titan said to Terra. "I knew you weren't just a nobody in Gotham."

Robin chuckled; thinking back to all the balls Bruce had him go to. "Well I wouldn't say that," he lied. Raven eyed him skeptically and smiled idly. She knew he was really Bruce Wayne's adopted son, and that he probably had an in with ever important figure in Gotham, sleazy reputation or no.

"And besides just because she's a name in the adult film industry doesn't mean she's one of the 'important people' in Gotham." Robin said quietly. He tried to look over to Raven, and caught her slipping out of the room. 'I guess I should have left that part out,' he thought sullenly.

"Well I think you should hook me up if we ever end up in Gotham," Beast Boy smirked. "Terra and I have a one mistake policy and I wouldn't mind making the 'mistake' with one of the babes you probably know back in Gotham."

Terra looked at BB with all the kindness of a mother dragon guarding her eggs. "One, I don't think he should know that, and two we agreed _mistake_. That means if you're drunk or something we'll forgive each other once, not having Robin 'hook you up' with a porn star," the blonde Titan growled. She reached out and grabbed the collar of Beast Boy's shirt, but then remembered the marks on her wrists, and tried to draw her hands back away from Robin's line of sight.

The masked Titan chuckled at her quick movements, and caught a glimpse the red marks on her wrists. "Don't worry Terra she knows me as," he started but quickly caught himself. "As my alias in Gotham, not as Robin. Introducing a green shape-shifter as a friend would probably be suspicious, even with all the things they've done. And, judging by the rope burns, Terra would be more the style of most of her friends anyway," Robin said with a wry grin. He quickly walked out of the room and continued to the med bay, leaving Terra blushing fiercely and BB in a dreamlike state.

He almost made it to the med bay, when the alarm sounded for the _second_ time today. This time a report came in on his communicator. There were swarms of robots attacking downtown, the police were overrun and the mechanical menaces were quickly working their way through the rest of the city. Robin quickly hit his communicator and opened a channel to Cyborg. "Cy you take care of Jinx, and guard the tower incase we need to retreat. We can handle this."

"Got it Robin, you guys be careful the report says there's tons of the things,' came Cyborg's reply.

(Downtown)

The Titans reached downtown just in time to see several of Slade's robots being sent into a store window. They crashed through and exploded, luckily the building didn't catch on fire though. They saw a tall black man surrounded by the robots, but despite being surrounded seemed to be doing very well. He was pivoting and spinning swiftly, leaving a trail of robotic shards behind him. The streets were littered with these fragments, and there seemed to be very few robots left.

"Titans, secure the area," Robin commanded. The Titans nodded and fanned out in all directions, looking for any remaining robots in the area. Robin stayed though, he watched the sole survivor carefully, trying to determine if this person was a friend or a foe. After a second he decided since he was fighting off Slade's robots he was most likely an ally and rushed over to help take out the last robots. When he arrived, however, none of the robots were left. This lone person had destroyed all of them.

"Well looks like you guys are late," quipped the unknown warrior with a glare to Robin. "But I guess it is the effort that matters." He extended his hand to Robin with a friendly smile and said "I'm Psyon." There was a noise from behind Psyon, and he turned just in time to knock the last of Slade's robots down with a firm elbow to the head. "So you mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I'm not sure how just how much I can say; the robots were controlled by a madman come back to life named Slade." Robin started hesitantly. "I don't really think I can say too much else without the permission of another of the team members, kind of a personal thing." Robin stated.

Psyon looked disappointed and more than a little angry. He wanted to know what he just stumbled into the middle of, and now. As he was considering how to do this the rest of the Titans came back from their clean up jobs. Raven went over to Robin, and said something quietly to him while Beast Boy and Terra conversed casually over this and that..

Starfire went over to the new person and cheerfully said, "Hello I'm Starfire, it's nice to meet you."

Psion smirked and looked at the scantly clad, red-haired Titan. "I'm Psyon, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man said, then he grabbed Star's right hand in his and kissed it gentely. Starfire giggles slightly, but her laughter was cut off by an alarm.

"Titans the tower's under attack," Robin yelled. "Let's move!" The Titans ran off, but not before Starfire grabbed Psyon and took him with her.

(Titan's Tower: Med Bay)

Jinx was sitting on one of the medical beds, waiting for one of Cyborg's tests to finish. "I'm telling you there's no reason for all these tests," she insisted. Jinx reached to her head to take off one of the brainwave monitors that were stuck to her forehead. Cyborg reached to her arm and grabbed it just in time to keep her from pulling the thing off.

"Don't worry, it's just a precaution." Cyborg said with a smile. "I'm glad you decided to come over to our side Jinx. I enjoyed spending time with you back when I was a spy in the H.I.V.E."

Jinx smirked and tried to hide a little bit of a blush. "Of course you did, who wouldn't like spending time with me?" the witch asked with a cocky smile. There was a noise, an alarm. A different alarm, the intruder alarm. "Will you shut off that damn racket?"

"Quiet," Cy insisted. "That's the intruder alarm, someone's in the tower." He walked over to the door and initiated the med-bay quarantine procedure. "We should be safe now," the half-robotic Titan said with a little bit of an angry glare to Jinx. "Now whom did you let in?"

Jinx jumped back in protest, pulling all the monitors off of her body. "I didn't let anyone in, someone must have followed me." She started to focus, to get ready to fight; just incase something managed to make it through the thick steel door.

"Who would have followed you?" Cy asked firmly.

"I don't know, Slade didn't hire anyone else and I, I don't think it would be hi." Jinx said quietly. Suddenly the door blew open, a large shard of metal hitting Cyborg and knocking him to the ground. Just before he lost consciousness he heard Jinx scream and a shadow-cloaked figure pulling her out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Darkening Shadow: **Thank you for still reading after I went so long without updating. I don't have any excuses for it, but now I'm going to try my best to finish the story.

**Desharik:** I'm glad you like it; although I'm afraid it won't fit in with any of the episodes after Birthmark. Hopefully that won't matter though.

**Darkofthenight:** Yeah, sorry about all the suspense I can't help it. I try to stop writing without a cliffhanger, but it never seems quite right to me. Sorry.

**Blood Darkness:** That's ok, I haven't written a chapter in a while. Hopefully they'll get more frequent though now that school's out.

**Harmony8390:** Yep, just one of the many things I've used a few lines from. See if you can find the others, although they're mostly in the first 10 chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. Also the only characters I own are Vincent, Rurik, Ivellos, T'klora, Sapphire, Arachne, Naryldor, and a few others so don't steal any of the characters, especially the ones people let me use but aren't mine.

Chapter 25 

(Titan's Tower: outside)

Robin, Raven, Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Psyon were standing outside the door to Titan's Tower. Robin inspected the remnants of the door, which had been totally destroyed. Other then the door nothing seemed to be out of place, and that worried Robin even more.

"Friend Robin, do you believe this was the doing of Jinx?" Starfire asked curiously, while looking at the rubble that used to be the main door.

Robin stood and looked around at the group and said, "I don't think so." He pulled out his communicator and activated it. "Cyborg, come in, Cyborg do you read me?" After a moment without a response he tried again. "Cyborg, are you there? Cyborg?" Again there was no response. "Damn it," he hissed and stopped to think for a minute. "First, Psyon are you going to help us or do you want to be returned to the city?"

Psyon surveyed the area for a second and then looked at Robin. "I'll help you out," he said walking over to Starfire. "It would be my pleasure to help out, I wouldn't want such a vision to be in danger," Psyon said with a smile. He knelt, grabbed her right hand and kissed the back of it, while trying to discretely grab her ass. Star giggled when he kissed her, but as soon as she felt the hand on her butt she knocked him to the ground with a swift kick to the chest.

Robin shook his head in disapproval, but Psyon didn't seem to notice. "Raven and I will enter the tower and make sure the it's secure. Terra, you and Psyon make sure the tower grounds are safe. Stay together. After 15 minutes, Beast Boy, you and Star come in the tower and sweep the first floor, it should be clear after Raven and I take care of it, but be careful," Robin said firmly.

While Robin was giving directions everyone paired off as they were told and stood waiting for any last minute instructions. Terra was getting her floating rock platform ready, and Psyon jumped on just before she left the ground. Star and Beast Boy stood tensely at the door, and Robin and Raven were behind them, making sure everyone was ready.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. The group split up and started doing their various jobs. As soon as everyone was off Robin and Raven walked slowly into the Tower.

Everything was still, eerily still. Nothing was out of place except what had been knocked around by whatever destroyed the door. Robin and Raven carefully walked into every room on the first floor, and found nothing out of place. The rooms hadn't been disturbed at all.

"Whoever did this must have known exactly what they wanted, and where it was," Robin stated. Raven didn't reply, but nodded and opened the door to the stairs. They walked on to the second floor, and started going right for the Med Bay.

As soon as they reached the Med Bay they saw the scorch marks on the walls and the signs of destruction. The door was blown to shards, all of which had flown into the Med Bay, but most of the wall was undamaged. They could see into the room and they noticed that all the medical equipment was still out from when Cy was checking on Jinx.

"Well we know one thing, this wasn't Jinx," Raven said as she walked to the fragments of the door. She knelt and looked at it, inspecting it carefully. "This wasn't done with magic," She said to Robin.

Robin and Raven walked in the room, and a beeping came from Robin's belt. "15 minutes, BB and Star should be coming in now," He said, as Raven was about to ask what the beeping was. "It'll probably be safe if we split up now. You can go to the third floor, and I'll keep looking investigating here." Raven nodded and walked out of the room as Robin started looking closer at the destruction in the Med Bay. She was anxious to get to her room on the third floor and see if anything was disturbed.

When Raven reached her room, the door seemed undisturbed but something didn't feel right. It was almost as if something was missing. She opened the door slowly and looked in, nothing seemed anywhere it wasn't supposed to be, and the tarps from Robin painting were still there, as was her portrait. She walked over to her bookcases and carefully went through every book; they were all there as were all the magical artifacts she kept in her room. After another few minutes everything in her room had been accounted for except the items under her bed. She sat on the floor and started to reach for one of the chests she kept under her bed. She pulled the first one out and opened it. All of her diaries and the stories she had written were there, and in the right order. She reached for the other chest; almost wishing it was gone, almost. As Raven reached back to where the chest should be there was nothing there.

"Oh damn," Raven sighed. The chest wasn't there. She used her powers and levitated the bed quickly, only to see that it really wasn't there. She quickly tore through her room and tried to find any sign that her room was entered or if the chest had been moved, there were none.

"Titans, to the tower. Meet me in Ops," came Robin's command. Raven quickly put everything back and rushed to the operations room.

Seconds after Raven entered the room the rest of the Titans entered. "What's up Robin?" Beast Boy asked as soon as he ran into the room. Everyone spread out about the room, eyes focused on Robin.

"There's no sign of Cyborg or Jinx anywhere in the tower," Robin stated bluntly. "And his locator signal is being blocked. We'll have to do a visual search of the city."

"Dude, that'll take forever," Beast Boy protested. Before he got far enough to make another suggestion he was cut off from a glare from the other Titans, while Psyon leaned against the wall listening to everything casually.

"BB, you and Terra search the north side of the city. Star you search the south," Robin ordered. He then looked to Psyon, who was still leaning against the wall and looking kind of bored. "Do you still want to help?" Robin asked.

"If you're going to find out who's robots attacked me, I'm in." He answered firmly, with a wink to Starfire, who giggled softly, and a warm smile to Raven and Terra, who just rolled their eyes.

"Fine, then you go with Starfire and search the south side. Raven and I will be staying here. I'll be changing the computer codes, and trying to find eliminate any interference that might be blocking Cy's signal. Raven, I want you to wait incase a ransom is sent or something. Everyone got it?" Robin asked as he looked out to everyone. They all gave affirmative gestures and paired off. "Titans, Go!" Robin said, and everyone went to do what they were commanded, leaving him and Raven alone in the room.

(Slade's Hideout)

Cyborg regained consciousness with a quiet groan. "What the hell just happened," he asked quietly. When his eyes opened he saw that he was in a stone room. There was an altar across the room from him, and Jinx was shackled to it. Jinx still seemed to be unconscious. "Jinx," Cy shouted as he tried to move his arms down from above his head, but he found he couldn't move them. He looked up and saw that his arms were chained to the wall, and laughed. He pulled again, with all his might, but the chains held. "What the hell?" he said as he pulled at the chains again, and for the second time the chains holding him did not budge.

"Cyborg, how nice of you to drop in," came a familiar voice echoing through the door.

"Slade," Cy growled and pulled again at the chains even though he knew the chains were too strong for him to break.

"I'm touched you can recognize my voice," Slade said mockingly. He stepped through the doorway, and the symbol of skath was glowing on his forehead even brighter than normal. "I am disappointed that you decided to help this runaway though," he said while walking towards Jinx.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Cyborg said protectively, while changing his arm into his sonic cannon. He tried to aim over to Slade, but was unable bend his arm far enough.

Slade laughed malevolently, "Right now I'd be more worried about what's going to happen to you." He stopped right next to Jinx, and wiped a little blood from her cheek, then turned and looked right at Cyborg.

Just as Slade was about to launch a fire blast at Cyborg, a humanoid demon dressed in robes walked in. "Master, this is the correct book," it said in a deep hissing voice and held up a white book and handed it to Slade.

"Excellent," Slade said smoothly as he took the book. "I'm sure you know this book Cyborg, it's our insurance policy," he said. Slade walked over to Cyborg and opened the book; it went right to the page of a dragon and a wizard fighting.


	26. Chapter 26

Releasing Her Demons 

By: JediZea

**Just me and myself:** Thanks, I hope I will keep going until I finish the story.

**Boongdaba:** Lol, I wouldn't like that, although I might just have to virtually right back. :p

**no one:** I'm glad you like the story, thank you for the review.

**geeksquad250:** Well thank you for that criticism, but I have to say I never though I would be that "mushy" either, but that was before I fell in love. I'm sure Centh can attest to the fact that I am often quite sappily romantic so I think it's a very strong possibility that Robin would be.

**Oniyurigaaru:** Yep, very bad, but when has anything in my story been good for the Titans?

**BlackCatOfDoom:** I'm glad your friend suggested you read this story, I'm always happy to have a new reviewer. The M rating is just so I can have the Titans say whatever they would in the situation, violence, and things that will happen in later chapters probably.

**BlackCatOfDoom:** They might kiss eventually, but I'm not making any promises, especially if I set it up for one of the sequels I'm planning, the evil one that I haven't hinted at to any of my reviewers yet.

**BlackCatOfDoom:** I'm glad you find the story fascinating; hopefully you'll like the later chapters as well.

**BlackCatOfDoom: **It is a very fun game, Centh and I play it all the time with her family. It's always an interesting adventure too, but when wouldn't it be with the people in her family. (Centh please don't tell Joe I said that I don't want to die. :p )

**BlackCatOfDoom:** Well this is just one possibility of what D&D can be about, but it's such a broad game it can really be about anything from a political uprising or a war between nations to a tribe of goblins attacking a tiny village, and more.

**Centh:** Thank you so much for the review Nina. The fact that you have read my story and like it means more to me than if everyone else in the world liked it. And sorry to everybody else, but my girlfriend of 14 months is more important to me than any of you combined. Deal with it. :p

**WolvenGuardian:** Yay, another convert for me, mark one more. I'm glad you like the story, and I don't have anything against BB/Ray and yes I know "opposites attract" but I think Raven and BB are just way too opposite to get together.

**DarkeningShadow:** Well he might play a part in this yet, or he might just wait until I do my evil sequel if I write it. Either way Raven won't be too happy about it.

**Kagome-Aries:** Sorry I took so long, I had to rewrite the chapter 3 times and I'm still not happy with it. I decided this would be the best I could get without another month of trying though so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dungeons and Dragons, any of the places I got my music from, or any other real things I may make reference to while writing this story. Also the only characters I own are Vincent, Rurik, Ivellos, T'klora, Sapphire, Arachne, Naryldor, and a few others so don't steal any of the characters, especially the ones people let me use but aren't mine.

Author Note: Please if anyone notices a mistake let me know. I can only get better if people tell me what they don't like as well as what they do. Please be specific though, things like I didn't like it much and it seemed unoriginal don't really help, where as I didn't like this part because you could have done this or that, or used this word, does help.

Chapter 26 

Raven sat in the ops room, as the sound of Robin's hands typing speedily filled the room, but the verbal silence annoyed both of the Titans. "You know there's most likely not going to be a ransom, right?" Raven asked finally. "They're probably both done for," she added gently.

Robin sighed and stopped typing. He stared at the computer screen blankly for a moment, and then turned to stare at Raven. "I know that, but we can't give up hope," Robin said determinately. "I refuse to give up on any of my team unless I see the corpse, no matter what. There finished." Robin said as he pressed one last button on the keyboard and reset the passwords.

"Dick, I know you don't want to give up but Trigon hates humans and technology He won't have any qualms about having Cyborg killed to keep us from tracking him." Raven said grimly. She walked over to Robin and put her hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. "I don't want to believe it yet, but we need to be realistic," she whispered. An explosion was heard outside the room and both Robin and Raven looked outside to see shards of glass falling from the ceiling light. "Sorry," Raven whispered and blushed slightly.

"That's ok," Robin started, but was cut off by an incoming message on the computer screen. He brought up the message, and saw it was an email from Batman. Robin double clicked the attachment and downloaded all the information that they had sent about Trigon. "I guess I had better get to work searching through this data, is that ok Raven?"

Raven stood up and walked over next to Robin. She sat in the chair beside him and pulled up the information on a screen in front of her as well. "Yeah, but I'll help too. I can't let you do all the work…" Raven said timidly, and added in a barely audible whisper, "Especially since this is all my fault"

Robin turned his chair over to face the dejected demoness directly and, although his mask was in the way, Raven could tell that he was glaring at her very firmly. "Don't blame yourself Raven. This isn't your fault, but we have to do everything we can to keep the world from ending. Blaming yourself will just stop you from fighting it," the masked Titan said quietly as he grabbed Raven's hands from the keyboard and took them in his, which also swiveled her chair to face his. "We will stop this together."

"I want to believe you, but with everything that's happened I don't know if there's any hope left," Raven whispered sadly. A lone tear fell from her face and onto the floor. She knew Robin saw it but said nothing. After a few seconds she threw herself out of her chair and into Robin's arms, shivering slightly, but not crying and not saying anything.

"There's something I need to tell you," Raven said quietly, and pulled out of Robin's arms with great effort. "I've been hiding it, but today at 11:06 this morning, 666 minutes into the day, the last sign appeared. I can hide the magical runes on my body but I can't make them go away anymore," She said, as if it explained everything.

Robin looked at her confused by the statement and thought for a minute. "Does that mean it's today?"

"Well 24 hours from the last sign, so…" the dark Titan looked over at the computer to see what time it was, the clock said 2:36 P.M. "20 hours and 30 minutes until the end of the world."

Robin nodded grimly and shut off his computer screen. "Well I guess that means we'll have to get ready a little sooner than I expected, but we need Cy for the plan. Damn, if only we hadn't left him alone."

The computer beeped again, this time with an incoming call on their communication frequency. Raven hit the keys to bring up the video feed and on all the screens popped an image of Slade. "Hello Raven, Robin. Just the two I was hoping to see," he said calmly.

"Slade," Robin hissed. "What do you want?" he said with a fierce glare at Slade's image.

"Please calm down Robin, your anger will get you nowhere." Slade turned his attention over to Raven and looked right at her, "I know your father is planning to betray me so I have a proposition for you. I'll let Cyborg go, but in return you two will come willingly to the summoning. I have managed, with much difficulty, to… obtain… some magical weapons that might have a chance at distracting Trigon long enough for Raven to recover after the ceremony. After that the three of us will attack Trigon and defeat him once and for all."

Raven scoffed at Slade's confidence and rolled her eyes. "You can't beat him you know," she said grimly. "He's the embodiment of hatred and evil, he can't be beaten."

"I'd rather go down fighting then sit back and do nothing," Robin responded carefully. His eyes skimmed over to Slade, and his face was rife with curiosity. "We'll need time to think about this," The masked Titan replied to his arch-nemesis, and cut the audio off before a reply could be made. He then turned and gazed earnestly at Raven, "What do you think we should do?"

"You're the leader, you decide," the dark titan retorted frostily. She stood up and walked out of the room quickly, leaving Robin sitting stunned in his chair.

After typing a few commands into the computer Robin looked back up at Slade. "What do we need to do?" he asked carefully.

"It's very simple, at midnight the two of you need to be at the docks, pier 42. You may drive Cyborg's car so he can get back to the Tower. Other then that don't tell anyone what's going on, otherwise I can't promise Cyborg will make it." Slade said coldly.

"Fine, we'll be there," Robin replied coolly after a long pause. "However if Cyborg and Jinx aren't there we won't come without a fight."

"Robin, I'm surprised I never said anything about Jinx, it's already too late for her. You can still save Cyborg though; it's up toy you. Pier 42 at midnight, be there," Slade said as the monitor shut off and the message ended. Robin was left to sit back in his chair and mull over what ideas he had that could protect everyone.

Robin recovered eventually and keyed open the com-channel to the other Titans. "Guys everyone back to the tower," he ordered with as much authority as a mouse. "We've got a ransom for Cyborg." He ignored the replies from the other three Titans and sat waiting for them to return, wondering all the while what he should do.

Moments later the rest of the Titans were in the ops room with Robin, all of then except Raven. Robin looked them over seriously and frowned. "Well today is the day," He said to the confused group of teens. "The end of the world, the day Raven was afraid of, within 24 hours Trigon will be here."

"Dude no way," Beast Boy shouted. Terra reached over and clung to him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. "What about Cy?" The green Titan asked. A murmur of other questions started to rise from the crowd, but Robin held his hands up to quiet them.

(Slade's Hideout)

"Yes master, I'm sure they believed it." Slade said resolutely as he knelt in front of the portal Trigon was watching him through. "They believe I plan on betraying you and will come in exchange for the mechanical member of their team."

"Good," A deep voice bellowed from the portal. "In one hour you will contact them again and let them know when and where the exchange is to take place. And I do know about the weapons and armor you've been hording, if you expect that to harm me you're sadly mistaken." Trigon finished with a deep chuckle.

"You misunderstand me master, I only have those to convince Robin of my plan, that way they will cooperate fully and your daughter shall then call you forth willingly with a belief that you will die."

"I fully doubt that," Trigon replied from his portal. The entire room quivered with his rage as he growled lowly at Slade one more remark, "If you do betray me I'll see to it that you never get what I promised you."

"Of course Master, but if all goes as planned I get my body back and am allowed to rule Gotham City," Slade reminded Trigon needlessly. There was no reply from the portal so after a few minutes Slade went to return his focus to Cyborg and Jinx.


End file.
